A love that lasts
by pinkreverie
Summary: Three years had passed since they last seen each other but if it is their fate to cross each other's path again, what will happen next? Would love chasing still exist for a happy ever after or would it be the the end for the both of them? NxK
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hello everyone! I have written a story for Itazura na Kiss this time so I hope you'll support me on this. This is the idea I got after watching the anime for the nth time and it took me quite long enough before deciding to write the 'what-ifs' that I have in mind for this story. Anyway, my story started at the part wherein Naoki brought Christine Robbins in their house to introduce to his family as his soon to be wife and at the time wherein Kinnosuke asked Kotoko's hand for marriage. I think the chapter is 12-13 entitled Mismatched hearts and Love period. Read and review guys! Thanks. :)

**Chapter 1**

**"White flag"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

" Dear, can I talk to you for a moment?" Her father, with tired and loving eyes, looked at her as she drown herself at the depression of being heartbroken yet again. She just nodded and walked after as his father headed into the patio.

"Don't you think it is time for us to leave this house now?" Her father started and looked at her once more.

"We all know now the situation and we cannot take advantage of Irie's family anymore."

Her eyes became glassy with the unshed tears as she hears what her father has to say. She knew that it is already time to let go but whoever said that you can dictate your heart?

"I think as a girl that you should know when to give up so that at least for the last time Naoki can actually realize how much of a great girl you are."

She never said anything and just let her emotions took over as she wept on her father's arms. This time, there's no turning back. She had to make a decision and let Naoki go because she believes that the greatest strength you could ever show is to let go from the one you loved for five years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Kinnosuke** asked your hand for marriage?!" Satomi and Jinko asked in chorus as they widened their eyes in disbelief on what they heard. Kotoko merely nodded her head as she tried to fake a smile.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kotoko asked to them as she chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, nothing really. Anyway, I think he would suit best for you. He has been in love for you for five years. You should be the one to understand his feelings you know."

"She's right Kotoko." Jinko agreed.

"So, what's your decision?" Kotoko remained silent after that and bid goodbye to her friends. She needed to face Kinnosuke and give him her answer. Her phone rang out of a sudden and so she answered it while taking a seat on an empty seat in the train.

"Kotoko, are you available today?"

"Oh, Kinnosuke, it's you. Yeah, why?" She asked as she stared at the places the train passed by.

"Well, I would just like to let you taste some of my new dishes today."

"That's no problem. See you then."

"Really? Oh, ok uhm I'll prepare now. Bye."

"Bye." She whispered as she hanged up.

So with determination, she began to head to her father's restaurant. Kinnosuke let her taste lots of his new dishes and she was so happy for it because all of it were so delectable. But as she relaxed, Kinnosuke caught her off guard when he requested her answer of his proposal the other day. Since she already had an answer, she kept silent, not wanting to hurt Kinnosuke. But Kinnosuke was impatient that he jumped at her and forcefully attempted to kiss her. She tried to dodge his attacks but she was just a woman. Her strength has no match to his and so, unconsciously, she called for Irie's name and that got Kinnosuke stop what he was doing. They both had a surprised face because of that. After Kotoko realized what she had done, she apologized to him and quickly got out from the restaurant and ran in the rain.

_'So, it is still Irie that I love. But there's no helping the situation anymore. I guess I will get old being single and until then I will still hold the picture of Irie.'_ Kotoko said to herself as she continued walking towards nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Kotoko!"** Kotoko jumped as she awoke with a start and immediately stood up when she noticed that it was their head nurse who was giving off a very nasty glare to her.

"This is just your fifth month here and you are already slacking?!" The head nurse said while gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, sorry." Kotoko kept on bowing her head as she sneakily stepped backwards to get away from her angry head nurse but unfortunately, fate was not on her side.

"Watch out!" A nurse shouted from behind her and before she knew it, she was already sitting on the lap of a patient in a wheelchair who hissed in pain.

"Back to work AIHARA!"

"Y-Y-YES!"

Kotoko shouted as she sprinted out and headed to the nurses' station. It was already seven in the evening when she got out of the hospital and started walking along the streets while talking on the phone.

"-Yeah."

"Really? You are already a nurse?!"

"Duh. Are you deaf?"

"But Kotoko-how?When?"

"Five months ago. I just did, didn't I and can you shut it? I can also be a good nurse you know? There's nothing impossible."

"Yeah, but you being a nurse sounds trouble."

"Satomi!"

"Alright, do your best then, nurse."

"I will."

" When can we ever see you again, Kotoko? It has been three years since you left us without a word." Satomi said sadly on the phone.

"You can visit me anytime."

" But you haven't given your address you idiot!"

Kotoko laughed at herself. How stupid can she get?

"Alright, I'll text you my address."

"Okay. I have to go now."

"Okay, bye." Kotoko hanged up and stared at the dark sky and after that, she then headed towards her home as she ran with all her might and enjoyed the air that caresses her. She never felt this liberated before. When she reached home, she relaxed and steadied her breath before she shouted.

"I'm home!"

**TBC**

**-_PinkReveRie-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Here's a little continuation of Kotoko's story from chapter one. I hope that you'll enjoy reading guys! Ja! ^_^

**Chapter 2**

**"Surprises"**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

"**Welcome** back Kotoko!" Kotoko was beyond surprised to actually see her old friends together in her house. Three years was quite a long while of not seeing each other.

"Wha- you-" Kotoko stammered as she tried to search for words of what to say. Her eyes became glassy as she tried to cover her mouth because of disbelief that such a reunion can happen tonight.

"Yes,we are here." Satomi said happily as she hugged Kotoko tightly who also hugged her back.

"But, Satomi, we just talked on the phone a while ago right?"

"Nah, it was nothing." Satomi just winked and laughed at her.

"I can't believe this. I really missed you guys." Kotoko uttered while trying her best to stop sobbing.

"Now that you're here, why don't you take a seat on this wonderful couch of yours as we try to actually have a long talk for what had happened?"

Jinko invited as she raised a wine glass together with a bottle of wine. Kotoko laughed at this as she tried to dab her eyes with her handkerchief. Satomi took a seat on the couch first while smiling, expecting Kotoko to do the same and start the long talk. Kotoko, on the other hand, just looked at them and smiled before she took a long breath and took a seat beside her friends, ready to talk about the past.

Their night was spent with dramatic confessions. It was a huge relief for Kotoko after saying all those unspoken words that she had been keeping with her for the past years. She never felt this satisfied at all. They were still in the living room still talking while getting ready to sleep anytime.

"If ever you see him again, what will you do?" Satomi asked out of nowhere as she laid down on the couch with her hands beneath her head.

"Right Kotoko. No matter how much you try to runaway and hide, time will come that you have to face him again you know?"

Kotoko just smiled as she drank her wine.

"I don't know yet."

She responded and stretched her legs.

"What? You don't know yet?" Jinko asked in disbelief while Kotoko just laughed at it.

"I think there's nothing wrong with that."

Jinko and Satomi turned their heads as they tried to listen.

"But if ever that time comes, I just want to say what I have in mind. I want to be as honest as possible. You know, I also consider myself as a bad person for leaving him without a word but I know he's in good hands. I-"

Kotoko paused as she inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I thought I would lose my mind for setting him free. He's a big part of my life and never did I think things had to end up with him marrying another. Trying to keep myself busy at all times in order not to think about him was a tough job. Sometimes I just hate myself for loving him that much but- but this had made me a stronger person. That is why for the past three years, I learned to live my life without him. I had a better perspective in life and I have learned how to go with the flow. Time heals all wounds they say and I think that proves itself true for me."

Jinko and Satomi looked at each other with a sad face. If only Kotoko knew.

"Kotoko-"

They were about to say something to Kotoko only to find out that their friend had fallen asleep on the table next to her now empty glass of wine.

"If she just heard herself, she would realize that none of those words made us believe that she's over with Irie."

"Right."

"Poor Kotoko." Jinko whispered sadly as she wiped the tear on Kotoko's cheeks. If only she knew, if only she knew.

xxxxxxxxxx

"**Headache**?"

"Yeah." Kotoko whispered as she held her temples while closing her eyes.

"So, did you like it?" Kotoko raised her head as she met face to face with her father. Her father refers to the visit of her friends and she knew that it was his father's doing. Her friends had told her about it right before they bid goodbye.

"I like it. I like it so much Dad." She smiled as she hugged her father. She was more than happy to get together with her friends last night. They hanged out for a while in the morning before Satomi and Jinko decided that it was already time to leave. They departed with happy faces and promised each other that they will see each other as often as they could.

"I know that you already missed them. I hate seeing your eyes so dull and empty. As a father, I am suppose to give you happiness and I'll give it to you no matter what."

"Dad-"

"I want the real Kotoko back." Her father whispered as he held Kotoko's face in his hands.

"Me too Dad, me too." Kotoko said as she sobbed while hugging her father. No matter how much she tried to hide the emptiness she felt, she can never deceive her father nor herself. She wants her old real self back and she will definitely do it. Suddenly, they were interrupted when the telephone rang and with that, Kotoko dried her tears hastily before running towards the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She cleared her throat as she waited for the person on the other line respond.

"Who's this please?" She asked again as she looked at her father with a questioning look. The other line remained silent which angers her.

"Whoever you are pl-"

"Kotoko?" That voice. Her eyes widened as she listened. She knew that voice all too much.

"Is this Kotoko? Kotoko dear, I miss you so much." And the other person on the line started crying. It took a minute for Kotoko's mind to process what was happening. Her father watched on the sidelines, observing her as she tried to speak with the person.

"Auntie?" Kotoko said as a smile began to make its way unto her pursed lips. It was a surprise that even her father did not expect to happen.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Here's Naoki's side of the story for you guys. I decided to make a chapter about him and his feelings because it would be unfair if we will only keep siding Kotoko without knowing his side right? So here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**"Past to present and the Outset"**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.****

**-_PinkReveRie-_**

Naoki woke up quite earlier than the usual time he gets up every morning, though today is a weekend. He put on his sports attire and grabbed his bag after stuffing the things he will be needing for today's activity. It has been two years and a half that passed when he started this habit of going to the tennis court of his previous university. He had nothing special to do except from working and going home so he thought that maybe playing tennis could even at least make his dull life interesting. Dull, void, and empty, yes that describes his life right now ever since she left him. Her. Naoki never spent a day without trying to think of her if she's fine, if she's still studying (coz she sucks at that) or working and if she's still as cheerful as ever and moved on with her life. . .without him.

"Oh, good morning Irie! Fancy seeing you this early for today." Sudou greeted as he picked up tennis balls that were scattered around the court. Naoki was remembering those certain times again when she still used to pick up those balls because she still can't practice in the court considering her lack of skill to play tennis. He smiled a little at the thought of her before he shook his head and put down his bag.

"Would you like me to play with you?" Sudou asked again after he put aside the basket full of balls near the side of the net.

"I guess I'll play alone for now Sudou." He refused politely before getting a ball and started hitting it on the wall with intensity.

"If you say so." Sudou stated as he also began to play alongside with Naoki. It might not be obvious but Sudou also tried to always come on weekends for practice to accompany Naoki. He might hate to say it but Naoki had changed since Kotoko left. Naoki might not be that friendly as a person but he became less of that when Kotoko was with him before. Now, Naoki turned back to his old cold self again, trapped in his own world and to say he became worse than ever would be an understatement. He often caught him at daze barely blinking and just simply staring the sunrise or sky. It was so unlikely of him to do such things but so far, Sudou learned to understand Naoki and gave him his respect for privacy by just staying at the corner.

"Ugh. That was intense Irie." Sudou commented after having an hour straight of hitting the tennis balls.

"Hn." Sudou looked at Naoki from the corner of his eyes as he chugged down his water. Naoki was just sitting while trying to wipe his sweats with a towel.

"Regret is a bad feeling." Sudou stated as he now stretched his neck,feeling like giving Naoki some advices,before he continued.

"That is why do everything you can to do the things that make you happy." Naoki clearly got the message Sudou wants to imply but he was not at the mood for this.

"Do you also do that?" Sudou almost jumped from his seat due to surprise. He composed himself before clearing his throat to answer.

"Of course."

"Really?" Naoki asked as he smirked at Sudou while the latter nodded nervously.

"Then why are you-"

"I am not the one who's needing help Irie, it's you. I mean, I can handle mine responsibly more than you think. " Naoki snorted at that before he replied.

"And a so-called genius like me can't?" Naoki challenged as he faced Sudou.

"Why do you think people call me genius for?" And then he laughed humorlessly which got Sudou to shake his head.

"You know what Irie, there's more to a person than just being a genius and I think you know that. You're still human though and whether genius or not, there always comes a time where things are just out of control and you can't do anything about it. You, acting like this is just a proof that you're still as vulnerable as any of us."

"Tch. don't put yourself into my level." Sudou did not listen to that as he continued his tirade.

"For a guy, you really are too proud for your own good."

"All guys are."

"Except not really because I for once, also know how not to be in some situations. Every one has pride but they also knew how to forget it when situation requires but I think it's different from yours."

"Exactly because I'm not at the same level as you."

"Cut it, Irie. Stop being too hard on yourself. Stop pretending and learn to face your problems. Man up. If Kotoko-"

"Don't even try to mention her." Naoki cut with a stern voice before he sighed. He knew it. He's not that strong no matter what he thought about himself.

"Go after her." Sudou said with finality in his voice before standing up, holding his racket. Naoki just smiled at this but chose not to comment on that. He too then stood up and prepared himself to leave.

"If fate is against it, there's no way we can fight it." Naoki said as if pleading to be enlightened. He's confused, he's vulnerable and as hard may it seem for him, maybe showing a little fraction of his emotions won't hurt him.

" Except when you think fate is decided and not made. It's always your choice." Sudou said. He hate it when Naoki is like that. He might not be as intelligent as Naoki but he was sure that he is more of a human than him. No matter how much Naoki insulted him, he still can't help it but to give a piece of his mind when people he considers friends are astray.

"I've messed it up." Sudou can actually trace the desperateness in Naoki's voice. He did not comment on that because he knew Naoki would like him to listen and hear him out.

" I don't know what to do. I have no idea where she is right now." Naoki said, sadness trailed on his voice.

"Have an open mind. Listen to others. They can guide you through her." And that's when Naoki turned completely to leave, still undecisive and confused.

xxxxxxx

"**M**om, let me wash those plates instead."

"Ahh, Christine, leave it to me, I can handle this very well. Go, entertain yourself in the living room while waiting for Naoki. He should be on his way around this time." Christine loves to call Mrs. Irie her mom right after they got close to each other. They felt comfortable that way since they thought before that their relationship as in-laws would be for real.

"Mom is right." Yuki said quitely before he went back reading his book.

"Ahh right. Let me help you with your studies instead, Yuki." Christine said as she sauntered happily towards Yuki.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle this." Yuki said as he stood up ready to leave and went to his room.

"Okay." Naoki's mom turned to look at the sad lady over her shoulders.

"I'm home."

"Naoki!" Christine then suddenly bounced happily towards the door and welcomed Naoki with a big smile.

"Welcome back!"

"Christine." Naoki barely had the time to register what's happening before he was squeezed with a tight hug. Confusion was seen from his expression. Seeing this, his mother turned to them in order to laugh.

"She just arrived around thirty-minutes ago." His mother explained as she wiped her wet hands with a towel.

"From England?"

"Yes." Christine then turned to him still with that big smile and then suddenly sagged her shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Are you okay, Christine?" Asked Naoki's mom, her tone worried as she went closer to Christine.

"Maybe she's having a jetlag." Naoki said after he put down his bag and went to sit beside Christine.

"No, it's not that." Christine sighed dejectedly before she turned to face Naoki and his mom.

"I'm sad because I'm having a happy life but Naoki is not."

"Christine-"

"I'm so sorry Mom, Naoki." Christine held her hands together before she stood up in front of them, bowing her head and saying sorry repeatedly. Naoki and his mom told Christine that they cannot do something to change what has done in the past anymore and asked Christine politely to stop asking for an apology for something she had not done. Christine then cried for it and thanked the Irie family for being so kind and considerate. She knew she's not the one to blame for what happened to Kotoko and Naoki but she still felt greatly responsible for it. If only she and Naoki thought of their decision seriously and had spoken earlier regarding their feelings towards the engagement, then they must already had their happy ever afters with the ones they loved. But fate was cruel. They only got to realize they've done a mistake when everything went haywire. Kotoko gone, Christine going back to England and Naoki was left alone.

For the past three years, Naoki had been thinking of the actions he'd done. If only he treasured her, if only he was able to say his feelings for her, if only he had done the right thing.

Regret is a bad feeling yes, and that was what he was feeling. The wedding plan between him and Christine was canceled when they realized that they were really not good for each other. That they were better off as friends. That certain day too was the last day Naoki ever heard of Kotoko. Everything was out of control. He was supposed to see her at school right after the talk about the wedding being off by both Christine and his family but found out that she already went home and so, he had decided to wait for her at home instead . But later on that day, Jinko and Satomi tried to tell him that Kinnosuke asked Kotoko's hands for marriage by letting him overhear those. Confirming the facts from Kotoko's friends, Naoki decided to wait near the train station, because that's the main path that Kotoko passes by on the way to their house, on that rainy day to check up on her. He waited and waited until the rain had stopped but Kotoko never came. He didn't know whether Kotoko accepted Kinnosuke's proposal or not. Due to that, he never really felt that much excitement for every tomorrow he faces since that day. He finished his degree as a doctor of medicine but never did feel so happy for that since the person who inspired him to take this course isn't with him anymore. He graduated with flying colors but none of it matters; she was not there to congratulate him and give him tons of compliments of him being so great anyway.

Naoki then blinked away from his thoughts and became aware of someone beside him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just a minute ago." Christine said shyly before she held out her drink to Naoki.

"Coffee?"

"No,thanks." Christine nodded quitely before sighing.

"What?" Naoki simply asked knowing that there's something bothering with Christine's mind. She's like Kotoko, easy to read like an open book.

"I'm now engaged."

"Hn."

"Aren't you planning to go after her?"

"I know you felt bad about our ending Christine but just get your mind out of it."

"I would never feel fine if I always see you like this." Christine argued and was about to say more but cut herself. It was not a good thing to say.

"I will leave next week." Naoki suddenly declared as he stood up and put both of his hands on the rail on their veranda.

"Huh?"

"I am assigned to work on the other branch of the hospital I'm working at. I feel it is kind of a chance for me to unwind."

"For how long will you be staying there? Does your family already knew about this?"

"I still don't know but I don't mind it anyway. Not yet."

"I see." Christine said as she smiled at him gently and wished him goodluck.

"I hope you can find yourself again in there." Naoki did not respond after that and just settled with the silence he shared together with his friend along with the sparkling stars at that night. There was an unspoken promise to himself that others might now know for now but he sure everyone will just agree whatever he plans to do soon.

**TBC**

**-_Pinkreverie-_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hello everyone! I'm back! ^_^ It took me quite a long time to update, yes but before that I want to thank all of you for giving such very kind reviews which keeps me inspired to continue writing for this story. I really had a very challenging task to start this chapter because I thought at least I have to be consistent with the flow of the story which was a tough feat. Anyway, I alternated between Kotoko and Naoki's point of view here because I want it to be a fresh start for both of the characters and not just the other one. Thanks. :)))))

**Chapter 4**

**"Inception"**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.****

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Kotoko rushed down the stairs while biting a couple of hairpins in between her teeth as she combed her hair as fast as she could. She saw her father about to raise the cup of coffee he was about to sip while reading the newspaper when she greeted him.

"Good morning Dad!" Her father almost spilled his drink on the newspaper he was holding and turned only to see a rushing Kotoko again.

"Careful!" Her father shouted as Kotoko rushed to run towards the door.

"I will."

"No breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Mumbled Kotoko. That got her and as fast as she could, she strode towards the kitchen quickly and drank her juice in one gulp. She then picked a couple of bread from the table and about to go rushing outside again when she remembered that she didn't bring her apple for the day. She again went to pick some then head on once more while her father on the background was looking at her with slight amusement and slight annoyance.

"I'm going." Shouted Kotoko. This is the usual morning they have but her father never seemed to be used to this anyway. He already knew that his daughter is an infamous girl for being always late but never did he imagine that it would be for a lifetime.

"Take care." Her father mumbled as he once again turned to read the newspaper that laid on top of the table, forgotten , as he tried to look after his daughter. He smiled in amusement and instantly took a sip at his coffee once more just to burn his tongue this time around. What a wonderful event to start the day.

xxxxxxx

"**N**aoki, how long will you be staying in Kyushu?" Naoki's mother asked as she held her ladle. She just finished cooking breakfast a while ago but guess she forgot that she had not changed at all considering the frilly pink apron that she's still wearing while watching her son as he packed his things.

"They told me that I would be staying there for just six months." Naoki responded as he went to his wardrobe, get his clothes and tossed them to his bed near his luggage.

"Six months?!" Yuuki said surprised as he went on top of his brother's bed with a glum face. Naoki did not respond and just continued busying himself while Mrs. Irie herself was silently dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief she had.

"Mom, stop that. It's annoying." Yuuki complained as he rolled his eyes. truth to be told, he will be missing his brother too but he needs to have a life.

"Take care brother." Yuuki mumbled with a sigh as he lowered his head. Naoki, hearing this, stopped for a while to mess with his younger brother's hair which he got a glare and a grunt in return. Mrs. Irie was also just standing by the corner of Naoki's room decided to smile and trudged towards her two sons to give them a big motherly hug which the boys returned with affection.

"Promise to call before and after you board the train."

"I know."

"Kyushu is a little bit far so-"

"Stop it already mom."

"Also call me right after you arrived at your apartment. Don't forget to-"

"I understand, I know. I already knew what to do since you already told me all those for the nth time already." Naoki said as he rubbed his temples with both hands, totally enraged. His mom really knows how to annoy the heck out of him. But that's what he loves about her also, totally concern and very caring though sometimes it gets really annoying.

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Irie said with a sad face and slowly approached Naoki to give him a hug.

"Take care." She whispered.

"I will." Naoki responded as he turned to look at his father and brother who were watching him all the time. He then trudged to them and gave them hugs each before he completely bid goodbye and left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"**N**o running around the halls Aihara!"

"Good morning too, Keita!"

Kotoko laughed as she ran towards the nurses' station. She only had two minutes left before she's late that's why she's giving all she got to run as fast as she could.

"Please. . ." Kotoko pleaded as she was waiting for the biometrics to register her forty seconds left but still, it was not registering her name yet after she put her forefinger plenty of times for the fingerprint scanner.

"20,19,18,17-" Seems like the seconds that dragged on was killing Kotoko as some drops of sweats formed in her forehead.

"Stop it, Motoki." Ten more seconds to go. Nine, eight, seven. .

"Aihara, Kotoko logged in!" Kotoko said as she jumped up and down and cheered silently after she was hushed by Marina.

"You never learn." Motoki said, totally disbelieving his friend.

"What's there to expect?" Marina said as she smirked at Kotoko who gave her a glare in return.

"Guys, give her a break." Scolded Keita when he came and give a stern look at Kotoko.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. Never gonna happen again." Kotoko said exasperated, already knowing what Keita wants her to understand by giving off that look.

"You should be." He replied satisfied.

"Nurses who are slacking on work is totally an unforgivable-"

"Good morning!" They all greeted hastily as the head nurse came with arms on her chest. They all know how strict she is when it comes to work. She nodded to the group of nurses before proceeding to talk to Kotoko. She was about to say something when another nurse interrupted to say that Kotoko's patient is waiting for her. Thanking heavens for the good riddance of another long lecture, Kotoko together with her gang then walked away hastily towards the nurses' station and got ready to start their work of the day, head nurse totally left behind.

"I'll be heading off guys, see you later."

"Bye." They all bid goodbye to Keita and proceeded to prepare the things needed for their waiting patients. While Kotoko busied herself, Motoki came and started a conversation with her.

"You plan to take a leave?" Motoki started as he faced a mirror and comb his jet black hair when he noticed some strands sticking out.

"Huh? Ahh, I don't know yet." Motoki turned at Kotoko to look at her with a bored face. Kotoko just shrugged and tidied her crumpled white uniform.

"Why on earth- Geez. It won't hurt to relax a bit you know. You have been working your ass off since you started here and you never got to spend holidays to relax!"

"What can I say, I hate doing nothing."

"Really?" Marina joined in while smirking. Kotoko heaved a sigh while looking at her two annoying friends.

"Not this again." Kotoko grunted. It had been three years since she told them about her unrequited love and ever since then, they always tried to encourage her to give it a try once more when ever they had the chance to do so and now, they are using it again to have a reason for her to take a leave.

"We know that you're just trying to act like you're always busy in order to not think about him too much. You know, you're still young and if you really want to get over him sooner, I can help you. We can always have a blind date with handsome rich men and-"

"Right. That's a wonderful idea." Motoki agreed and giggled with Marina.

"marry them maybe? You actually have a lot of choices you know." Marina finished with a smug look. Totally satisfied with her suggestion.

"I'm not having this talk with you again." Kotoko sighed before brushing her hair. Marina and Motoki then had a silent conversation before they decided to stop teasing.

"Seriously, take a leave. Maybe at least for a week? I think they can give you that considering they let you work even for holidays." Kotoko turned to face her friends and stared at them for a while before a small smile made it's way to her pursed lips. Maybe it's time to at least listen to them once in a while.

"I think you guys are right."

"I know." Motoki and Marina chorused. Kotoko just laughed at them. She really was lucky to have them. No matter how hard life was since the past three years, these people are always there to cheer her up. But the question was, what's she going to do if she did take a leave?

xxxxxxxxxxx

"**H**ave you arrived safely?"

"Yes."

"Have you-" Naoki listened as he tried to look for the address of the apartment he's going to stay in. He can hear muffled voices in the line which he guessed as Yuuki's and his father's.

"Mom, let me speak to brother too." Yuuki whined.

"Shut up. Were still having a conversation." His mother answered, annoyed. His father on the other hand was trying to make them stop. Geez, his family is terribly loud.

"Mom, I will call you back."

"What?Wait, Naoki I haven't finished talking with you yet!" His mother complained but he ended the call nevertheless. He had already arrived to the apartment building and was staring at the name and address if he really got it right. After that, he looked at the photo and compared it with the building in front of him.

"This is it." He mumbled before trudging towards the building entrance.

xxxxxxxx

**K**otoko stretched as she yawned, totally tired from taking care of her stubborn patient.

"You should be more patient with her you know. " Said Keita as he prepared the medicines once more that his patient, Akiko, will be needing to take after lunch.

"I am, but sometimes she just need to let me do things that are not related to my work." Keita just laughed through his nose before he faced Kotoko. That's the time then when he noticed Kotoko's exhaustion. She's closing her eyes while massaging her neck gently and by the way she looked , she's definitely needing a break. Looks like she's going to be sick if she continued working. He kind of missed the cheerful and younger looking Kotoko he knew three years ago.

"Stop staring, it's rude." Kotoko suddenly said with a hint of tease in her voice which made Keita blush. He was caught off guard.

"Whatever. But I think you really need to take a break." He said as he turned his back to get some bottled water to drink.

"Yeah , I know. I already heard that plenty of times for today."

"Have fun in a while. I don't want to work with nurse who looked as old as her patient." Keita snickered while Kotoko just glared at him in return.

"Come on, that look won't scare me." Keita rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm trying right? Who knows, maybe it will take effect soon." Kotoko said as she continued glaring at him with arms on her chest.

"Aren't you enjoying your break too much?" Motoki came and took a seat in front of Keita. When he was already situated comfortably, he then put his palm under his jaw and stared lovingly at Keita. When Keita saw this, Motoki then batted his eyelashes towards him and giggled like a highschool girl.

"Stop it Motoki." Kotoko giggled while looking at her two black haired friends.

"Stop what? I am not doing anything here you know?" Motoki pouted. Keita remained annoyed while Kotoko laughed out loud. Out of a sudden, Kotoko's phone rang and she answered it hastily when she knew it was her father.

xxxxxxxx

"**Y**es, good morning Nishigaki. I have already arrived in my apartment just a few minutes ago." Naoki said as he stared at the empty white space staring back at him which will be filled with his things soon. This place will be his home for the next few months then.

"Certainly ." He nodded and tried to find his small notebook and pen.

"Yeah, I am not quite familiar with the direction of the hospital yet but I guess I can easily search for it from here right?" He began to scribble on his notebook to take note of the important things that he had to do when he starts working.

"Yes but I don't have my own car." There was a knock that interrupted Naoki from his conversation with the person on the line.

"Please hold on in a minute- how may I help you?" He asked the housekeeper.

"Your things Sir and your keys to this room."

"Thanks." He muttered as he closed the door after the lady left.

"Okay, understood. See you tomorrow then. Bye." His phone went silent as he tried to look at his bed. Looks tempting to sleep at but he still needs to arrange his things and order some food before he can take a rest. Talk about living independently but he never felt this much liberated from all things that annoys him when he was still in Tokyo. Totally different things and so, he then started to fill the empty closet on the corner near the window of his apartment. This is a new start.

xxxxxx

"**H**mm. . Room 324." Kotoko mumbled as she walked on the corridors of the third floor of the apartment building. It was already six o'clock in the evening when she's out from work and directly proceeded to their restaurant. Her father actually called her to make her deliver some food since they are lacking people to do so. Her father only manages to have at least six employees but then they were only enough to help her father inside their little restaurant. They just started their delivering services the last two weeks and up until now they are still hiring of people to do the delivery. She walked with head down, and tight grip on the food basket while opening her phone to call her father. While at it, she decided to press the doorbell and tried to wait for her father to answer her call but before her father did, the door swung open and what she saw surprised her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as an initial reaction.

"Yeah, nice to see you again Aihara." The person with a totally un-cool mustache that she haven't seen for three years was standing in front of her, totally expecting her to be surprised.

"Seriously,you look like you've seen a ghost. And I hate to think that there's an underlying affection with those penetrating gaze you are giving me. Believe me, I do know I have that certain charms but you don't have to be that expressive to show your attraction to me so openly you know."

Kotoko's surprised face turned into an annoyance when he heard him.

"Can you even hear yourself Sudou?" She asked in disbelief as she tried to stiffle a smile.

"At least that got you to speak right? You looked like a total idiot a while ago."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as Sudou moved sideward to let her in.

"Have some refreshments first."

"Is that an invitation?" Kotoko teased.

"No, it's my way to say that I'm not-"

"Alright, got it." Kotoko did not let him finish by merely giving the basket she brought to Sudou offhandedly and went directly inside to take a seat. Sudou watched her amused and as he was about to close the door, he saw someone that the certain person he's with would totally feel glad for. But deciding against his idea, he just tried to shrug it off and leaving it to fate to let them meet. He thought that both of them might not be ready to face each other again, in due time he thought.

"What's up?" And there starts the long storytelling again. They both tried to update each other about the happenings in their lives. Some are good and some are bad news but nevertheless they took time to learn something from those and made their lives better. After talking for a couple of hours, Kotoko decided that it's already time to leave and with that, she bid goodbye to Sudou and promised to visit him whenever she had some free time or whenever he'll be ordering for some food from their restaurant.

Talking with an old friend definitely gave her a good time and she wished that she just got more energy to talk with Sudou but considering her exhaustion from working all day long in the hospital, she had to admit that her body was really needing more rest than she ever thought. She walked outside the streets of the apartment and later on welcomed by noise as people moved pass at her, hurrying to go home . The place usually looked crowded especially every rush hours in the morning and in the evening but it's not as crowded and as busy as Tokyo. The city still looked to be very alive and lovely even though it was already eight in the evening. The lights that brightened the streets seemed dancing as she made her way through the bus station. She was walking slowly as she began to thought of things that's happening and how should she keep up with it. Ever since she left for Kyushu, she had learned to meditate because for some reason, it eased her worries and made her handle things more positively. As she walked, she can now see the bus station from where she's located and with all her might she started to walk faster, trying to catch for the bus that will arrive a few minutes soon when suddenly few droplets of rain came and then there came more which made her cover for herself and ran towards the nearest shield. While running, she can see from the corner of her eyes that a guy was also running towards her but she thought he's up for the same direction she's heading. She ran faster as the rain poured heavily and arrived at the shield the same time as the guy did. They stood near each other as she began to wipe her head, face and arms with her handkerchief.

"Yeah, it's raining heavily here but I'm almost at my apartment." She heard the guy spoke to someone on the phone. The voice kind of sounded familiar and she dreaded the idea of whom she's with after realizing the possibility of it. She froze as the guy continued speaking to someone.

"I forgot to bring some umbrella but I never thought that it would really rain for today." The same voice, husky and monotonous, and even cold enough to make her freeze more in her spot. She wanted to runaway but her legs had turned jell-o. The rain was not as friendly also considering it began to pound noisily on the roof of the shield. She's totally screwed and trapped.

"Yeah. I'll call you back when I'm already home." She turned away after the guy hanged his phone, afraid that she might see someone she's not prepared to face just yet. Kotoko thought that might as well to be sick rather than to be talking with him. So with all her might she tried to inhale deeply before proceeding to take a step and ready to bathe in the rain when suddenly someone caught her wrist and made her turn to his direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked coolly as his grip became tighter.

"Thinking of running away again, are we Kotoko?" Kotoko stood in shock as he stared at her, his eyes seemed searching but for what was it, Kotoko's not sure of that. She was about to respond but no words came out. She was feeling nervous and at the same time feeling sick as they stood against each other in such proximity. Suddenly, she felt her eyes blur and her head spinning and before she knew it, her vision turned black and she was knocked out, unconscious on his arms hearing him shouting for her name before her senses shut her from the world.

**TBC**  
**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Back for good. Sorry for taking such a long time to update a chapter. ;)) I was caught up with work and hardly had a time to type this chap.

**Chapter 5**

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.****

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Naoki just stood by the door frame while staring at the woman he had not seen for three years. Their meeting was very unexpected but he was more than prepared of meeting her and fate was on his side today. He was surprised at first seeing her beside him while he was talking with his mom and was not able to concentrate on the conversation since he's quite nervous on what to do if she ever decides to run away from him. Again. He was happy and disappointed at the time because he has not prepared speech that he had to say.

"How reckless of you to stay out while having a fever." He mumbled after getting the white towel and put it on her forehead. He then glanced at his watch and after noticing that it was already past nine o'clock, he decided to change his clothes. It was a long day for him and he never felt this tired until night came and the sight of his bed was the most alluring thing he had ever seen today.

Kotoko stirred awake, already had enough time for sleeping. Groggily, she groaned slightly for the slight headache she felt. She reached out to massage her forehead and temples but she came in contact with a cold compress. Then, the memories of yesterday came rushing to her which made her sit up on the bed and examined the room for a certain guy. Her gaze landed on the sleeping form hunched on the study table with a book open. She sighed, relieved that they did not end up sleeping together just like the drama series in television. At least. She stared at him for a while with an unreadable expression until the alarm clock went off. She jumped and had no idea what to do until she decided to pretend sleeping.

Naoki woke up and groggily stood up to turn off the alarm clock. It was still five in the morning and he still felt sleepy but he has a lot of work to do. Striding around the room shirtless, he then went to Kotoko and checked if she still has her fever. She stirred a little when he touched her. Naoki just smirked and walked towards the small kitchen that he has.

Knowing that Naoki was already away, Kotoko slowly opened her eyes and went down the bed slowly. She had to go as soon as possible or she'll be damned. Gathering her things hastily, she then strode towards the door but before she even touched the door knob, Naoki came with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Good morning." Embarassed that she was caught, Kotoko smiled sheepishly.

" Yeah, uhm good morning too." She said slowly. Naoki just sat on the couch and put one cup of coffee on the table while slowly sipping the other one.

"Uhm, thanks for taking care of me but I have to go for- "

"Have some coffee first." She turned to him with big eyes and was about to question him for the kindness that he's showing.

"Thanks but-"

"Or change into your clothes first." She then glanced at what she's wearing. Why haven't she noticed that she was just wearing a freaking shirt! She turned red and glared at the chuckling man.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked while gritting her teeth. Good morning indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotoko rubbed her temples as she put down the cup of coffee she had been drinking for now. The previous happenings were too much for her to handle. How fate could be so heartless that she was able to meet him again in such an unexpected time? Well, everything happens unexpectedly, right? Yet, to actually see him face to face after three years, was a great surprise for her. Her wits were scattered and she ran out of words to say.

" Headache?" A low yet attractive masculine voice asked behind her. With that, Kotoko opened her eyes to see a smiling Keita.

"Oh, good morning."

"Can't say the same thing for you. Are you alright?" Keita asked as he put the back of his palm on Kotoko's forehead while bending a little forward to level her height.

"Yeah, a little maybe but I'll be better with the cup of coffee perhaps." Keita scowled at her and raised an attractive brow.

"Stop that." Kotoko sighed and smiled lovingly at him. She then put her index finger in the crease between Keita's brow.

"You look handsome when you smile, so smile more." Keita just smirked at her as he gather her hands into his palm and kissed it.

"If I smile more, would that help you decide easily to be my girl?"

"That's a different story Keita." Kotoko said as she gave smile that screams rejection in Keita's point of view.

"Another year?" Kotoko nodded as her answer and sighed.

"Am I pressuring you too much?"

"Not at all Keita, it's just that I think this is not yet the time." Keita just nodded as his form of understanding Kotoko.

"I will be waiting until the time comes that you are ready for new relationship."

"Won't that be a waste of your time? You can still use the time being for looking at some other girls there. "

"Are you rejecting me again?" Keita sked sofly.

"Keita, no. You know what my point is."

"You also know mine. "

"Keita-"

"No, Kotoko. I will be waiting as far as I could but if you really cannot reciprocate my feelings for you, at least just let me love you." Kotoko just stared at him, quite shock. Up until now, she is still not so use with people trying to shower her with so much love. She did not know that other guys out there like Kinnosuke and Keita could love her unconditionally but how stupid she was to fall into a person who does not love her back. She was brought back to the present time when Keita pulled back.

" I think break time is over."

" See you around Keita."

"Sure." Keita said as he turned on his heel to leave. Kotoko did not say anything but just heaved a deep sigh.

"Oh, Irie! Nice to meet you finally!" After leaning from the wall, Naoki then raised his hand and smirked at the person greeting him animatedly.

"Dr. Nishigaki"

"Nishigaki would be fine. It feels a little awkward to have you call me doctor."

"As you wish."

"So, shall we head on to the office now?" Naoki just nodded as he followed after the curly-black haired doctor. But his mind seemed to be disturbed about what he witnessed a while ago; was he too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, what are we doing here? As far as I know, we don't have any relative here in Kyuushu, right?"

"Yes, we have." Noriko said as she kept on glancing at the paper and then back at the houses that they are passing by.

"It's just suppose to be here." Noriko mumbled as Yuuki just rolled his eyes and shut his mouth. Asking tons of questions since they arrived at the airport were already enough to make his throat dry but still his mom had no plan to spill the beans. Speaking of which, he then opened the cap of his bottle to have a drink when his mother suddenly shouted.

"Finally! There it is! "

"What? "

" Come on." Yuuki was then dragged to an unknown residence. Whoever they will be meeting for today, he's quite sure that he will give it his best to annoy them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I still can't believe how did you become a nurse with that attitude of yours." Kotoko just rolled her eyes and made a face behind her old patient.

"You have already repeated that for the nth time Mrs. Aoki." Kotoko sighed as she shook her head.

"Then you should have already got this through your thick head." Her patient said as she got her drinks from Kotoko.

"Honestly, Keita should be the one taking care of me and not you."

"Well, you don't have any choice but to like me then. We will be stuck with each other for the next days." Kotoko said as she pushed the wheelchair towards the hallway. Halfway through as they keep talking, Dr. Nishigaki got out of his office and was talking to somebody who was very engaged into observing the hallway they are in.

" So, do you have any more questions? "

" I think I'm okay. "

" Alright. Let's call it a day then so I will now give you the time to tour around here at the hospital. Unfortunately though, I cannot accompany you since I have to prepare for a surgery an hour from now. "

" You could actually walk Mrs. Aoki but it's still a huge wonder to me why you'd love to be pushed in a wheelchair. "

"Stop complaining. You know it's your job."

"So I guess I'll just stop here and- " Dr. Nishigaki was cut off when they met Kotoko anad her patient in the hallway.

"Good day Doctor Nishigaki. " Kotoko and Mrs. Aoki greeted.

" Oh, same way goes for you two. Where are you heading at? " The doctor asked but Kotoko was a little bit unfocused because of a certain person staring at her.

"Ahh, uhm , we're about to head to the garden Doc. Mrs. Aoki was bored so she suggested to at least go around for a bit around here to inhale some fresh air. "

" I see. That's very nice. But it would be nicer Mrs. Aoki if you walk rather than just sit in a wheelchair. Ah! I almost forgot, this is Doctor Irie." Kotoko nodded and stepped forward to shake hands with Naoki who gave her a long stare and kept the handshake as firm as possible.

"Pleased to meet you Doctor Irie. My name's Kotoko Aihara. Please call me Kotoko. " Despite the nervousness, Kotoko still managed to smile and act confident and calm as she returned a firmer grip to Naoki's hands. Naoki in return, smirked and nodded before letting go.

"And this is the patient I am taking care of, Mrs. Aoki. " The old woman smiled and eagerly shook hands with Naoki.

"Kotoko, since you are on tour around the hospital with Mrs. Aoki, why don't you let Doctor Irie join you for a bit? Show him around here for a while, if it's okay with you." Kotoko's eyes widened in surprise after hearing it but she doesn't have any choice now, does she?

"I'd be glad to Doc. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Mrs. Irie! "

" Mr. Aihara! " Noriko was so elated to see Kotoko's dad after three years. She actually tried to contact them for all these years and it just two weeks ago when she found out about their address after Kotoko's dad contacted her himself.

"Long time no see. Come, take a seat. Nice to see you again, Yuuki. "

"Thanks." Yuuki mumbled as he put his bag beside him.

"I'm so glad to see you again this time Mr. Aihara."

"Me too, Mrs. Irie."

"Oh, no need for formalities. Noriko for you."

"Ah, right Noriko. Shigeo for - ah no Shige to be short for you."

"Okay."

"So what brings you here?" Kotoko's father asked but Noriko just smirked as she turned to Yuuki with an evil look on her face before she smiled gently at Kotoko's father.

"Actually, I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Kotoko's father heaved a deep sigh. His intuition is telling him that Noriko is up for something not good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk in the garden was a little awkward but thanks to Mrs. Aoki for being so talkative. For the first time, Kotoko was able to appreciate her presence. It was Naoki and Mrs. Aoki who had been talking through the whole walk "tour" and Kotoko only talked when she was asked for confirmations by Mrs. Aoki. Actually, she was glad that Naoki did not make any attempt to talk to her, or not because she can't tell whether she will be able to stand talking with him.

" Thanks for the tour Mrs. Aoki. " Naoki said smiling at Mrs. Aoki when Kotoko assisted her to bed.

"No problem at all Doc. I can tour you again next time. "

"Well, I will be looking forward for that."

"Me too. " Irie just smiled gently and when he noticed that Kotoko was done assisting, he then began bidding goodbye to the old patient.

"'Til next time Mrs. Aoki."

"Goodbye, Doc. "

"Alright, let's call this a day Mrs. Aoki. See you tomorrow." Kotoko said but the old woman just ignored her and turned her attention towards Naoki and excitedly waved her hands. Kotoko just snickered and closed the door.

" She likes me. "

" Yeah, she's way too obvious. She doesn't like me though except guy nurses or doctors." Kotoko responded with a gentle voice and the conversation died. It was not an awkward silence anymore but seems like it was an agreed one. Like they just want to enjoy each other's presence.

"About the last time-"

"Uhh yeah. Regarding with the shirt you let me borrow, I will return it to you maybe the other day. I forgot to bring it for today." Kotoko said in one breath while scratching the back of her head. Naoki was about to say something when someone decided to interrupt.

"Kotoko."

"Oh, hey Motoki. "

" Hello, good afternoon Doc. " Motoki greeted with jaws dropped.

" Good afternoon." Kotoko, sensing Naoki's awkwardness, decided in haste to leave with Motoki in tow as she bid goodbye.

"How selfish of you to have him all to yourself."

"I'm not you know and we were just asked by Doctor Nishigaki to tour him around here since he's new."

"What!?"

"Yeah, you heard it right." Kotoko sighed as she took a seat and drank some water.

"You! I'll have him all to myself next time." Motoki said haughtily while Kotoko just chuckled and shook her head.

" Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home!" Kotoko announced exhaustedly after she entered their house. Apparently though, she thought that they might be having some visitors basing from the pairs of shoes she have seen near the doorstep; the only thing is that she had no idea who these people could be when she knew that they don't have any relatives living in Kyuushu.

"Dad?" Only silence greeted her in the living room. Deciding that her father might be in the kitchen, she casually strolled there right after she put her things on the couch. What greeted her was the person she did not expect to see. The person who busied herself with preparing plates on the table turned at her direction just to welcome her with big tight hug.

"Kotoko!"

"Auntie!" They hugged each other tightly and were on the brink of tears after pulling away. Yuuki was just staring at them all the while with the bored look on his face.

"How? When?" Kotoko asked, at lost of words to say.

"Kotoko I just came back from- " Shigeo said but stopped when he noticed the scene in front of him.

" We just arrived this afternoon and I was able to locate you guys because your father contacted me and told me about your location right now. I missed you, dear. How have you been?"

"I have been well thanks." Kotoko replied, as her tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you today Auntie. I've been meaning to call you guys and maybe visit you too but was too caught up with work."

"It's okay. The important thing is that we are reunited. Come, let's eat already. I'm famished."

"Good thing you two already seem to notice." Yuuki mumbled as he sat down. Everybody else just laughed at what he said and proceeded to eat their dinner.

"Yeah and I miss you too, Yuuki." Kotoko announced as she hugged the boy tightly who protested half-heartedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naoki was busy writing notes for the day but was never able to concentrate well since there's something that was bothering him. Despite that, he continued writing his thoughts out anyway since nothing could be done if he keeps on worrying to minor things which did not matter. He was on the process of slowly getting focused with what he's doing when his phone rang out of a sudden.

" Hello? " Noriko greeted in a whisper.

" Auntie, come, let's now watch the movie that you told us a while ago." Announced Kotoko as she went upstairs. Noriko just covered the phone with her palm before shouting back.

" Be there in a minute dear."

" Who's this?" Asked a monotonous voice on the other line.

" Naoki."

" Mom. "

" How did you know? " Naoki just heaved a deep sigh before reading the notes that he had written for the day.

" What do you want Mom. "

" Oh, of course I just want to ask how are you today. " Noriko nervously said, chuckling awkwardly. Sometimes, having a genius son could be a pain in the butt. He just knows too much. She waited for a response but it never came. Naoki will never talk unless she tells the reason. She was about to speak when Naoki beat her to it.

" I'm fine. Now, I have to hang up-"

" Not yet! "

" What now Mom? "

" Meet me. I'm now in Kyushu. " Naoki heaved a deep sigh again. He knows his mother all too well. Now that he met Kotoko again in this place, he's quite afraid that his mother will know about that is not that his hunch will not come true, he tried to give his mom the benefit of the doubt.

" Okay. Where? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

****-_PinkreVerie-_****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n**: Update's pretty quick right now since I'm quite inspired to write these days and I'm pretty eager to be able to finish story as fast as I can and start a new story again. Hopefully I can update another chapter by next week or just before christmas. Thanks for following this story and giving me inspiration to continue writing. For the people who leaves reviews, thank you so much and for the silent readers too, thanks for silently supporting. ^_^ Well, for this chap, I have interchanged with Naoki and Kotoko's point of view in the first two paragraphs and back to normal POV after that. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.******

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

_Kotoko_

I was actually having a good time right now. I mean for the last three years that I have lived here in Kyushu together with my Dad had been so different. We were contented and I thought that I could just easily cope with the environment in here and meet new people. Which was, of course, easy except it's never the same. We had lived in Irie's household for more than four years and it is needless to say that we, my father and I, had been used to live together with them that is why the silence of the house here is deafening. Three years wherein I lived and devoted my life for my career and trying to forget the people I have left in Tokyo without a word.

After we left, I didn't know what happened to Naoki and Christine. It was a big decision to make since living together with him and his family was a big part of my life and will always be. But I had to be brave. Not all stories can have a desirable ending. Chasing for love for five years had been pretty exhausting. My heart breaks just for the mere thought of him marrying another woman aside from me may sound absurd but I thought that we have gotten closer for the four years of living in the same house but I thought wrong. False assumptions of him having the same feelings for me and reciprocating it was all I could actually held on to. Of course you could say that I have the right to assume something especially when we shared our first kiss back during high school graduation. But a girl like me could only hope.

"This is definitely tear jerking as ever. " Aunt Noriko said as she dabbed the corner of her eyes with her handkerchief. I just smiled at her and nodded while we continued watching one of my favorite movies, "Marley and Me. "

Sigh. I looked around and noticed that everyone was so engrossed with the movie, even Yuuki whom I rarely see watching this kind of movie. WIth aunt and Yuuki here, it really made me curious about what would have happened if Naoki and I really end up together. I stretched myself before reaching my phone to send a message to Satomi and Jinko when suddenly the door bell rang. Since everybody was so engrossed with watching the movie, I decided to open the door.

"I'll just open the door." I didn't get any response from them but just strode to the door slowly when the door bell rang again. Geez, this person doesn't know how to wait for a bit.

"Good eve-" My greeting died down somewhere in my throat when I saw him. He was just staring at me while having his arms in midair, I bet about to press the door bell again. Being the one who came back to earth first, I blinked, breathed deeply and cleared my throat and was about to ask how did he know my address when aunt came and squealed.

"Naoki." I just bit my lower lip and held the door open while they were having a reunion.

"Good to see that you made it all right."

"I want to talk to you for a moment." Naoki said while having that poker face on.

"Of course. Come on in first."

"No, let's talk outside."

"Come. in." This time, aunt said this with a glare while gritting her teeth. Bet they forgot about my existence here. I was about to leave them when aunt pulled my arm and made me stood beside her. Naoki just glared at his mom too.

"Invite him in Kotoko."

"Come in -"

"No."

"What are you guys taking so long- whoah! Naoki! " My dad said as he greeted him. Naoki just nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again uncle."

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other. "

"Yeah, come on in. "

"Ahh, yes. "

" Nice talking with you all, really thanks. " I mumbled to myself as I closed the door behind while rolling my eyes.

Well, you know what happened? Well, I bet you're pretty curious aren't you? Well, they just had some drinking session without a plan to give me at least one shot of glass. They just talked and talked while I just listened in the background while Yuuki's playing with his brother's phone. Got bored, I then decided to text Satomi and Jinko again to buy some time but minutes passed and I still got no response from them. Then I proceeded to read some story I have in my e-book and soon yawned. Well, what can I say, this is the best thing that can make me sleepy. It is even effective than any sleeping pill.

"Can't seem to understand what you're reading?" I glared at Yuuki who just smirked while playing. He didn't even meet my gaze to see my glare. I was about to read again when Aunt Noriko dropped the bomb.

" I will be staying here for more than a month if it's okay with you,Shige. " Yuuki, me and Naoki directed our stares at her. Of what were their previous topic before it led to this, I don't know! Well, I really don't mind having aunt here anyway but, it means that. . I then directed my stare at Naoki and back to his mom. You already got what I meant right? I am not ready yet, not now. I'm screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naoki_

I stared at my mom with a stoic face since I was very well good in containing my surprise. Actually, I don't know what plan she has right now but if it is about me and Kotoko again, I know I will be having plenty of headaches once again. I drank my glass of beer in one go and filled my glass again. Hadn't she had enough of playing cupid since we were high school? I am pretty tired of following her orders ever since when it comes to my lovelife, but that does not mean that I followed her orders before obediently. It had always been forced. I looked at Kotoko's reaction from the corner of my eyes and I know she's as worried and surprised as I am. It was so obvious but something bothers me with that reaction. Isn't she happy?

"Mom, what about me? I still have to go to school, right? " Yuuki whined. Mom just smiled sheepishly at him while red dusted across her cheeks. Well, needless to say she's already tipsy by now.

"About that, you have to go home a week before me. "

"What!? Who will cook for me then, Mom? "

"Your dad is there. Besides, you can already cook too. "

"But- "

"Ahh, Noriko maybe Yuuki is 's really difficult to-"

"It's okay Shige. I know that it might be difficult but I think he needs to be independent at times. I will only stay a week here. And besides, what are restaurants for? You can actually dine there with your dad while I'm away. "

Yuuki gaped at mom and stomped his way upstairs. Kotoko just stared between Yuuki and my mom and sighed dejectedly. Mom was about to drink another glass of beer but I stopped her considering her condition.

"You've had too much to drink already Mom, enough. " Mom just stared at me and giggled. Oh boy.

"Yeah, auntie. Come on now, l'll usher you to your room." Kotoko said as she stood up and held my mom's hand and assisted her in standing up. Mom stood up abruptly and put on all of her weight to Kotoko which caused her to be unbalanced for a brief moment.

"Koto-"

"It's alright Dad, I got this. " Mom just giggled again and pinched Kotoko's cheeks. Deciding to help, I stood up and carried my mom. Kotoko followed and led the way.

" Where to? "

" First room from the left. " She then opened the door hastily when we arrived then I put my mom slowly to the bed. Kotoko was arranging the pillows and covered my mom with a blanket when suddenly my mom pulled Kotoko into a hug.

"My little sweet, Kotoko. I miss you. " Kotoko just smiled and pat my mom's shoulder back.

" Me too, aunt. Now, go to sleep. " She said as she let go carefully.

"Let's go. " She whispered and we got out of the room, me trailing behind. Silence ensued but was never awkward. Considering she does not seem to open up a topic, I talked a bit to ease the little tension we're creating.

"Sorry for the inconvenience my mom and brother brought."

" It's okay, no harm done. " She said as she smiled, though not facing me. We then walked silently back to the living room where we saw uncle Shige, sleeping on the couch.

"I'll help you. " I announced while slowly gathering uncle into my arms.

"Where?"

"First room from the right." I nodded and made my way upstairs again. Really, these people can easily get drunk. When I came back to the living room, Kotoko was already wiping the table clean. Then I noticed that it was already passed nine.

"Oh, there you are. Thanks for the help." She said with a grateful smile and went back to the chore again. I stared at her for a moment with my back on the wall. She went from living room to kitchen and gathered the glasses.

She already improved a lot. From the way she moves, she's not as clumsy as before. One thing that surprises me too is the way she talked with me. Before, she would struggle at finding words to stay, blushes easily and bad at maintaining eye to eye contact but right now she's just so totally different. She's confident, stronger and more. . . .beautiful. Realizing what I'm doing, I cleared my throat and straightened up as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotoko was feeling a little but uncomfortable with the stares she got from Naoki but she continued her work nonetheless and acted like she's unaffected. It was then when both of them were in the kitchen and Naoki was drinking a glass of water near the sink while staring at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kotoko asked, trying to make some talk while starting to wash the dishes.

"You know, it's passed nine already." Naoki put the glass on the sink and started to roll up his sleeves and put his watch on the table.

"Is that your way of saying that you're kicking me out?" Naoki said as he stood beside her, their sides and arms touching. Kotoko, surprised, stopped and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Not really, I just thought that maybe you already want to leave. " He didn't respond but noticing that Kotoko became as stiff as a board, he decided to play with the bubbles and put some on her nose.

"What the- " Kotoko shrieked as she stared at him wide eyed. Naoki just smirked at continued washing the dishes.

"How dare you do that." He just shrugged at her. Kotoko in the mood to play, slowly got a small mineral bottle and filled it with water together with bubbles and smiled , aiming to attack him by surprise she then raised the bottle and shook it so the contents could splash all over him but what surprised her was he was able to stop her before he gets damped by grabbing her arm. Her eyes went wide and almost stumbled backwards if not by the tight grip on her waist.

"Surprised?" Naoki whispered and let go a very handsome and sexy smile.

"Not really." Kotoko announced, fighting off the blush that slowly crept her face. When she was sure that he put his guard down, she splashed the water with bubbles again. Naoki's eyes widened but it was the first time to hear Kotoko's laugh again. She laughed as hard as she could while she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Naoki just stared at her with loving eyes and before he could say anything, Yuuki came and looked at them, face expressionless.

"What are you two doing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days passed and Naoki and Kotoko got closer. Noriko usually ask Kotoko to bring some lunch for Naoki which in turn, she did without any problem. With that, they usually have their lunch together if they have the same break time and Naoki sends Kotoko home if they have the same end of shift.

"Hey!" Kotoko was busy nursing another patient when Keita passed by.

"Hello." She did not get any response from Keita and so, curious, she raised her head to see him only to face with an range drink.

"What-"

"You seem pretty lethargic today."

"Thanks."Kotoko mumbled as she got the drink and put it on the table near the patient's bed.

"Okay, so far your results are good Ryo. A couple of days to go before you're out. Isn't that exciting?" Kotoko asked cheerfully before gathering her things,already done for her rounds.

" Yeah, thank you so much for being such a good nurse." The teenage boy said with a slight blush. Kotoko giggled at this, all the while, Keita was just staring at her.

"Of course, I'm the best nurse after all."

"What? If you're the best then what does that makes me?" Keita asked with a playful grin. The patients just laughed at them while Kotoko playfully glared at Keita.

"Then that makes you the second."

"Second what?"

"Whatever Keita!" She said as she shoved him towards the door. The patients behind just laughed at them. Cheerful nurses as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** And I'm done with this new chapter! Well, I did promise that this should be updated before christmas but I still did make it on time didn't I? Also, if you did notice any grammatical or typo errors for this chapter and the previous ones, forgive this author for being lazy to proofread her works. :)

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

It was already ten in the evening yet Kotoko was still in the hospital, busy attending patients since she was asked to have an overtime work. She had an early time in about six in the morning and up until now she's still working her ass off due to absences of other nurses. She hadn't even taken her dinner yet and had a late lunch at around one thirty in the afternoon.

"Food?" Kotoko lifted her head just to see a smiling Keita reaching a packed food and an orange drink for her.

"I know how much you hate the food from the cafeteria so I bought you some from a fast food chain outside. "

"Thanks Keita. I'm famished. "

" I thought so. I saw you just working all day but haven't seen you had a small snack or even have a proper meal." Kotoko just nodded while eating. Keita who's observing her just sniggered. She's just terribly adorable in anyway.

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop it already. " Kotoko glared. Keita just laughed it off and suddenly leaned closer to her as he held her chin up and stared at her lovingly.

"What are you doing?" She started at him with wide adorable eyes.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking." Keita teased while having a playful smirk. When he noticed that he had her attention on him, he had that sudden urge to close the gap between them. Damn the hormones.

" Geez. Don't make me fall harder for you Kotoko." He mumbled suddenly and bit his lower lip. Kotoko must admit, he looked sexy doing it. Oblivious to the small gap between their faces, Kotoko just continued staring at him, jaw almost dropped with Keita's words.

"What did I do now?" Keita didn't respond but just wiped the crumbs away on Kotoko's bottom lip with his thumb while Kotoko just flinched.

"Keita."

That tone. It's music in his ears when she speaks his name with that angelic voice. Before Keita could stop himself, he inched closer and closed his eyes. Kotoko's eyes just widened .She can't understand but it's as if Keita turned on his charm this time. She wanted to run away but she can't! She can't muster all her strength to push him away. She doesn't know what's happening with her and what surprises her more was that longing to be what, she doesn't know! With the proximity that they have which she just recently realized now was suffocating her. Then again, Keita just kept on inching closer. Her heart beats getting louder and her breath hitches when she smelled his cologne. Her favorite scent from him.

Suddenly Keita just stopped just a mere gap from her lips. He had his forehead and nose against hers. She's a temptress. Her naivety just added to her sexiness. Keita usually find her being an innocent vixen. He wanted to stop himself from jumping her and God knows how difficult it is especially when she's staring at him with Bambi eyes and lips slightly parted which just looks as inviting as it can be. Not able to restrain what he felt for her anymore, his lips came in contact with hers. It was sweet and gentle, enough to make the butterflies in your stomach to go wild but Kotoko's face didn't give away any emotion for that. Everything just happened too fast for her liking. Never did she knew that Keita could something like this. He lingered for a few seconds and closed his mouth on the corner of her lips. When Keita thought that Kotoko didn't make a move to push him away, which surprised him, he then withdrawed a little, attempting to kiss her fully on the lips this time. Kotoko just sat there shocked but before she could let Keita steal another kiss, she stood up abruptly and pushed Keita away.

"Koto-"

"I have to go." Kotoko said, with nothing else to say with her brain not completely working, before leaving a surprised Keita on its wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naoki_

"Oh here you are. I've been searching for you a while ago." I sat upright and lay aside the book that I have been a doctor really is not easy. You have to read lots of books regularly or attend some classes to keep up to date information but lately I was not able to concentrate well.

"How may I help you?" I asked while staring at the fumbling Nishigaki. When he saw me staring at him, he then straightened and cleared his throat while handing me a brown envelope.

"Those are the things that you have to review before our neurosurgeon does a surgery. And the other ones are the cases of the patients admitted for a neurological exam. In general, you're doomed and good luck is all I could ever wish for you."

"I have skills. I need no luck."

"Whatever you say."

"Anything else?"

"No, not anymore."

"The door is wide open. You may take your leave now." Nishigaki shook his head as he smirked at me while I gave him my infamous one. Such a good way to get rid of unnecessary people to get you going for more tasks to finish.

"Oh yeah before I forgot." I didn't raise my head to indicate I'm listening but I know that he knew.

"Friday at eight. Your place."

"I'll take a rain check."

"You have already agreed last time." I can say that Nishigaki's patience is ticking already and so to prove my point that I'm not backing out on my words, I pushed away the brown envelope together with the papers I have been holding on my table.

"With these tasks that I have to finish, you still think I have a time for that?"

"Tasks could be done later. Take it or leave it."

"Get out."

"Alright,alright." Nishigaki raised both his hands in the air while chuckling as he closed the door. When I got the silence in my room back, my thoughts find ways into thinking about her once more. Sly one. Whenever I stare at the ceiling, all I could see was her face and felt how much it hurts to see her with another man. I want to do the tasks that are waiting for me to work my magic and finish it all in one go but my mind is off to nowhere with her and only her in my thoughts. Am I too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kotoko_

I was caught up with the nice city view at dawn in our veranda while sipping a cup of coffee. Autumn is almost at its peak, and it is definitely getting colder but thankfully, the temperature is still comfortable. It was still four in the morning and I find it real hard to go back to sleep so I decided to wake up and got myself a cup of coffee. It had been a month since the Irie family visited here and been a month too when I became too confused with what to feel. The coffee was very soothing just from its aroma when it hit my nose. No matter how tired I am from work, I always find it very relaxing and relieving to have a cup of coffee each time.

" Can't sleep? " I turned to look at the person who asked and smiled a little before staring back at the seemingly dancing lights from the city.

" Yeah. " I responded then silence ensued. Well, what to say? I can't be that talkative in such an early time, can I? And it had been a long time that I realize how good silence is. The atmosphere was not awkward, yes and I'm quite relieved compared to the last time we first saw each other.

" Coffee?" I offered while raising the coffee pot. Naoki just nodded while I poured coffee into a cup and filled mine once more.

" How's your mom?" I asked, opening a topic for us.

" She's been good compared to a couple of days ago. " I just nodded. Aunt Noriko has been sick already for almost a week due to flu. It has been almost a month too when Aunt Noriko decided to stay at our house together with Yuuki since she thought that staying in Tokyo is a little bit stressful. We live uphill so the view and the place we have here is totally peaceful and refreshing. But Yuuki had to go back to Tokyo soon maybe three days after because he still had to go to school.

Ever since the first time Naoki set foot to our home, he had been coming here almost everyday because of his mom. Aunt Noriko was actually serious when she said that she'll do everything to make me and Naoki to be at least be friends and so far I think she's successful on it.

" So, how was the life of being a married man? " I smiled.

" Three years really improved you Naoki. " I called him by his first name. It's over and done already with the different name-calling in the past. I am pretty relax to call him by his first name.

" You tell me, how your life has been? " I turned to look at him only to find him looking at me intently.

" How about you Kotoko? " I was taken aback with his question so I smiled at him and faced him.

" Well, so far so fine. I'm happy with the career I have chosen. I mean I have never been so happy in my life until now. "

" The three years have improved you a lot then too. "

" I suppose, maybe. "

" How about the guy- " Naoki stopped when he seem to realize what he was about to ask and shook his head.

"The guy? Who? "

" Never mind. " I stared at him with my mouth open. I mean, what's with the question? He seemed a little nervous though behind that facade he's putting on.

" Hey, who's the guy you're referring to? " I bit my lower lip, annoyed but he just stared at me and shook his head.

" I said never- " I pinched his both of his cheeks as his eyes widened.

" Who's the guy? "

" Let go. "

" I won't until you tell me who." I said with finality and pinched his cheeks harder. He glared at me as I glared at him and then the sudden thought came into my mind which made me stop. Then I stared at him as he stared back.

" Are you perhaps, jeal- " I decided to tease him a bit. Of course, I would like to do these things to him because I felt he's opened up a little to me than before. Gotta grab the opportunity that knocks only once. But before I could even finish my sentence, he cut me off. Obviously.

" You're over thinking things again. Don't push your luck." He stopped me by cupping my face in one hand, quite strongly might I add, as I pouted. That hurts. He smiled and stared at me for a minute and swallowed as he stared at my pouted lips and let me go hastily. I just laughed at him, turned my back and strode my way towards inside when the rag suddenly slips off under me and I was about to fall face first had it not been for the tight grip on my waist. We stared for a minute with my heart beating crazily. My arms was on his neck for support and seriously, we got to think of new positions. This is not the first time to be held by waist, stared at and you know what else. Deciding to burst the bubble that were in, I smiled at him and tapped his nape to bring him back to earth.

"Naoki?" He blinked and slowly helped me to stand on my feet. He was still silent as I straightened my shirt.

"I have to go inside now and cook breakfast. " I said as I turned my back to leave. I already took two steps when he hugged me from the back. My eyes went wide and there goes the abnormal beating of my heart again. He hugged me tightly and was that a lingering kiss on my head? I don't know what to feel with what he's doing. I let out a shaky breath and tried to find my voice. It was quite difficult to say something when all I could ever put my concentration into was the way that he holds me. That familiar feeling that makes me warm inside as the butterflies in my stomach dances and as my heart flutters. It was a wonderful feeling. A long lost forgotten feeling. Suddenly he withdrew and the warmth that I felt vanished quickly as it goes.

"I'm sorry for everything." He said. I decided to let him speak and never face him. I don't want to see his expression but I'm curious as hell with what he was about to say but nothing came.

"Sorry for what?" I whispered. I don't even know if he's still there but I want answers. I heard him sighed and asked me instead of answering my question.

"Do you love him?" This got me into turning to face him. With my brows furrowed and jaw slightly dropped, I asked him about it.

"Who?"

"I see. So it's not official yet."

"What do you really mean?"

"And now you're acting innocent."

"What's with you?" This time, my voice raised a little. My patience was ticking every seconds that passed.

"I'm not acting innocent here and I don't even know what the heck you are referring about. That's the problem with you Naoki. You're bad at saying things straightforwardly."

" You're still as stupid as before."

" One more insult and I won't hesitate to throw this huge mug on your big fat head."

" I didn't know you are violent now."

"Three years have improved me, just so you know." I said with pride. Of course, I can talk back at him now. I gave myself an imaginary pat on my head for the good work.

"Into a violent yet dumb girl in a woman's body as before. Sounds something to be really proud of."

"You jerk!"

"I saw you." I stopped as he mumbled but I heard him clearly.

"You saw what- " I started but the rest of things I have to say died down my throat. If my doubt is right then. .

"You-"

"I have to go now. "

"Naoki, wait. " I took one step but he just went on his way without looking back so I retreated. What's with this discussion? Why do I feel like I have the need to explain him everything behind the scene he had just witnessed? More importantly, what's with the sadness I felt in his voice when he confessed to me about it? Things are getting more and more complicated these days. First, Keita and now I have to deal with Naoki. Doomsday must be near indeed.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

_**P.s.**_

Hugs and kisses for everyone who took time to read and drop reviews and you _**mayra.713.g **_for leaving such long reviews for this story. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Here's a little update before the end of the week guys. Thanks for waiting and following this story. Also, if you did notice any grammatical or typo errors for this chapter and the previous ones, forgive this author for being lazy to proofread her works. :)

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Kotoko was busy washing plates as the other members in the house were watching movie. She's trying so hard with concentrating on washing yet she still appeared to be in daze.

She never knew that Keita could do that. Of course it took time for her to develop such a reaction after he kissed her but when she saw him the day after that, they stopped each other's tracks for five seconds staring. When she saw his gaze penetrating through her, the moment where Keita was kissing her appeared on her mind out of the sudden which caused her to blush and look away.

_"Ahhh" She heard Keita started but was unable to finish. Curious, she brought attention back to him and just saw him looking away while scratching his neck._

_"I have-"_

_"Good morning Kotoko." He said with a shy smile. Boy, was he cute but before she could daydream again, Marina came into view with hands on her hips._

_"How long do you plan on standing there like a total idiot?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kotoko, I can't wait til forever to look after your patient for you."_

_"Oh." Was all Kotoko could mutter before hurrying to her destination. She already took a few steps and walked pass Keita when an arm stopped her from leaving._

_"Kotoko." She stopped on her tracks to face him fully._

_"I'm listening." She mumbled, already having a hunch of where this talk could lead._

_"But you better hurry." Keita laughed a little and looked at her while biting his lower lip. Kotoko just raised her brows, expectant but Keita just pinched both of her cheeks which surprised her._

_"That was totally uncalled for."_

_"Go now. I'll just talk you next time." She just gave him a what-the-heck look but considering a lot of task to prioritize first, she jogged towards the wards leaving Keita._

"Idiot." Wait, that was not included in that moment. She couldn't remember anything saying that to anyone.

"You asked for it." Was what she heard before droplets of water hit her eyes went wide for a moment before she looked to her side to a smirking young man.

"You!"

"You were in a daze. I had to get you back to earth somehow."

"Do you even have to do that?" She said while wiping her wet face.

"You can just try to pinch me, slap my arm or stomp on my foot but this-" She turned to glare at Yuuki and put her hands on her hips.

"This is just outrageous! Inhuman!"

"Whatever. Just prepare some cake, cookies or something for snacks. Brother will be coming over."

"You should never do that to a girl Yuuki and to- " When Yuuki's message settled in. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she snorted.

"I don't know how to make some."

"I never told you to make."

"What?"

"Mom has made some in the fridge. You just have to prepare it." Yuuki said as he left.

" . Okay now I've got to hurry before he comes."

Naoki arrived an hour later while bringing a two liters of diet coke and two boxes of ice cream. It had been four days since he last visited the house so everyone anticipated for his visit.

"So how was work?" Noriko started after she got hold of the coke and ice cream. Kotoko then offered to prepare it and left for the kitchen.

"Still the same. Busy as always."

"Brother, how is it to be a doctor?"

"Why? Interested now?" Yuuki scrunched up his face and stared at his brother.

"Well, that would be an ideal profession but I guess one doctor in the family is enough. Besides, I still have to take over Dad's business."

"It's such a nice thing to see two fine young men talking." The voices of the two brothers soon drained in the background as Noriko came to whisper in Kotoko's ear while giggling.

"We are just so lucky to be surrounded with great men."

"Yeah." Kotoko smiled a little as she put the sliced cakes into the small plate.

"Talking about that."

"Hmm?"

"Is your Dad on overtime work again?" Kotoko nodded unsure of what to say. Of course his dad usually works overtime but she just realized that she had not been able to check his health after all. She put in mind that she had to check up on his father soon once they see each other first thing in the morning.

"You should advice him to take some vitamins for maintenance and have him rest for a while." Noriko smiled at her and pinched her cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kotoko responded, smiling.

"Alright and let's now bring these to those handsome men over there."

"Roger that."

They both laughed and sauntered their way to the two young men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey hey hey hey!" Kotoko stopped and turned to see an overly excited Marina running towards her.

"What's up?"

"I'd say real good news." Marina said as she giggled, unable to contain her excitement. Kotoko just raised a brow, totally perplexed as she waited for her to continue.

"Well, you see. There is a small gathering with the group in Doctor Irie's house." Kotoko's brow raised some more.

"I believe that just a small gathering that doesn't involve us Marina." Marina shook her forefinger sidewards and proceeded to walk beside Kotoko.

"Nuh-uh that's where you're wrong. Dr. Nishigaki actually invited me and told me to let our gang take part on it too. "

"You know it's not my-"

"I know I know. But could you just let this opportunity pass? It will be a great experience to be with the famous genius doctor. I mean it's not everyday that you could have a chance to hang out with him in his very own apartment."

Kotoko thought about it and silently agreed with her friend. Sure, it's not the first time to hang out with Naoki but she was still not able to go to his apartment even once since he came here. She wants to see where he lives. Taking a look at Marina, she sighed after seeing the excited gleam in her eyes.

"It's a yes right?"

"I'm not yet sure but-"

"Of course it's a yes! Oh thank you so much Kotoko."

"Wait, I can't b-breathe. Gah!" Kotoko breathed heavily as soon as Marina released her from a bone cracking hug.

"Well then, see you around." She strutted with hips swaying side to side as if she's walking in a runway.

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" Kotoko growled before glaring at her friend.

"Tomorrow at eight. Don't you dare forget!" With that, Marina went away while singing the song 'All about that bass' off key. Now she had to attend to her patients first before anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheers!" The silence of the room was filled with the sounds of clinking glasses, merriment and laughters. Kotoko, together with her friends, Keita, Tomoko, Motoki and Marina were sitting in one couch while the others like Nishigaki and Naoki occupied the two empty sofas.

"Well, we have gathered here tonight to celebrate the welcome party for our beloved Doctor Irie Naoki. " The ladies giggled at the sight of Nishigaki who stood up and raised his glass of champagne towards the stoic brown headed man.

"I know that this is way overdue but I just can't stand to not have a party for this genius man to have ever graced our humble hospital." Naoki groaned when Nishigaki took a sit on the arms of the couch and put his arms behind it, getting comfortable while suffocating him.

"Enough with that already."

"That fast? But I still have got lots of things to say."

"Yeah,Doctor Irie." Marina agreed while sending a wink to Nishigaki. Kotoko giggled at this and glanced to her friends just to see Keita staring intently at her.  
"Well, yeah welcome to the family and here's to celebrate hoping you'll forever be working with us. Cheers!" Naoki thought that the speech was lame but this is Nishigaki we're talking about. It would probably hurt his ego if Naoki would be frank about this.

"Is there something on my face?" Kotoko asked while fighting the urge to blush from all the stares she got from Keita.

"No, not really." Keita sighed and rubbed his nape albeit shyly. Unknown to them, a certain brown-haired was glaring daggers at their direction.

"About last time let's-"

"Forget about that." Kotoko finished.

"But-"

"Keita." Keita just sighed and drank his champagne in one go before trying to wipe his mouth his palm.

"Kotoko, I never meant to do that." Kotoko just stared at him and pat his cheeks.

"I know. So rest assured, I'm not angry at all or something. Sure, I was surprised that you did it but let's just leave it all behind now and move on, okay?"

"Stop flirting you two! The food's getting cold." Interrupted a sweet voice. Both Keita and Kotoko turned to see a smiling Tomoko, dimples showing, while handing them plates.

"Let's head over the table now, shall we?"

"Right." Kotoko said as she got up and head towards the table. Keita followed soon after but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Aren't you tired yet? How long has it been Keita?"

"Tomoko, I'm not really into the mood to listen to your nags right now."

"What-"

"Trust me, I'm almost there." Tomoko stood still for a good moment before sighing. Whatever could Keita mean by that?

There's a lot of foods laid out on the table. Even though it was only a small gathering, since Nishigaki prepared most for this event, he did try to make it worthwhile. Since he could never really be good in deciding what foods to prepare, that was the time he asked for help from the girls. After eating, they all decided to proceed back to the living room and had another round for drinking session. This time, everybody did not hold back. They had much fun and even Kotoko and Naoki, who don't like to drink at all, was forced to join the fun and enjoy the moment.

"Man,this is really great." Nishigaki said as he stood up and stretched, while holding a can of beer.

"Careful with that. I don't want you to spend the whole night out cleaning my carpet."

"That's very concerned of you."

"But admit it, Doctor Irie. This has been really a great night." Marina said as she opened a new can of beer.

"People who's as busy as us only have a few times of having fun. So this one's pretty much appreciated."

"Couldn't agree more." Motoki said as he sent a wink to didn't fail to notice the blush creeping from the cheeks of his visitors so before everything went out of control, he then decided to call it a day.

"Alright everyone, let's call it a day." But Nishigaki beat him to it. . in which he could be thankful for.

"Already?"

"You guys had too much to drink already." Naoki said before proceeding to slowly collect the empty cans of beers while watching a certian red-brown haired girl at the corner of his eyes. What he saw made him want to strangle the black-haired guy. Was his name Keita?

"Here let me help. Whoah!" Tomoko shrieked as she lost her balance when she stood up. However, thanks to Keita and his fast reflexes to catch her in no time before she hit the floor.

"Tch. You probably had too much." He helped her stand once more only to have her sway again.

"I was sure fine before I stood up."

"Boy, were you low in tolerance. Well, I guess that could be expected since you don't drink that much." Marina said, as she put her hands on her hips albeit having a difficulty in keeping herself in balance.

"You're the one to talk when you couldn't even stand well." Nishigaki said as the others laughed.

"I think that's our cue guys. We better head home." Motoki brushed his black tresses aside and put it behind his ear. Everyone agreed so they prepared themselves to leave.

"Can you still keep your balance Tomoko?" Kotoko asked as she assisted the blonde in standing.

"I think I'm fine." Tomoko smiled as she tried to stand on her own and tried to take two steps only to stagger backwards.

"Tomo-" Before hitting the ground, once more, Keita was quick to hold the blonde.

"Tch. You think huh?" The blonde just giggled sweetly before holding Keita's arms for support. But the blush that crept on the blonde's face didn't go unnoticed by Kotoko.

"If I hadn't known better, I think Tomoko has a huge crush on Keita." Kotoko let out a small shriek and turned towards her two drunk friends who laughed in response.

"You think so?" Kotoko found herself getting curious out of that small speculation.

"Yes!" The two nodded excitedly which made Kotoko doubt.

"The car's ready. Doctor Nishigaki offered to drive us to the nearest train station." Keita announced as he held the door open.

"Eh? But only four to five people could fit in the car." Motoki asked. The rest of them nodded in silence, even Keita.

"Well, all of us are just heading into one direction right and it doesn't take more than thirty minutes to arrive at the train station. I guess it's not that of a big problem."

"But you know how fat Kotoko is-"

"Hey!"

"and how broad Marina's hips and shoulders are."

"I'm proud." Marina said as she flipped her red hair back. Keita fought back a smile seeing Kotoko glaring daggers behind Motoki's back.

"Well, in that case, I will be staying behind." Kotoko huffed and pretended to be angry.

"I'm fat anyway so-"

"Aww, aren't you too cute?"

"Let go, Motoki!" The said person just laughed at the futile attempt of the former to get rid of his fingers, pinching her cheeks.

"Stop it now you guys. It's almost midnight. We better head back." The rest nodded except Kotoko.

"But I will be together with Kotoko since the car will be pretty jammed if we all suit ourselves in." Naoki, who's cleaning the table, stared at the arms that were wrapped around Kotoko's waist. Oh how we wish to burn them in an instant.

"Only the two of you, eh?" Marina wagged her brows that the group already last longer than expected for a useless topic, he decided to butt in.

"Kotoko will be staying with me. Her residence is a little bit far from the station and it's already late at night. I'll be the one to send her out." Hearing this, all of them stared at Naoki with puzzling look, well not Motoki and Marina anyway.

"M-me?" Kotoko pointed to herself but was ignored. After a few seconds of contemplating, Keita released Kotoko and put his hands in the pocket of his trousers.

"Very well then Doctor Irie, we'll be taking our leave now. Thanks for this night." Motoki and Marina also expressed their gratitude before turning to leave. Naoki just nodded to them before going back to the mess he has to clean.

"See you Kotoko. Good night." Kotoko just nodded and smiled to Keita while walking him through the door. At the corner of Naoki's eyes, he saw Keita leaning in and kissed Kotoko's cheeks which in return, makes the girl blush. He snorted but kept a straight face. There they go again, flirting as if no one's around. Somehow, thinking about that certain time when he witnessed the two kissing, he felt like as if something's boiling inside of him. He clenched and unclenched his fist. Enough for the bad thoughts; it's not worth the time. As he turned to leave the sink, he saw Kotoko standing near the doorway, as if not knowing what to do.

"Umm, Naoki. It's already midnight and-"

"You'll be staying over." Kotoko raised her brow at this. Somehow the idea of staying over doesn't seem just right. He's married for Pete's sake! She doesn't want to be the third party, thanks.

"Staying over?" Realizing what he just said, Naoki stopped for a few seconds before making his way to the kitchen. How could he make such a risky move? He's supposed to be a married man and one doesn't just easily invite a woman in his apartment to stay the night.

"You heard it right." He did not hear any response from his companion and so, he continued.

"What? Afraid something might happen? Don't worry, I'm not that type of guy." He chuckled at what he said before turning to face her, and in a scrutinizing way, he gazed at her from bottom to top. He had his back leaning to the table and his palm cupping his chin.

"Stop that look." Kotoko, who felt a little insulted, demanded in a serious way as she put both of her hands on her hips. Those curves, he didn't know she had it in her.

"Got my point?"

"As if I believe you pervert." She huffed and walked towards the living room. He just kept his gaze on her, watching every move she makes. It is the first time to have her in his apartment and honestly speaking, he doesn't know what to do. But he didn't miss the fact of how she looks so chic tonight. It was casual,sure but she looks good in it. She wore a pink cardigan over a white mini dress. She tied her hair in high pony tail which she didn't have a while ago. Following in the living room, he saw her lying on the couch, eyes closed.

"I'll be sleeping here."

"Are you insane? Get up." He kicked the couch which made Kotoko glare.

"I didn't know that lying on the couch is insanity now." She said while giving much more emphasis on the word 'insanity.'

"Well now you know. Now move and get in the room."

"And share one bed together? No thanks." Kotoko tuned her back on him and made herself comfortable. Irritated with the defiance, Naoki carried her over his shoulders towards the bed room without further ado.

"Naoki!"

"Scream all you want. This apartment is soundproof anyway."

"Put me down now you pervert!"

"As you wish." Kotoko gasped when she felt herself airborne and grabbed something to hold onto before her back came in contact with a soft mattress. With her eyes still close, she let out a sigh of relief. Then suddenly heard a groan in which she knew doesn't came from her.

"You idiot." Kotoko fought back a blush as she noticed how close their faces are.

"You almost broke my neck."

"What-" Suddenly Naoki groaned again but this time with a pained face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naoki didn't respond so Kotoko tried to shake the arms that were supporting his weight in order not to crumble her under him. Bad move.

Naoki buried his face on the crook of her neck, totally unable to hold the pain. Kotoko let out a shriek of surprise before trying to push him away. Again. But this has caused his head to spin again. Guess he had too much alcohol.

"Don't move." He ordered while gritting his teeth. Kotoko stilled for a while after feeling the odd sensation when he spoke, lips moving against her neck. She shuddered unconsciously but she squirmed once again. This is not right.

" I said. don't. move."

"You pervert! Get off me!" She tried her hardest to squirm, kick and push him but all in vain. Naoki just remained still, maybe getting comfortable lying on top of her. When Kotoko noticed how much he became silent and unmoving, she then slowly shook his arms to get his attention.

"Naoki-"

"Let me stay." Kotoko sighed. It sounded cute but it's not right at all.

"You're a married man for crying out loud. Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" She mumbled but had her arms grip tight around his.

"Caught about what?"

"I don't know. Stealing maybe?" Kotoko answered with a roll of eyes. That's a stupid question to throw at her.

"Hmmm, I see." Naoki said in a teasing way, hiding his face on the crook of her neck more, fighting back a smile. Kotoko sensing this,pinched his arms and pushed him again.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Hmm?" The vibration from that hum sent chills to her spine.

"You're mocking me."

"I wouldn't dare." Naoki teased.

"Get off now. It's getting weird."

"In what way?"

"Oh come on, Naoki. We're both adults."

"So?"

"You're married."Naoki smiled at himself. She's getting worried for nothing. But being the cruel king himself, he decided to tease her more.

"So?"

"You want to die?"

"I'm too young for that."

"Naoki!" Deciding he's had enough fun already, he suddenly rolled over the bed, dragging her with him. Somehow, her on top of him is kind of comfortable than vice versa. He can now feel his dizziness subsides.

"There,satisfied?"

"I'm tired already so let me go." Kotoko heaved a sigh before pushing herself up. Somehow, the words struck Naoki._ 'Let me go.' _Has she lost interest on him already? Is that Keita the one she likes now?

"Naoki, you're hurting me." Noticing his tight grip on her arm, he let her go and stared at her.

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

"What is it now? I thought we're over with vague question thing already."

"Keita"

"What-"

"Do you like him?" Kotoko stared at him, at loss for words. So, this is really what's troubling him since the last time. Naoki on the otherhand just waited, hoping that she will say no and say how crazy and stupid that idea is.

"I'm waiting."

"Wh-why?"

"Answer my question first."

"W-well of course he's likeable a-and he's a good friend-" At every positive remarks he heard about Keita, he comes to hate the guy more as he hates himself.

"Cut to the chase." Kotoko glared at him before sighing exasperatedly. The man's totally annoying. However, he just waited silently for her answer. _'Here goes nothing.' _She thought.

"I -" Before she could finish, Naoki grabbed the opportunity of pulling her into him and kissed her. The overwhelming feeling took over soon. It had been quite a long time since he felt the butterflies in his stomach, a foreign feeling in which he could never get use to. Only her could ever make him feel this frustration, jealousy, happiness,loneliness were the emotions he didn't know how to handle very well. All are mixed up in a way that makes him crazy. He didn't know what took over him though, whether it was alcohol or the feeling of fear for rejection. However, he did not stop. He showered her all the emotions she let him feel into his kisses. He nipped her bottom lip but she never gave him the access. It hurts on his part when she doesn't respond at all and kept her lips shut. He cupped her face gently to breathe and give butterfly kisses all over her face. Oh, how much he'd love to hold and love her like but to think that Keita had kissed her lips like this made him more aggressive. He nipped at her bottom lip once more but forceful and rough this time which caused Kotoko to gasp. Not the one to let the opportunity pass, he then give her the most sensual kiss he could ever let her have for the first time.

"Why are you not responding? Hmm?" In all honesty, Kotoko had just tried to hard to prevent herself from responding to the kiss. She's not quite so sure of how to feel anyway since it had been a long time she felt his lips brush against hers. Now, he's busying himself on giving tingles on her neck, kissing and nipping at the same time. It was pure bliss, she must admit and it took all the willpower she had not to give in.

"Naoki,stop." If she had said it without giving signs of hesitation, Naoki would have believed it but the way how her body responds to what he was doing, he thought otherwise. However, he did stop and stared at her.

"What if I don't?" Before he could stop himself, he placed a chaste kiss on her surprised inviting lips.

"You already did. Now let me go." She commanded in a weak voice before pushing herself up.

"Not so fast." He said before rolling over but stopped for a second when dizziness strikes back.

"Are you okay?" Naoki once again groaned before burying his face on her neck once again.

"Kotoko" He mumbled. Kotoko stilled after hearing him utter her name. Of how he made it sound so wonderful, she didn't know.

"W-what?" She fought the blush to crept up her face but too it was too late. She can already feel her face growing hot.

"Keita" Naoki sighed before continuing.

"He likes you, right?"

"W-what are you talking about? He-" She was at lost of words on how to describe their relationship to Naoki. But does she really have to explain everything?

"He's just a friend, nothing more." Kotoko admitted before turning her face to the side, leaving Naoki to bury his face more on the crook of her neck.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naoki said but Kotoko did not hear anymore of it since the alcohol and the happenings took toll on her already. Sensing her sleeping away already, Naoki faced her once more before dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"So glad. Goodnight."

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi guys! Wazzup?! ^_^ Nice to be back again. How long has it been since my last update? Well, I haven't really checked but hopefully not that long yet. ^_^v. Anyway, here's a little update for you to check out. Thanks for waiting and following this story. Also, if you did notice any grammatical or typo errors for this chapter and the previous ones, forgive this author for being lazy to proofread her works. :)

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

"Kotoko, prepare the plates please."

"Okay." Kotoko said as she walked away from the mirror and strutted towards the kitchen. Noriko hummed a tune while placing the foods for breakfast on the table and closed her eyes after smelling the aroma of coffee she's pouring on her cup.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"Mom."

"Oh Yuuki!"

"Do I really have to go alone tomorrow?"

"Dad will be there to fetch you. Come on, you're already eighteen and you'll be a university student don't tell me you still need a chaperon to be able to go home." Yuuki glared at his mom. Seriously!

"That's not what I mean." He sighed while taking a seat.

"You better finish your breakfast. Here. I don't even get why you're so worked up with that anyway." Kotoko just watched with smile at the scene before her. It must be so good to have a mother who's always there to take care of you and provide anything you need.

"Kotoko dear, I believe you should be starting your breakfast now since you're almost late for work." Kotoko's eyes widened as she quickly took a seat and devoured the foods on her plate. Yuuki and Noriko stopped at what they are doing as they watched Kotoko.

"She still had not changed." Yuuki mumbled as he drank his juice, eyes never leaving Kotoko.

"Here." Noriko offered juice to Kotoko as she stood up to prepare her bag for work.

"I have to go or I'll be late." Kotoko in a hurry, kissed Noriko's cheeks and patted Yuuki's head, who mumbled something about 'treat' and 'kid'. Shige just came in with newspaper in hand.

"You're going already?" He asked as Kotoko kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah. See you later folks!"

"Bye!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's what I have been telling you to stop doing already."

"No! Not that part, it hurts there a lot!"

"Of course it will!" Kotoko said as she massaged the sprained ankle of her ever headstrong patient, .

"I wonder what the noises are all about."

"Doctor Irie! Please help me get away from this nurse. She's killing me!"

"I said just stay put Mrs. Aoki!" Kotoko said as she tried to pry the hands of her patient off to the handsome young doctor. Kotoko did not make an effort of having eye to eye contact. After a while of tagging, she successfully had her patient sit well on bed and have the sprained ankle aided.

"See how violent this nurse is?" Naoki turned to look at the serious red-haired nurse while she's taking a check on her patient's medicines. He chuckled lightly and proceeded into getting his stethoscope off from his neck and put it on his ear.

"The worst is yet to come Mrs. Aoki but it would not hurt to listen to your nurse sometimes."

"Now, breathe in and let it out slowly. Good." After that, he further examined Mrs. Aoki.

"Kotok-" He was about to call the said nurse but his words died down his throat as he saw her having a nap, head on the table, beside the patient's bed.

"This woman must have had a rough day." Naoki turned to the one who spoke. If not for the voice, Naoki would have thought this person to be a woman. He had a very feminine face, tall height, short curly midnight hair and a mole under his right eye.

"Not really." Mrs. Aoki humphed. Naoki cleared his throat as he scribbled on his pad.

"Well, all of us are. Wake her up before the headnurse catches her."

"Aye, aye captain!" Motoki saluted in a very feminine way in which Naoki ignored and just passed to go to the awaiting patient on the next bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, that's what happened?" Kotoko glared at her friends once more before sighing.

"That's what I have been repeating for the nth time already. You could've just stayed to witness what we were doing anyway." Thinking about what she said, she stopped her tracks and tried to look at the corner of her eyes if her friends were observing her. Well, her mistake. No one is supposed to see that kind of event actually. She'd rather die than be caught red handed. Naoki is a married man. '_Tch. As if I don't know that. He's the one who jumped on me anyway. Not my fault. Nope,no not mine._' She mumbled to herself.

"You saying something?" Kotoko turned to see a smirking Marina.

"Wh-what do you mean? You startled me." Kotoko sighed aloud. Marina just raised her attractive brows before shaking her head.

"Boy, you got it bad. He's a married man, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Kotoko asked innocently but had her palms sweating.

"I know you got a thing for him." Marina whispered in her ear while trying to glance around if Motoki and Tomoko are still within the area, listening.

"What?"

"Don't act so shy at all Kotoko. I know he's handsome and great but that's just all." Marina shrugged her shoulders before sitting beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't have a thing for him then how would you explain your reaction on his insistence to keep you the other night on his apartment?" Marina asked bored while inspecting her nails.

"Or could it be that you are secretly his wife? Nah, forget about it." Kotoko was still processing all the observation Marina made. How could this woman easily catch up on what's happening from merely observing?

"But I'm sure you're not related." Kotoko was brought back to reality and shook her head.

"We're not." Marina just nodded in understanding. Palms cupping her chin, she thought aloud about the situation.

"But there's something fishy between you two." Marina announced before meeting Kotoko's eyes.

"You know how people also have some secrets they couldn't share to anyone but to themselves, right? I know what you're up to Marina but for now I'm just not yet ready to talk about it. But trust me, it's not something illegal like being the third party or the mistress at all." Kotoko said with seriousness that Marina has first witness.

"I'm looking forward when that time comes Kotoko but I hope it will be soon. I'm always a supportive friend but I just can't stand watching my friend tangled in a difficult situation." Kotoko smiled at the thought and hugged Marina.

"Thanks for the concern."Marina hugged back before patting Kotoko.

"Now go away already, your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Boyfriend?" Kotoko asked before turning to Marina's gaze just to see Keita waving at her.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kotoko glared at her friend before arranging her things.

"Not yet but you're getting there anyway." Kotoko sighed.

"Kotoko." Keita approached her in their table, hands on either side of his white slacks.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Good day Marina." Marina just waved her hand in response while writing something on her note. Keita then dragged Kotoko on the far side of the room.

"I'll be walking you home today, can you wait for me til six?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out at five thirty anyway."

"See you then." Keita announced before turning to leave. Kotoko just watched him walk away. After seeing him take a couple of steps away, Kotoko too made her way back to the nurses' station. She was not able to take the second step since she just felt herself being pulled back roughly.

"Keita?" Keita didn't say anything before his lips planted on her forehead.

"See you." Kotoko felt the heat crept up her cheeks before she patted him at the back.

"Yeah, see you." Keita gave a relieved smile before taking his leave once more, this time no turning back. He knows she will just be there if she promises to be.

"Ahhh, so that's how it is."

"What do you mean by that Mrs. Aoki." Mrs. Aoki turned her back to go to the vending machine to get some milk and tea. Naoki offered to do it instead but the old woman politely refused while saying 'I have my own hands to do this. Do you think I'm that old? Think again, young man.'

"I've been noticing that something is quite fishy with that stubborn nurse with handsome Keita."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I think that poor guy hasn't won that girl's heart anyway. If I remember correctly, the guy has been courting her for almost two years . Young people nowadays." Naoki was in deep thought before the old woman's voice echoed.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Doctor Irie. See you around." The old woman just walked with one of her hands on her back. Giving off a small smile of his own, Naoki stared a while before heading towards the wards, visiting his patients once more before the day ends.

xxxxxxxx

"Yuuki will be heading home soon. Be there, okay?"

"Mom, I can't promise to be there. You already know how busy I am. He's old enough already."

"But at least drop by at Kotoko's house or sleep there the night before Yuuki leaves. Yes, that's a pretty interesting idea." Noriko giggled before taking a sip from her tea.

"Mom." Naoki glared at his mother before removing his watch and took a seat in front of her.

"You're at it again. Stop meddling."

"I have to because-"

"Because?"

"You're slower than a snail."

"Slower than a what?"

"Snail and yes you heard it right." Noriko raised her brows at her son before putting her cup on the coffee table.

"Mom-"

"Tell me Naoki. Do you really want to pursue her?" Noriko suddenly turned serious and this time, she caught him off guard. Naoki lowered his head and palmed his lips.

"I have to know."

"I don't know."

"You have to know Naoki. Three years of depression since the day she left, no don't give me that look. You listen here, I know that I need to stop meddling with your affairs now since you're adults already but-" Noriko inhaled deeply, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"but I- I want to help you out. Maybe by just trying to fix the relationship you started to build before she left."

"I don't even know what you mean, Mom. We don't have any relationship. None at all." Naoki stayed quiet after that while staring at the floor.

"But you love her."

"Not an excuse." He sighed. Right. Maybe his mother is right but as of now, everything is just 's confused on what to do.

"She already like someone else now." He announced, every words within the sentence felts so foreign to him. Yes, he really thinks so.

_"Keita."Naoki woke up from his deep sleep just to hear the name he'll promise not to ever hear again. What's worse is that he woke up with his face near to someone else's feet. Startled, Naoki almost fell backwards from his earlier position on the side of the bed. Groggily, he slowly sat and stared at the sleeping woman on the other end of the bed._

_"Keita." That name again. Did she already like him that much that she even dream about him? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he stood up from the bed, walked to her side and covered her up with his blanket. Was she ever honest with what she told him last night? If that's the case, why does he feel like she just told him that to ease his worries or worse, to stop him from bothering her again? With one last look at her sleeping face, he sighed tiredly before preparing to leave for work._

"Naoki, we could still do something for that you know."

"Mom, that's enough. She officially threw me out of her life. What happened between us before are all behind now. I need to move forward, just like her." Oh, how those words are contradicting to what he feels.

"You-" Noriko glared at her son before pinching his ears hard. Seeing no reactions from him, she stopped and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. Okay, we'll give up. That's fine. But don't ever live your life again like the past three years Naoki." Noriko grabbed her son's hands into hers before she looked at him in the eyes.

"Promise me." Naoki did not say anything but just nodded slowly, sadness evident in his eyes. Knowing that her son needed comfort, she hugged him tightly and kiss his head.

"I'll be here for you Naoki, Remember that."

That morning after Naoki left Kotoko behind, still sleeping the morning away, the said red-haired girl is still on the bed, feet tangled in sheets. Kotoko groaned after opening an eye just to be blinded with the blinding rays from the sun.

"Ahh, what time is it already? " She asked herself, annoyed. Slowly getting awake now, she slowly sat up and observed her surroundings. She can't help but to notice how organized everything is inside. She smiled to herself before remembering what she dreamed of. Keita was sad after she informed him about the real story between her and Naoki. She can't forgive herself for doing such to the guy she started to like for two years. Deciding there's no time to waste, she then got out of bed and started folding the blanket, arranging pillows and straightening the sheets. Suddenly, came unbidden was the happenings last night. Kotoko shook her head to clear up her thoughts only to stagger groaned aloud before massaging her temples but smiled later at the thought of seeing Keita. Maybe that would ease up her worries. No time to think about what happened last night. She doesn't want to dwell on it or she'll be very unfair to Keita yet admittingly, Naoki's warmth and kisses do send her back to the past. The past wherein she was so love drunk with the said genius cold-hearted man.

"I'll make it up to you, Keita." She mumbled smiling.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: **Chapter 10 is up! :))) Just a heads up, the character _**Uncle Kouji**_ here is mine. :)))

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Uncle Kouji.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

"Kotoko."

"Uncle Kouji, where is my dad?" The middle-aged man with a black-dyed hair lead Kotoko the way.

"Here." He said jogging before turning on the left corner from the emergency unit.

"Dad!" Kotoko cried after seeing her father still unconsciously lying on the bed. She kissed her father's knuckles before crying silently.

"We were working 'til morning since last night because he said there's a lot of orders we have to prepare. I was out in the kitchen for a moment but when I came back, he's already lying on the ground unconscious." Kotoko nodded before turning to face the old man.

"I understand, thanks uncle Kouji." She wiped her tears before she checked if her father is well taken care of with medicines.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"We were in a hurry so we just called an ambulance and went here. This is the nearest hospital from the restaurant."

"I understand. This really surprised me. I usually tell him to take a rest and never worry too much about the restaurant." The middle-aged man just nodded after shaking his head. Seconds after, he turned to the unconscious man with a sad face. Kotoko too became silent.

"Anyway, Kotoko I really have to go back to the restaurant for now. Maybe the workers are waiting for me already. I told them what happened to your dad and I am expected to be there to take care of them. I will be managing it while your father is still admitted."

"I understand uncle." Kouji is the only relative that Kotoko and her father left. He is a single man but he has an adopted child, a boy, who is five years younger than Kotoko. They have been living in Kyushu ever since that's why when she and her father left Tokyo, they went straight to Kyushu to get in touch again with the only relatives they have.

"Let me know me if he has already gained consciousness."

"I will." Kotoko smiled at her uncle before she faced her father again. Kounji is her father's only sibling. Since they have moved in Kyushu, Kounji had been the one helping her father out in their small business.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Kotoko just nodded as her uncle waved goodbye and went for the door, taking his leave to manage the restaurant for the day. Moments later, the doctor appeared and made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Are you a family?" Kotoko turned only to face the doctor. She stood up and nodded.

"Yes, I'm his daughter."

"Kotoko!" Came a shrieking voice.

"Auntie?" Out of breath, Noriko inspected Kotoko before she turned her attention on Shige.

"Is your father alright?" She asked Kotoko worriedly. Before Kotoko could even get a chance to reply, the doctor cleared his throat before proceeding.

"Mr. Aihara is just alright." Both of the two women gave a sigh of relief.

It was their lunchbreak. Kotoko was eating lunch with her friends together with Keita only to be disrupted by an emergency call from her uncle. Kotoko was too shocked to hear the news and just ran straight away outside without bothering to tell her friends what's the call was up for. She rode a taxi and went to the hospital not too far from where she's working at and was welcomed by her worried uncle.

"It's just over-fatigue and stress." The doctor announced. The two women looked at each other before looking at the unconscious man.

"But we still have to monitor his blood pressure. It would be pretty bad if he has hypertension but rest assured, he'll be fine. We will be just admitting him here for a day or two and after that he can already go home."

"Thanks, Doc." Noriko said as she walked the doctor outside. Kotoko sighed before taking a seat beside her father's bed. She stared at him for a long time, supposedly thinking but nothing comes out of her mind.

"Kotoko." She turned and saw Noriko smiling at her.

"Auntie."

"Dear, as much as I want to stay here with you, I still have to go back for Yuuki. I have to see him go. You know how whiny that boy could be if his-"

"I understand, Auntie." Kotoko hugged Noriko while the older woman just tapped the other on the back lightly.

"I'll be back." Noriko whispered assuringly before she let go and peck on Kotoko's cheeks. Kotoko just nodded in understanding and smiled before walking Noriko outside.

xxxxxxxx

"So far that's all that I have to tell you for today." Nishigaki said as he adjusted his spectacles. Naoki just nodded while reading the messages from his mom about Yuuki's departure. Noticing this, Nishigaki cleared his throat before tapping Naoki on the shoulder.

"What can you say if we schedule another gathering again in your apartment?"

"Stop kidding. I have no time for that. Once is enough."

"Admit it, you did have fun last time." Nishigaki said in a teasing tone which got Naoki's attention. He stared down at the curly-haired doctor. Suddenly came unbidden was the night he spent with Kotoko and what he did during that time. Whether it done out of intoxication or not, he did not know. Shaking the thoughts away, he glared at Nishigaki before proceeding to walk ahead. When they were about to turn right, something caught his attention.

"Hey Naoki, let's go."

"You go first." Naoki said before handing a brown envelope to Nishigaki.

"And kindly put it on top of my table."

"But-"

"I still have to check something."

"Whatever."

Naoki walked slowly as he neared to the door that was left ajar.

"You have to tell her." He didn't like to be nosy and all to other people's affairs but curiosity ate him.

"I told you I don't feel the same way anymore."

"Trust me, you do. Love just doesn't go away no matter how long had passed. I know you still love me."

"Tomoko, you have to move on. Let go of the past." Naoki's ear picked up. 'Tomoko?'

"Easy for you to say." Tomoko said while holding back a sob.

"You know that I'm serious about her."

"So, you're just going to forget what happened a few months ago."

"W-why are you bringing that up?"

"Don't I have the right to do so?" Tomoko gritted her teeth.

"That's the past."

"But something did happen and you can't deny that fact. You were already cheating on her though you're still courting her. How much more if you two become official? If I tell her about this, how do you think will she react Keita?" Keita did not say anything and just stared at her. Is she blackmailing him?

"You plan to rat me out?"Keita sighed before putting his hands on his pocket.

"No, but who knows?"

"Tomoko-"

"Rest assured Keita, I will not be doing it. Sorry." Tomoko sadly said while staring at the ground. Realizing what she just said, she bit her bottom lip hardly. How could she say that in front of him? Since wen did she become so desperate to plan something bad? She's about to cry again and how much she hated it. She hated to cry in front of him, she hated to be weak, she hated to regret, she hated everything. Unable to hold back anymore, her tears flowed, glistening her pale cheeks. Noticing this, Keita stared at her for more before grabbing her by the arm and hugged her.

"Stop crying. You know how much I hate it when you cry." Keita whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying such horrible things Keita." Tomoko sobbed before hugging him back tightly.

"It's okay. Shhh."

"I love you. I'm sorry." Keita said nothing but nodded and patted her on the back.

"What's the meaning of this?" They both shifted their gaze towards the red-brown haired girl holding the door knob.

"Kotoko" Tomoko and Keita chorused, surprised. Naoki even stood straight and slightly pushed the door quietly just to see Kotoko on the other end.

"Kotoko-"

"Answer me!" The two flinched, surprised for they witnessed an angry Kotoko for the first time. Even Naoki had his eyes widened a little bit.

"Kotoko, it's-" Keita started but stopped when he saw the welled-up tears in Kotoko's eyes.

"It's-"

"It's what Keita?" Kotoko asked, gripping the door knob tightly.

"It's not true." Tomoko answered and stared at Kotoko. Kotoko just lazily turned her attention to Tomoko.

"You're not the one I'm addressing to Tomoko. Keep your silence for now. I'm not yet done with Keita." Kotoko drawled out, eyes boring holes to Keita.

She walked slowly, eyes never leaving the black-haired man and stopped two feet away from him.

"Now what? Cat got your tongue?"

"Kotoko wa-"

"Get out Tomoko."

"But-"

"It's true." Kotoko and Tomoko stopped and turned their attention to Keita.

"Keita!" Tomoko glared at him. Keita just stared and shook his head after.

"So what does that makes me? Are you toying with me Keita?"

"What you heard were all true but I'm serious with you Kotoko."

"Really now?" No one said a thing so Kotoko continued.

"So you want to get serious with me even though you know that someone will get hurt? Do you think I will just let that happen Keita?"

"With all that I have heard, I-" Kotoko searched for words but her mind was out of focus for now. So many things happened that she did not know what to think anymore.

"Do what you want." She said finally as she headed towards the other door and slightly bump her shoulder against Keita's on the way. Seeing this,Naoki stood still and calmly leaned to the wall. There's no need to hide.

Later on, an angry looking Kotoko walked by without even acknowledging his presence. Naoki silently followed her steps. He can see how sad she is by knowing the truth unexpectedly despite of the toughness she showed. When they reached the secluded area which are for nurses only, Kotoko came to a stop, clutched her chest and cried her heart out. Naoki who remained on the dark corner, listened to the hurtful sobs and cries of the woman he loves. He badly wanted comfort her but he knows that it's not yet the right time to approach her. Was it too late for him to come back and win her heart again? If he knew it was this hard to actually win the heart of the person you love, he should have done better before then. But who could actually love a random girl who crashed in your house after she confesses to you and did things that annoy you the most? It took quite a long time for him to realize that he love her. He thought that he just grown accustomed to her presence and never realized that it was fond and affection already growing.

"She must have liked him that much." Naoki mumbled before leaving the red-brown haired girl.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

_**P.s.**_

Hugs and kisses for everyone who took time to read and drop reviews and you _**Usui Takumi Walker** _for the consistency in reviewing and _**mayra.713.g **_for leaving such long reviews for this story. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. ^_^ Reviews from all of you guys makes me smile. Until next chapter. :)))))


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: **For any typo errors, grammatical mistakes, misspelled words or incomplete sentences, please forgive this one lazy author for not proofreading her works. :))

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

"Hey! It's been a long time." Kotoko smiled by herself as she talked on her phone.

"You idiot! How come you did not try to contact us again after we visited you?"

"Yeah, sorry for not being able to contact you guys after you came here. I've been busy and all."

"As if we're not." Kotoko smiled sheepishly before changing topic.

"Anyway Satomi, how's work?"

"Well, pretty busy but surviving anyway." Kotoko laughed as she tried to get some apples and a knife. Of how she was able to go on a day without talking with her old friends, she did not know. Now that she's talking to them, she realized just how much she missed them and how much she wanted to bond with them again.

"Sounds terrible."

"You bet."

"Anyway, how about Jinko?"

"Well, I think we're on the same boat you know since she doesn't like how much her work as an office worker is pressuring her. In my case, teaching kids is very tiring. Always have to keep up with those little hyperactive human beings. "

"Kids are cute."

"Not until you've got to experience in handling them everyday." Kotoko just smiled before putting the sliced apples on the plate.

"Well, no work is ever untiring. It's all about getting used to things."

"Maybe you're right."

"Kotoko?" Kotoko turned her gaze towards the newly arrived blonde and smiled at her.

"Satomi, I have to hang up for now. I'll call you again next time. Yeah, I know. I promise to call. Really. I do, I do. Bye."

"Old friend?"

"Yeah." Noriko slowly unwrapped the foods she brought and set it to the small table beside the bed.

"How's your father?"

"He's been in and out of consciousness but the doctor said it's pretty normal. Well, at least it's relieving to hear that he's getting better really. I know how much he hates staying at the hospital."

"Well, that's good to hear. How about your work by the way?"

"Hmm. . ." Kotoko swallowed before taking a bite of the sweet apple again.

"I filed a leave for a week."

"Approved?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then why did you proceed? Aren't you afraid to be fired from work?"

"This is my father we're talking about Auntie. I don't think I could just ever disregard this one. My father needs me." Kotoko said before staring at her father.

"You have a point but it is really hard to find a new job nowadays."

"You're being pessimistic Auntie. Don't worry, I'll have it checked for today. I have connections." Noriko sighed before shaking her head, blond hair swaying from side to side. Kotoko chuckled before sending a wink.

"Come, Let's eat. I know you're hungry." Kotoko nodded and was about to take a seat until her phone rang.

"I have to take this call for a minute." Noriko nodded before shooing her away.

"I will be eating first then."

"Okay." When she was in the hallway, Kotoko fished out her phone in her pocket before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kotoko." Answered a pleading voice, the voice she knew quite too well.

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Kotoko rolled her eyes and sighed annoyingly.

"What?"

"Kotoko, I'm sorry for that. Please know my deepest sincerity for apology and for the love I am giving you. You trust me enough, right?" She did not say anything, rather, just listening and trying to weigh Keita's words on her head.

"I know you're mad at me."

"If you do, hang up and give me a peace of mind. I'll talk to you when I'm ready. Now's not the right time to talk about that."

"I heard from our friends about your father's condition."

"I have to hang up now Keita."

"Kotoko-" The phone beeped and Kotoko ended up staring the screen. She didn't want to be mean but she's not just in the mood to talk with him about the issue now. Deciding that sulking and thinking about the issue is not worth her time, she held the doorknob and was about to enter when someone with a very familar voice caught her attention.

"Aihara." That commanding and elegant voice from a woman she knew quite too well. The voice that sounds that of an angel and sounds threatening at the same time. Yes, no doubt. It was her.

"Matsumoto Yuko."

"I'm glad that you could still recite my name quite too well. Still lacks the elegance in tone as ever though." Seconds later, they were glaring at each other and you could feel the atmosphere's getting hotter every seconds passed. Old habits die hard.

"H-hey! Ahhhh, Aihara! How are you doing? Why are you in a hospital?" The man with a weird character with moustache intervened at the same time dragging Kotoko a couple of steps away from the black-haired beauty.

"Oh, Sudou." Kotoko said, a little bit surprised while detaching the man's hand from her arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, you know uhh." Kotoko trasferred her attention to Matsumoto only to see the woman looking away with wait, is she blushing? When she turned to Sudou, she also find the man smiling sheepishly while hiding a blush of his own. Kotoko tried to analyze things and turned her head to the right direction, only to see the Obstetrics and Gynecology clinic not too far from were they are standing. Could it be that?

"You. You two."

"Ahh, what a waste of time to stand and talk with two idiots." Yuko announced.

"Hey! Wait up, Yuko."

"Wait!" Kotoko shouted and walked towards the two people she's addressing.

"Matsumoto, are you perhaps pregnant with Sudou's child?" Yuko's eyes widened in surprise for a second but a moment after, her temper exploded, jaw tensed and punched Sudou suddenly square in the face. Kotoko gaped at what she saw.

"It's your fault by always following me around wherever I go and now another speculation occurred because of it." Yuko cracked her knuckles, eyes closed as she stretched her head from side to side, as if ready to attack once more.

"It's already bad enough to have you as a boyfriend and now-" Wait.

"Boyfriend?" Kotoko's jaw dropped as she turned her attention back and forth from the two people. The said couple remained silent for a moment. Silence ensued but after a while, Kotoko broke into a fit of laughter.

"Wh-who could h-have k-known, right?" Tears began to well up her eyes as she clutched her stomach from too much laughing. The other person just stood there, watching her in annoyance. Seeing the glares thrown at her direction, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"You done?"

"Yes." Kotoko answered, fighting back the giggles every now and then. Yuko was just fighting back the urge to strangle Kotoko endless until she'll die from suffocation. Sudou on the otherhand just stood beside her blushing. Oh, how much his face annoys her.

"What are you doing here Aihara? Don't tell me you're pregnant with Naoki's child too?"

"Eh? No, not at all. We're not even dating but I'm here because of my dad. He's sick but he's alright now. Maybe we'll be out a couple of days from now." Yuko just nodded but she glared at Sudou. How come this guy never mentioned about what happened to Naoki and Kotoko. She even accepted defeat for winning the heart of the cold-hearted jerk because she can never equal nor top the love of Kotoko. But to know just now how her sacrifice went in vain, she didn't know what to do. What happened between the two?

"Why are you here in Kyushu anyway?"

"Well, we've been living here since the last three years."

"What?!" Yuko asked, surprised.

"Ye-yes. Why don't I have the right to live in here?"

"Then, how about Naoki? What happened between you two?"

"Well, he's married with another girl. We never did become an item. It's quite sad but I have already moved on. Remember Christine Robbins? The English girl whom Naoki introduced to us before? She's the wife." Kotoko said sadly and sighed. Oh, old memories. It does brings back together a lot of emotions.

"Married?" Sudou repeated. It's now or never. If these two are really fated, no matter what the consequences for this revelation, time will tell.

"Why? You know something?" Yuko asked suspiciously while Kotoko just raised her brow at this.

"He's not married to her. It was cancelled." Yuko smirked, Kotoko was dumbstruck and Sudou mentally applauded himself. Finally, the truth is out.

"I knew it. No one could actually thaw that cold man's heart no matter how beautiful a woman is. Only you, Aihara could do it to him." The news didn't settle right down there to her. Of all these years, she thought wrong? Why did anybody not mention this to her? Even Jinko, Satomi , Yuuki or Noriko, had they been all lying to her? But come to think of it, she really did not ask about it anyway thinking that Naoki was really married already for real. All emotions were mixed up and she didn't know whether to be happy or be angry to everyone for keeping it to her.

"Anyway, what are you doing here in Kyushu? Did you also settle down in here? Are you already married?" She asked to change the topic. Well, she was really glad that she was still able to find her voice back and able to talk after what she heard from Sudou.

"You do know how to change the topic huh? Well, I'm here only for a short time due to work. I'll be here until next week and this ugly man here followed me and just left his work in Tokyo. And no, we're not married." Yuko rolled her eyes, hands crossed on her chest.

"Not yet." Sudou chimed in clearing his throat and received a good jab at his sides seconds after.

"I see. Well, it's really a surprise though to know that you're already dating."

"But nothing could beat the surprise news that you told me about." Kotoko just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I hope your father get well soon. We have to go for now."

""Yeah sure."

"You know where I live right? You can visit me anytime." Sudou said before waving.

"See you."

"Yeah, see you guys!"

"Matsumuto Yuko,huh?" Kotoko gasped when she turned to see Noriko behind her, eyeing the two people that just left.

"Auntie, you surprised me there." Noriko just shrugged and entered the suite again.

"What are they doing here?"

"They haven't mentioned but I guess maybe they're here for check up but they didn't give me any details." Kotoko explained as she prepared the food to eat. Naoki's not married huh?

xxxxxxxx

"Have you seen the nurse that used to take care of me Doctor Irie?" Naoki stopped scribbling and looked at the old woman.

"No, I haven't. Why have you asked? I thought you don't like her?" He asked while getting the blood pressure of the old woman.

"Of course, I don't like her. Never mind anyway." He smirked before straightening up and looked at his notes again.

"You're in denial Mrs. Aoki but I must admit your health records are getting good lately."

"Of course. I'm doing well with the doctor's orders and with the nurse's consistent nags." After realizing that she said something that could be taken as a compliment for Kotoko, Mrs. Aoki cleared her throat and turned her back to Naoki.

"I understand. You just miss her. I'll send your regards when we see each other." The old woman just sighed before talking.

"I'm worried about that young woman. It's as if she's been having a lot of troubles lately."

"Don't worry about her too much or she'll nag at you more when she comes back. You know how bad it is for your health."

"I know. Thanks Doc."

"I'll be leaving then. Take a rest." Naoki then went out of the room and walked to the hallway in order to get to his office. He had not noticed that it's way past lunch break already. No wonder he felt dizzy and tired. Eating an apple on his way, he came across with Tomoko waiting for him outside his office.

xxxxxxxxx

Kotoko went out to her father's room to buy some snack and fruits when she saw Naoki coming towards her direction. A little bit panicked, she turned side to side if there's anyway she can avoid him but unfortunately, none.

"Kotoko."Kotoko turned pretending to not know who's calling and smiled when she saw him. Naoki just rolled his eyes totally knowing that she's just acting, in a stupid way as usual.

"Naoki."

"How's your father?"

"Still asleep. I don't know when he'll gain consciousness but the doctor said that it'll be within this day maybe or tomorrow." Naoki just nodded and both of them fell silent afterwards.

"Want to go with me?" Kotoko asked.

"Where?"

"Come."

"You dragged me in just to carry these things for you?" Naoki said raising two bags of groceries. Kotoko just nodded walking a couple of steps away from him.

"What did you expect?" Naoki sighed and caught up with her steps.

"Nothing much really, considering it's you." Kotoko stopped, and turned to her side just to glare.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing much really."

"Trying to make a catchphrase?"

"Not much really."

"Stop that. It's getting annoying."

"That's my purpose." Kotoko rolled her eyes before her gaze landed on one thing.

"Come."

"Where-"

"Two ice creams please." She excitedly ordered.

"What flavor maam?"

"Any flavor will do for me. How about you Naoki?"

"Same."

"Any flavor will do."

"Coming right up!"

"Hey! For you." Naoki turned to see her smiling from ear to ear, handing him his ice cream.

"Thanks." Kotoko nodded before taking a seat beside him. They were sitting on park bench surrounded with huge trees. It was late in the afternoon already so you can see kids playing around and some students in a group making some projects while laughing together.

"You should have paid for the ice cream, you know." Kotoko started while staring the scene before them.

"You're the one who dragged me in. It's just fair to have you pay for this one." Kotoko gave him a bored look before taking a bite of her cone.

"You are supposed to be a gentleman no matter what the circumstances are." Naoki didn't say anything with that. Kotoko was a little bit curious as to why she didn't hear any response from him but just let it be. The silence was comfortable anyway. She's already satisfied with it.

"For the last time of ignoring you and letting you witness my outburst, it's quite embarrassing. I'm so sorry for that." Kotoko stared at her shoes and pretending to be interested in it. It was embarassing for her to tell him about that to be honest but she doesn't want to dwell on it so it's better to take it out.

"Kotoko." That voice. When he's using it, she really can't help but to swoon from it. And the way he enunciate her name by syllable was really sexy. She had to pinch herself before turning to him.

"Ye-yes?" She immediately stutter when he leaned in to her, eyes boring into hers.

"Can I court you?" Good thing she was able to hold her jaw from dropping. She blinked a few times while staring at him dumbstruck. She then cleared her throat, looked away and stared at him again.

"What did-" She started but was cut off by her ringing phone. She hastily took it and looked at who's calling only to realize it was Keita. She deeply sighed and was about to answer when Naoki held her wrist.

"I'm serious." She blinked before realizing what he meant. She looked at the person calling again and the hand holding her wrist. She moved indicating to press her phone but he tightened his grip. She almost rolled her eyes before turning to him.

"I'm going to end the call. Would you mind?" She let out a sweet smile. This time it was Naoki's turn to blink before releasing her. Kotoko just smiled before facing her phone again.

"What if I won't let you?" Naoki turned to her to see that she's staring at the scenery of sunset before them.

"What will you do?" She continued before facing him.

"I will still court you. I am not asking permission. I am just merely informing." He smirked before standing up. Kotoko was dumbstruck for a moment before shaking her head.

"I see but you're a married man." She asked, testing if he will tell the truth or not. If he was, would she let him? However the truth is he's not so better be glad about. She better move on.

"I didn't know that the news haven't reached to you just yet up until now." Naoki started putting his hands together and crossed them in front of his chest.

"So?"

"I'm not. It was cancelled since we realized how we're not good for each other and that there's some special person we want to be committed to for the rest of our lives." He then turned to her and gave her a loving stare. If that's not a fraction of what we call confession, she didn't know how to call it but she felt butterflies in her stomach after hearing those.

"I see." She nodded as a sign of understanding. At least the air was cleared.

"Do your best then." She added before following him. And the game's on.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

**A/n: **Hoped you guys liked this chap! Until the next chapter! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n:** Hate it when I'm having a writer's block! :/ I want to write more stories but unfortunately, my mind doesn't seem to work these days. Glad that when I wrote this chapter, I was inspired and my brain functioned all too well. Well, that can't be helped. Anyway, on with the new chapter! ^^

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

"Hi Auntie you're-" Kotoko stopped when she was welcomed with a bouquet of roses covering her face the moment she turned. She hastily looked sideways and looked if she thought right and indeed she did.

"It's you." She didn't receive any response so she just reached out for the bouquet instead and smelled it.

"Thank you." She mumbled, trying to fight off the blush from creeping her cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself,that's not for you. Put those in the vase." She glared at the person before stomping her feet towards the table beside her father's bed. The jerk!

"I was merely thanking, I didn't expect it's for me." Naoki snorted before taking a seat. He was dressed in dark jeans and plaid shirt, white rubber shoes and to top it all off, wore a beanie and eyes covered with dark shades of ray bans.

"Yeah sure." Kotoko gave him a bored look before doing a double take. This surely is not his style but he does look good in it. He looked younger than his current age and thinking of him as a professional doctor is way out of it.

"Falling for me already?" Naoki teased as he take off his sunglasses slowly and stared at her in a sexy way, in Kotoko's point of view.

"You wish."

"Kotoko is your father a-"

"Good morning Auntie." Noriko just nodded while she gave her son a knowing face.

"What brings you here?" Naoki sit upright and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'ts my day-off and I have nothing else to do."

"Is that so?" Naoki gave a glare to his mom when Kotoko turned her back and checked on her father. Noriko just giggled and sent him a wink while whispering 'Goodluck! Do your best!'

Naoki shook his head, of course, whether he will say it or not, his mother will know no matter what. Call it a woman's intuition or not, sometimes it's quite annoying for him because it's as if that he can't keep anything from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you not to come with me." Kotoko said as she opened the door of their house. Naoki just ignored all her rants and went inside. He then situated himself on the couch and lied down.

"If you're that tired, you should have just-" She was not able to finish what she had to say when he pulled her in and hugged her.

"Stop being noisy. It's annoying." Naoki mumbled while Kotoko's trying to get away.

"Let go."

"I thought you've already learned from last time."

"I did." And with that said, Kotoko bit his arm which made him release her.

"I see. I forgot how violent you are now." Naoki smirked before putting his hurt arm on top of his head and closing his eyes. Kotoko with nose high up in air, stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Just a heads up, you're not allowed to touch me.I understand that you're serious with what you said the last time but we must also set a limit." She didn't get a response after that but she's sure she made her point clear.

When she reached her room,Kotoko hastily closed her door and clutched her fast beating heart. She slowly inhaled and exhaled before sitting on the floor, door on her back.

"That idiot." She mumbled while glaring at her bed.

"Maybe taking a shower will help." She said, slapping both of her blushing cheeks softly before heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes of taking a shower, she changed into new clothes and wrapped her hair into a towel.

Knowing she still needs to wash the dishes, she didn't waste more time and went downstairs. Without sparing a glance at the only companion she had, she went straight to the kitchen sink and started the chore.

Naoki who was napping, woke up from the sound of gushing water. He blinked a few times before getting up from the couch and slowly headed to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves, stood behind Kotoko and reached for the cupboard just above her head and got a glass. Kotoko feeling his presence behind her stood still, heart beating faster. Naoki on the otherhand, stared at the back of head. Deciding that the atmosphere's tense, basing from her reaction, he decided to tease her a little bit. He wrapped his arms around her and held the glass in front of her, attempting to wash it. Kotoko just remained unmoving, eyes wide. She can feel his lean torso from her back and a fast beating heart in which she can't identify whether hers or his. Deciding that the teasing is enough, she jab his side with her elbow.

"I told you not too long ago not to touch me." Kotoko said while gritting her teeth. Naoki just smirked but did not move at all.

"I'm not touching you at all."

"So how do you call this?'

"I'm pressing your-"

"You pervert!" She turned to him and hit him in the face but unfortunately Naoki was quick to dodge.

"What makes that statement a perverted one? You have one dirty mind." Kotoko blushed at his statement. Of course, he had a point for that. But what makes her think of perverseness in that statement anyway? Naoki noticed that she's lost in her thoughts again so he decided to flick her forehead before proceeding to help washing the dishes.

"That hurts!"

"Of course." She just grunted in response and proceeded to stand beside him to continue washing then reached to his side to get another plate only to have their faces in close proximity. Kotoko retreated while Naoki just continued what he was doing. With this, she walked a couple of steps and transferred to his left side only to notice something.

"You're hurt." She grabbed his arm and inspected it.

"Mmm? That's just a-"

"Maybe this is because I bit you a while ago. How come you did not tell me about this, you idiot!"

"I didn't notice it." She glared and him and sighed after feeling guilty when she saw the small bruise after her teeth had sunk into.

"This can't kill me you know, so rest assured; no harm done." Naoki said plainly while continuing to wash dishes.

"Okay then."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll see if I can cook something for dad today from the fridge."

"Hey-"

"You continue that." She almost giggled with the hint of annoyance and whining from his voice. However she did proceed to see if she can make something from the fridge.

"I wonder when was the last time you went to the supermarket." Kotoko withheld a gasp as her head hit the door of the fridge and look over only to see Naoki leaning over her, trying to see what's inside.

"You could've killed me there!"

"You're exaggerating." She glared hard before she closed the fridge and stormed off towards upstairs. She needed to get away from him. Naoki just followed her with his eyes before smirking. This girl has been more stubborn since the last time they saw each other.

xxxxxxx

"Is this enough?"

"You want me to shove that to your face?" Naoki shook his head before returning the big sized cabbage to it's place.

"This is what we need." Kotoko raised a medium sized cabbage, put it in the shopping cart before walking.

"I'll have to get some more veggies and while I'm at it, make yourself useful by getting at least two trays of eggs."

"That's too many."

"Got a problem with that?"

"I'm on my way."

"Good."

"There you are." Kotoko turned to see him putting the eggs she ordered in the shopping cart. Then came in the different kinds of fruits, five milk bottles, two boxes of ice cream and juice. Her jaw almost dropped.

"Holy cow! What's this?!"

"As you can see, fruits, milk-"

"Don't go stupid on me."

"I'm not."

"Get these back. We don't need these."

"But-"

"So you're paying?"

"Yes." Kotoko raised her brow at that before walking away. Naoki just scratched the back of his head before trailing behind her. Of course, this is the first he went grocery shopping. He's been so used to live a very comfortable life, thanks to his mom. Noriko was the one who always stuffed their fridge with lots of foods.

"Are you mad?" He said as he took hold of the cart's handle when Kotoko stopped to get some few meat and took a while before she answered with a sigh.

"I'm not."She said before getting fish this time.

"You are."

"You're annoying." She said before putting what she got on the cart. Suddenly she stopped and stared at the orange fruit. Yes, it reminds her of Keita. He usually bring her an orange or two at least everyday. Well, Keita's for later. Naoki had seen it and was about to ask her what's wrong but she beat him to it when she suddenly smiled and walked ahead.

"Thanks for shopping! Come again!" Greeted the sales lady as they went out of the grocery store.

"Wow,we sure bought a lot." Kotoko smiled after they finished putting all the foods in the car before riding shotgun. Naoki smirked before putting his seatbelt on. He never thought shopping could be also fun, especially if it's with her. A lot of customers a while ago kept on looking at them and some people were really courageous enough to ask if they were newly wed couple and complimented at how they really looked good together. Kotoko merely blushed and forcely smiled while saying thanks to them. How he wished that everything they said were real. If only.

"Will you be the one to cook all those?"

"No, of course you'll help me." Kotoko smirked before returning her attention the the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about that?" Naoki asked as he stared at Kotoko trying to cut more spices for her hand-made soup. She just nodded as she continued to slice it in small sizes.

"Dad loves my soup so I decided to make one for him." She said, leaving the table to see if the water's boiling already before she put some seasoning and the spices she cut. Naoki stood close to her, one hand on the hips and the other one on the spatula he's holding . Kotoko taste her soup and licked her lips before deciding to add salt.

"Yeah, just a little salt and it's-" She taste it again before she smiled in relief.

"-done!" She continued. Naoki just raised a brow before taking a look at the frying pan and flipping the fish on the side. He just made a simple fried fish but knowing him, he can turn something so simple into extraordinary not to mention a dish. He also made sushi, beef steak, curry and vegetable dishes which were all set to the table while Kotoko just finished making her soup.

"Here, have a taste." Kotoko offered, shoving the spoon automatically to Naoki's mouth before he could refuse.

"So?" He had a difficulty to swallow it but he took the risk. He just had to prepare some medicine for diarrhea later face did not give any reaction and so Kotoko waited, hand with spoon suspended in the air. Naoki just stared at her. Noticing this, she broke off from her trance and taste the soup herself once more with the same spoon. Yes, the same spoon. Naoki smirked at this and thought of her reaction when she noticed what she'd done. She got another spoonful of soup again and shove it to Naoki who had no choice but to swallow it. However, this time, he could finally taste her soup. A while ago, he was not able to determine it because he's been tasting a lot of his dishes.

"I'll ask again, how's it?"

"If you said your dad liked it, why do you still need my opinion?" Kotoko sighed before taking a seat.

"I have to. At least if I have another person to taste my soup, I could tell if my dad's lying to me or not. He keeps on telling me that he liked it so I made this one again especially because he's sick. I want to make him a proper dish so bad."

"He's stating the truth." Kotoko turned to him to see him just turning off the stove.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not that bad."

"So it's good?" Kotoko's eyes twinkled and her face lightened at what she heard.

"Your father's a cook so you should trust his taste." Naoki said as he take off the pink frilly apron, thinking it was his mom's doing again. Kotoko remained silent.

"And trust me when I say it's not bad at all." Well Kotoko knew that in Naoki's vocabulary, that meant good. He just didn't know how to say it properly.

"Really? As in really?!" She squealed and before Naoki could prepare himself, she jump in joy and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened. This is the first time that she hugged him. Romantically or not, he felt glad to be able to feel her warmth. She hugged him for a while he stood still, not knowing what to do. He was just so overwhelmed and when he raised his arms to hug her back, she retreated and smiled sweetly at him before taking her apron off.

"I guess we better prepare to leave. It's already five thirty in the afternoon. Just about dinner. I'm sure dad is awake by now." She said in a haste before going upstairs again to change clothes. Naoki did not feel changing any clothes anyway so he stayed at the kitchen and packed the dishes. When Kotoko came back, everything was ready.

"Ok, let's start pa-" She stopped and stared as Naoki put the last topperware inside the eco bag.

"Ok, that's pretty quick." Naoki nodded to her tiredly. His hair disheveled and couple of buttons were undone. Kotoko went near him, did his button for him and ruffled his hair before finger combing it back to its place after.

"Done!" She exclaimed before grinning. Naoki just stood there shocked before following her trail. Gosh, this girl had become such a tease and a very unpredictable one unlike before. But the butterflies in his stomach haven't recovered much yet from the warm feeling Kotoko brought.

Later on, they arrived in the hospital once more and had dinner at the suite room of Kotoko's father. The room was filled with joy especially when Kotoko seen her father alert and awake after a few days of being in and out of consciousness.

"You scared me." Kotoko said while hugging her father tightly. Shige just lightly patted his daughter's back while giving a few small laughs.

"I miss you dad."

"Me too."

"Don't ever stress yourself again. You're making us all worried. Pay attention to your health and tell me if you don't feel fine, okay?"

"I understand." Shige whispered to his daughter before turning to the other two people inside the room.

"I apologize for the trouble I may have caused." Noriko just waved her hands in dismissal and laughed.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it." Shige just smiled and added.

"Thanks for watching over this little kid here too." Kotoko sat upright and slap her father's arm playfully.

"Hey! Who are you calling little kid?"

"Who said that?" Shige pretended to ask innocently as Kotoko gave him a playful glare. Deciding that the teasing was too much, Shige then put his palm all over his daughter's face.

"I'm not close to getting scared with that glare. How disrespectful you are to glare at your father." Shige said playfully before they all laughed.

Later on, the nurse entered and told them that the visiting hours was over and that the patient needs to take rest already so all of them agreed and started to clean up. When the two women were almost finished, Kotoko turned to see if Naoki was busy only to see him fast asleep on his seat.

"The guy must be pretty tired." Shige commented aloud while adjusting himself on his bed. Noriko laughed quietly as Kotoko smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever have you let him do Kotoko?" He continued.

"I didn't do anything." Kotoko said defensively as she shook her head.

"But he seems pretty tired. You stayed together at the house and who knows what you have done."

"Dad!" The two older adults hushed Kotoko before snickering.

"Alright, alright I'll stop."

"Good."

"So, I guess we'll be leaving then, Shige."

"Already? Ahh, well I understand. It is already past nine. Thank you so much Noriko and I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No, not at all. We're glad to be able to help." Noriko said before turning to Kotoko who woke Naoki up.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked Naoki as he blinked a few times before stretching.

"You won't be staying over?"

"I can't. I still have to bring the things and wash them. At least Kotoko's here to stay for the night." He nodded before stood and went to the door but before he could open it Noriko butted in.

"Or you could also stay the night together with Kotoko." Naoki and Kotoko blinked for a while. Noriko raised her brows and smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"You know, she might feel hungry and might want to eat some snacks but she'll be afraid to get out because she's alone and she can't bring her father since-"

"I-it's alright Auntie! No need to be so worried. I- I can take care of myself. It's okay, it's okay. I think you both need to rest for the night." Kotoko said hurriedly before Noriko could convince her son to stay over. It's enough for her to spend the day with Naoki and she knew he already helped a lot to them so she can't accept more help from him.

"Noriko's right Kotoko. What if I want you to get something on the first floor, who would accompany you? At least we can have an additional person to depend unto for now."

"But dad, Naoki's-"

"It's okay with me. My shift tomorrow will start at nine thirty in the morning. I could still spare some time."

"But-"

"That's settled then." Noriko clapped her hands before gathering the things and head to the door.

"I'll be seeing you off Auntie."

"You sure?" Kotoko nodded before holding the door for Noriko. Seeing this as a chance, she then handed the things to Naoki.

"Ok then, let's go." Naoki rolled his eyes as Noriko started to talk excitedly to Kotoko.

After a short walk, they were already outside and later on called for a taxi. Noriko excitedly bid goodbye to the two young adults before she went off, not trying so much to hide her giddiness. When the taxi's not within their visibility anymore, Kotoko sighed before turning to Naoki.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to stay?" Naoki just nodded before walking in an opposite direction. Kotoko raised her brow and followed him nonetheless. They then reached a small park nearby and Naoki sat on the swing. Kotoko followed suit before she started speaking.

"It's pretty late already to stay outside. Aren't you going inside yet?"

"Can we stay here for a bit?" Kotoko stared at him before nodding silently. Remembering the events of the day, she then smiled to herself and fought the urge to giggle.

"Thanks by the way for this day. I enjoyed it a lot."

"We should do it more often then."

"Huh? Uhh, well. ." Naoki smirked at this. He knew he caught her offguard.

"Did you already talk with him?"

"Hmm?" Kotoko hummed before realizing who he meant. She stood up from the swing and had her back face Naoki. She's too shy to talk about it in front of him.

"Ahh, Keita. Well, not yet. I'm not yet ready to face him. But anyway, really thank you for all the help. I don't really know how to repay you but-" She stopped when she felt arms envelop her in a hug from the back.

"What-"

"A hug will be fine." Naoki whispered as he put his face on the crook of her neck and hugged her tighter. He didn't know that a hug could feel great. He didn't realize it until she hugged him when they were at the kitchen. He want to feel more of her warmth which thaws out the frozen cold-heart he got. She's the only sun that could brighten his dark days and her unending kindness always brings him to the edge into falling more into her. He needs her.

Kotoko did not say anything and just felt the moment. His hug really felt good which she never remembered to be. Their relationship before was unknown. They were not friends but also not the sworn enemies of each other. There's a little romance but nothing more on that. He did acknowledge her feelings but never reciprocated it, or so she thought.

They stayed still for a while until Naoki turned Kotoko to face him and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much for letting me in your life again Kotoko." She was a little hesitant to get too closer to him but when he said those, she can't help but feel warm and hugged him back tightly while patting his back.

"But don't ever assume that you're going to win me back by this."

"I know." Naoki laughed a little before hugging her more. The moment was great until someone decided to step out of the dark and interrupted to let his presence be known.

"Kotoko."

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: **It's been more than a month since I updated this story and finally I got to write how I want this chapter to be. I need more focus in my work right now and in addition to that, my mind was not actually working since the previous months to conjure up some good ideas for this chap but thanks for waiting guys. Enjoy reading and have a happy weekend in advance! ^_^

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Naoki glared as he saw his rival who instantly took the seat on Kotoko's left , squeezing himself in between Kotoko and Marina, while muttering apology to Marina who glared at him. They are currently having their lunch in the cafeteria and most of them ordered food except for Kotoko. She just usually bring her own food or buy some from the restaurants or fast-food chains. All of them ate in silence until Kotoko moved and coughed a little. As if on cue, Keita instantly reached a juice drink for her and rubbed her back which did not settle well on Naoki's vision. Thinking that he's not playing fair, he grabbed Keita's hand and twisted it with a little force without Kotoko knowing and glared when Keita sent an annoyed expression to has been two weeks since they have been doing this after that certain event in the hospital's small park.

"Thanks." Kotoko mumbled after clearing her throat. She choked, natural? Of course it is since she was not able to handle the silence and the tension well at the same time. She can really feel the tension between the two guys beside her and the other one is the tension she felt from the glares she got from the rest of her friends. All of them got that curious look on their faces and they never did leave Kotoko with their probing eyes. She sighed, thinking that she'll be doing a really long explanation to them.

Suddenly,a milk drink appeared in front of her which caused her to be out from the trance she's in,

"Drink that. You look like you need it." Naoki said while continuing eating. She just stared at him,dumbstruck and nodded slowly. When she returned her gaze in front of her, the obvious questioning look greeted her.

"You should eat fruits, especially oranges. You like orange, right?" This time, she turned to Keita and forced a smile before nodding slowly. The silence and tension ensued and Kotoko felt like running away already. She continued eating slowly while never minding the time until Keita stood up and gathered his plate and smiled at her.

"I'll go ahead first. See you around."

"Yeah sure." Kotoko responded while smiling and before she could prepare herself, Keita placed a chaste kiss on her left cheek as he ran for his life. Of course, he had to since Naoki was there. Kotoko fell silent as she stared at the direction where Keita left off. Naoki on the otherhand sighed deeply before finishing his meal.

"You're going already?" Kotoko asked as she also stood up and followed Naoki who only nodded. When he noticed that Kotoko was rushing to come together with him, he stopped and turned to her which made her had her face on his chest.

Marina, Tomoko and Motoki's eyes widened in disbelief. Naoki, seeing this, quickly side stepped and flicked Kotoko's forehead.

"Your friends are waiting for you. Don't try to follow me around if you don't want them getting the wrong idea." Naoki mumbled which Kotoko could only hear. The three person not too far away from them continued eating but their ears were pretty receptive.

"They are listening just so you know. And I'm doing this on purpose. I am not yet ready to face them and tell the whole story. It's tiring. I want to buy sometime to think about what to say for now." Kotoko retorted while whispering. She was leaning too close for Naoki's liking and noticing the small gap that they had, he smirked deviously. He then glanced the pretending trio before taking a step towards Kotoko.

"So for now, I want-" She stopped talking when suddenly Naoki's lips came in contact with her forehead. She forgot what she was saying. Her heart beat was beating like a drum and heat slowly crept towards her cheeks. Naoki seemed to be amused with the reaction he got from what he did and before Kotoko can come back to reality, he leaned in and whispered.

"That will give you something to talk about with them. I'm a good person,ain't I?" He then stood straight before sending a wink to the gawking trio then headed out of the cafeteria. A couple of minutes after, she turned only to face the glares from her friends.

"And that's it?" Kotoko sighed from a long story she told. They're on their way home supposedly but stopped over the restaurant not too far from the hospital.

"So he's the guy that you have been telling us. The one whom you loved for more than five years, the one who broke your heart to marry another woman, the man who's considered as the genius of this generation, working in this hospital. . ." Marina said in one breath and ended up catching her breath later before continuing.

"You must be kidding me Kotoko." She said in disbelief as she stared down at Kotoko.

"Admit it, you're just jealous Marina." Tomoko teased as she giggled softly.

"When hell freezes over. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of."

"Yeah whatever." Motoki responded as he stuck his tongue out at Marina. Kotoko and Tomoko just laughed at them before sipping their drinks.

"So, what are your plans?" Motoki changed the topic and everyone got silent, waiting for Kotoko to answer.

"Yeah and how about Keita?" Both Kotoko and Tomoko flinched silently at the mention of the name. Up until now, they haven't talked about the issue yet.

Kotoko can see Tomoko with her head down from the corner of her eyes and so to stop whatever awkwardness they felt, she diverted her attention to answering the questions instead.

"Well, I still don't know what to do."

"What?" Marina almost fell to her chair.

"That's just plain stupid. I mean, If I were you, I would grab the chance."

"The question is, is the feelings still the same as it was before?" They all turned to face Motoki as he stared at the window.

"Come on, let's accept that people change and feelings do change too. Don't give me that look. Do you know how many years have passed Marina? Kotoko has already moved on and now he's back claiming that he loves her doesn't mean that she's just going to forget whatever pains and heartaches she suffered back then. If it's true love he's claiming, then he better face the consequences of his cowardice for the past years! " All of them went silent and only the sound coming from the now almost empty glass of Kotoko that she still continued sipping was heard. Motoki, suddenly shy, hurriedly grabbed his own drink, bottoms up.

"Well that was uh, right." Tomoko commented dazed but elbowed Kotoko none too gently in which the latter coughed for.

"Yeah and I guess Marina has something to say."Motoki raised his brows as if challenging Marina.

"But every person deserves a second chance-"

"That's too cliche." Motoki snorted.

"and since Kotoko is asking our advices today it means she's affected and with that fraction of impact on her, no matter how small, proves that she's still feeling a little love for him."

"How sure are you?"

" Hundred percent"

"You're being confident."

"Yes I am, I bet my life on it. So, in the end why make the guy suffer if you still feel the same way? If it's for the sake of revenge then it's never really healthy and they will both end up hurt. Love is all about happiness." Marina leaned on her chair and smiled, satisfied.

"What are you five? Who can be fooled with that statement? Love is never about happiness. It hurts, it can destruct a person emotionally and mentally and gradually it kills the person inside. Now tell me when have you ever heard of a love story only full of hearts and flowers?"

"Now I have a proof that we're not talking about the same story here."

"Oh yeah? I believe we're just on the same page."

"But you look so affected Motoki. It's Kotoko's situation we are talking about here but from the way you react, it seems like you are the one who's involved." Tomoko commented while leaning on her chair.

"It's kind of surprising knowing that you don't easily loose your cool. It's a first."

"True." Kotoko nodded as she stared at her friend curiously. Motoki looked away hastily.

"Something happened? Do you want to talk about it?" The black haired one just sighed before shaking his head.

"Look, this is not about me, okay? We're talking about-"

"Oh, shut it Motoki. Saying the truth won't kill you." The three girls went silent and waited for Motoki to answer the questions that have been running in their heads. He stared back at them for a while before sighing.

"You guys up for some drinks tonight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotoko groaned when she woke up when a heavy pounding hits her head. She slowly got up and went to her bathroom to do her morning routines and took some medicine right then headed downstairs to prepare for a breakfast knowing that maybe her father's still not in a good condition to cook. She heard some noise in the kitchen so she walked a little faster only to see the person she did not expect to be there.

"It's still eight in the morning." She mumbled and shrugged later as she head towards them.

Naoki and her father, having a small talk over a cup of hot coffee as the breakfast lay on the table ,ready with some mouth watering dishes and a neatly folded newspaper beside Naoki. They shared a small laughs before the two took notice of her.

"Oh you're up. Come, take a seat and have a cup of coffee. I'm sure you need it." Shige said smiling wildly before and stood up as Kotoko sat down.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just have to go to the restaurant today and check it. It's been a long time since I've been there. Maybe you're uncle is so stressed by now already."

"Okay but be sure to bring your medicines and don't-" Shige shut her by kissing her forehead before letting out a heartily laugh.

"You're being a worry wart. Now, entertain this man here before he gets bored. I have to go. Naoki." Naoki gave a curt nod as Shige walked away and ruffled Kotoko's hair on his way.

"Dad!" They just heard his laughter as it slowly faded.

"So what brings you here?" Kotoko turned her attention to him, without bothering to straighten her hair and sipped on her coffee directly then stuck her tongue out later.

"Hot?"

"And bitter" She reached for a juice and drank it. Naoki chuckled slightly before staring at her.

"So?"

"Just coming to get you." Kotoko raised her brow. They had a staring contest for a while before he surrendered.

"Dress up."

"Why?"

"We're going for a run."

"You must be kidding me. No, I refuse. I'm really not into- Hey! Put me down Naoki!"

"Tone down your voice or else your neighbors will get the wrong idea." He said chuckling.

"Put me down you pervert! And I don't care. I'll scream as loud as I can."

"Suit yourself." He patted at her back side which made her stiffen.

"You didn't-"

"Yes I just did." She began moving, squirming again and tried to hit him as they ascend the stairs. She then felt sick once more so she stopped struggling and opted for a firm hit on his backside too supposedly but hesitated.

"See, it's just fine for you to be obedient at times."

"Shut up. Seriously, I'm going to puke anytime soon." She suddenly felt herself airborne and felt the soft mattress on her back before she knew it. She steadied her breathing for a while before finding the voice to speak again.

"You jerk, you didn't even let me finish my coffee or have my breakfast." She said while having her eyes closed, calming herself.

"You said it's hot and bitter. Breakfast? And here I thought that you should be on a diet since you're getting heavier since the last time I carried you." She heard him respond and later on felt the bed sinking on her side. She couldn't think of a nice retort so she opted silence would be better for an answer as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Real mature, Kotoko." She rolled her eyes once more.

"Whoever invited you to get inside in my room and make yourself comfortable on my bed?"

"Myself obviously." He answered in a husky voice laced with amusement.

"And it's just fair to let me in your room since you've been to mine last time." She opened her eyes at that and glared at the man beside her, lying on his side with an elbow supporting his head while staring at her. He absolutely looked gorgeous and if it didn't help at all, he smelled of a mild scented cologne which added to his masculinity and a look so fresh from bath . Hmm. . And his minty fresh breath smells so heavenly whenever he speaks that it made her want to catch it with her own mouth. Noticing where her thoughts are leading her, she shook her head which only caused her to become more nauseous.

"Urgh. Stupid hangover." She mumbled and closed her eyes again. It's better than to actually have it open and stare at the only annoying person accompanying with her.

"I thought my looks could really give you a hangover." She snorted. He could be cocky if he wants to. The nerve! He winked at her before chuckling. Kotoko just rolled her eyes.

"Oh spare me. It's bad enough to be basked in your unwelcomed presence, staring at me in all you gorgeous glory and do nothing than to annoy me since my dad left, your highness. You should do me the favor of leaving me alone for once to have some peace of mind."

"Would that make the empress happy? Me, leaving?" Somehow, she can tell that there's sadness with the tone of voice he's using. It somewhat pained her in a way she couldn't decipher.

"Very." She heard him snort before he replied in a teasing voice again.

"Too bad. I've got no plan." Then, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. He had been staring at her since forever and before she knew it, her soft snore sounded over the now quiet room.

He had been trying his best to woo her for the past two weeks and so far, Keita was doing his too. He could still remember that night when Keita suddenly emerged from the dark when he and Kotoko were having a moment. Keita ignored his presence when he went near them and asked Kotoko's forgiveness in front of him without hesitation. He can see that Keita's lost and was very sincere in apologizing. Kotoko took a moment of silence before she sighed and nodded in resolve while muttering her answer which made the lad cheer with glee. After that, the dreaded moment he has been fearing to come finally happened. He confessed his feelings to her in an utmost sincerity and before Kotoko could say something, he then announces to continue to woo her until she will say yes. Kotoko then turned to him and bit her lower lip to signify that she was a bit uncomfortable with the situation they three were in. Both Keita and Naoki then wished each other luck in the little competition they have for winning her heart after Kotoko left them to go back in the hospital first.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Kotoko moved slightly lay to her side, facing him completely with the most serene face he has ever seen her. Her hair was still disheveled and some were covering her face as she continued to sleep ever so soundly. Maybe he really had the bad timing of visiting her and so, deciding that she really needed her rest for now, he slowly moved out of the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her til waist up. He just have to cancel whatever plans he had made up for today. He stared at her for another moment before he slowly walked out of the room, feelings and decisions still never settled but he sure didn't walk out broken.

Right when she heard the door move to a close, she then opened her eyes slowly and sighed deeply while she stared at the now empty room he once had entered. Keita wanted to meet her this afternoon for a small talk and hang out a little but she has an idea what this might be. She's now very confused with her feelings and she didn't know how to handle situation like this. The past and present collided with a bang and left her with no escape. Will she stay with the one who loves her or is she going back to the one she loves? But who's who? With a groan, she covered her face with the blanket and forced herself to sleep.

xxxxxxx

Kotoko stood at their veranda as she stared at the fine view of skyscrapers in downtown area. She loves hanging out in there especially when she had to meditate over things that make her life complicated. The cold winter air nipped at her exposed skin in the neck which made her shiver a little. She's just wearing a fitting pink sweater that shows her curves and a black leggings with a pair of ugg boots. She was about to head to the nearby restaurant to meet up with Keita but the male called on a last-minute change of plans and told her that he will come visit her at home instead, so here she was, waiting. She was about to get lost on her thoughts once more when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." Greeted Keita when she opened the door. She smiled at him and rubbed her hands together before she invited him in.

Keita smiled in return before raising a box of cake and two grocery bags on the other hand.

"Where should I put these?"

"Table." Kotoko just stared at Keita who was busy preparing the things he brought. He opened the box of cake and later on moved the items out from the grocery bags and went in search for the garbage bin. She stared at him, amused before she pat him on the shoulder.

"Hand it over." She gestured for the bags and handed him the cake server knife. He smiled as a thanks and returned to the table.

"So what's with the change of plans?"

"The table I reserved was given to another customer and I was just informed an hour ago before our meeting. Well, I felt really bad about it but with the caller constantly apologizing for what happened, what kind of person am I to not forgive and forget anyway? So, yeah that pretty sums up everything." Kotoko nodded in understanding as she indulge herself on the chocolate cake she's currently eating, noting that she should buy some for her father next time. Engrossed with her thoughts, she didn't notice Keita appraising her looks for today. He can't really deny that she definitely looked beautiful with her outfit . Too bad, they just stayed at her home but shook away the thought and just thought that he can consider himself lucky for being able to be the one to witness the beauty in front of him.

"So, I've got really nothing much to offer right now knowing that this is so unexpected but how does a movie sound?" Kotoko asked as she tried to look for a good movie in the living room. Keita was busying himself on the kitchen so she was buying time to think of a way on how do they spend time.

"That sounds good." She can hear Keita responding, voice echoing from the kitchen as she can smell something good from there. She continued searching through the filed DVD tapes and smiled satisfactorily when she saw the movie 'Pee Mak Phra Khanong' .

"Maybe a Thai movie would be great. " She mumbled before smiling. She was about to go to the kitchen to see what was Keita doing when suddenlyhe arrived holding two plates of the mouth watering carbonara.

"Well, you're pretty deft in cooking. I just left you for not more than thirty minutes."

"Well, this is just really easy to prepare. Just a piece of cake." Keita said, sending her a wink after he put the plates on the coffee table.

"Oh come on now, don't go cocky on me."

"I'm not." Keita put on an innocent face as he shook his head slowly.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, smiling before settling on the couch. She was about to press the movie play when Keita stood up abruptly and went straight to the kitchen as she followed him with her eyes. He later returned with a large-seized bowl of popcorn, a pitcher with an ice-cold tea and two glasses in hand.

"Thought a movie marathon won't be as good as it is without something to chew on."

"I think I agree with you." Kotoko said before pressing the remote into play. They spent the day laughing their hearts out, eyes watery from too much amusement as they sat together on the couch in close proximity without knowing. They felt so good at that moment, forgetting the recent issues they were facing, to try to restore and fix the broken bond they once had. They both missed each other's company and the moments that passed where they shared laughs, teases, loneliness and all more than they ever know.

As the credits rolled, signifying the end of the movie, Keita sighed happily and looked sideways in order to see Kotoko wiping the tears that escape her eyes due to the movie they watched. It sure was funny being a comedy horror film and he totally enjoyed every scenes of it. A movie worth to watch.

"So," He started as he faced Kotoko and leaned on his left arm which was stretched at the back of the couch.

"thanks for today I guess. I enjoyed our date today Kotoko." Kotoko turned to him with an awkward smile as she asked.

"Date?"

"Yes, I consider this as a date." Kotoko merely nodded before sighing deeply while Keita just stared at her.

"I hope you enjoyed too." He mumbled.

"I did enjoy. It was my first time watching that movie and it exceeded my expectations. Well, I didn't really-"

"Kotoko" Keita held her hand, chuckling as he know that she's nervous considering that she began to ramble.

"I am sorry for being a jerk, for not telling you about I and Tomoko's past. It slipped my mind, really and I thought that she's over with me and already moved on considering that we are just starting to hang out as friends, in my point of view anyway. I didn't expect that things will turn out that way. I'm sorry Kotoko and I hope you'll forgive me for what I have done." Keita finished with a crestfallen face, as he just held her hand and draw circles on it with his thumb, never meeting Kotoko's gaze on him.

"What am I gonna with you?" Kotoko whispered as Keita looked up in response.

"Well, how about forgiving me as a starter?" He said sheepishly as she shook her head, smiling.

"I'll be working on that."

"Sorry, breaking your trust is the worst thing I never imagined to do."

"Keita, one sorry is enough."

"I won't mind saying sorry a million times or more to get you to forgive me. I'm sorry Kotoko. I'm sorry, sorry, very s-"

"One more sorry and you'll never get to see yourself standing in two feet again. Forget about the idea of me forgiving you too."

"I'm s-" Kotoko glared and sent him a penetrating gaze as to challenge him to do so only to have him chuckle silently. They sat in silence,enjoying each other's company while Keita is holding her hand until he noticed the time.

"Well, I'm afraid I need to get going now. It's almost eight already." He let go of her hand and gathered his things as he stood up. She then followed him and walked him to the door.

"What time does your father get home tonight?"

"Maybe around or before nine."

"I see." Keita said as he put on his shoes and fixed himself, Kotoko just staring.

"Well, I got to go."

"Sure, see you."

"See you." Kotoko smiled before staring at his back. When he was about three steps away from her, she slowly closes the door but suddenly a hand stopped it from doing so.

"Oh, Keita what-" She staggered a little when his arms went around her with a tight grip. She was a little surprised with the big hug from him but composed herself and pat him in the shoulder. Keita squeezed her body more before slowly facing her. They were standing face to face, nose to nose and forehead lay against each other. A mere inches could close the gap in between. Kotoko's heart beat accelerated and she could already tell that red dusted across her cheeks probably right now since she felt it getting hot. Neither of them spoke and just enjoyed the warmth their bodies could provide in contrast to the cold winter air in the doorstep. They were lost with each other for a few seconds before Keita's lips dropped a lingering kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Kotoko." He said softly before letting her go and walked away without looking back. Kotoko stood there, eyes wide before she hugged herself and got inside. Of how many emotions he could evoke to her, she didn't know. All she knew was that her knees felt like jello after as he sent her heart into a frantic beating tonight. 

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n**:This chapter is unedited so there might be grammatical or typo errors. Please bear with me. Thanks! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-**

_**Kotoko**_

I was out of breath when I reached his apartment. How could he! I knocked three times on the door but it seems like no one is answering. I steadied my breathing before I knocked again but same result.

"For Pete's sake! Open the door." I whispered to myself as my knocking turned into a heavy pounding on the door.

"Naoki? Are you in there?" My voice turned out to be a little louder this time. No one answered. Nothing but the deafening silence surrounded me throughout the empty hallway. Realizing my useless effort, I crouched down and put my palm on my face. Tears welled up in my eyes as I held back the sob. No he didn't just left without me knowing!

It was four days ago since I last saw him after his little visit early morning in our house. I refused to go with him for a run and accepted Keita's invitation for a dinner. Everything went well or so I thought. We already fixed whatever misunderstanding I and Tomoko had. I was happy but I still never made a choice of who between Naoki and Keita. Then to my horror, I realized something. He must have known about the date. He must have known from a different source. He must have misunderstood that's why he left.

He left.

He left for Tokyo without a word.

He must have been hurt.

He must have been-

"Kotoko." Just hearing her voice made all my shield crumbles into pieces. I looked up at her with a sad smiling face, arms wide open, before I ran into her and hugged her tightly.

"Auntie, Naoki. . he left me." Aunt Noriko patted my back as I cried my eyes out. I sobbed 'til my throat became dry and she just remained silent, listening to my outburst.

xxxxx

We were laughing in the nurses' station while having a little break. Keita and Tomoko were not around since they have different break time to us.

"Well, here I thought you could already have your happily ever after with Takashi but you just screwed it up. What did you even say anyway?" Marina asked while fighting to urge to laugh once more at Motoki's story.

"Well, um. . "

"Come on, we won't judge you, you know." I wagged my eyebrows as I giggled.

"Well um I kind of told him that-"

"That?" Marina and I urged.

"-that I" Motoki fought off the blush from creeping his cheeks. We looked at him expectedly and nodded to urge him more.

"I need to feed my fish and I have to hurry home or else my innocent clown fish will turn into a hungry piranha?" He finished with a little embarrassment dripping in his tone. We broke into fits of laughter.

"You said what? After he asked you out, you said that? You totally screwed it up." Marina said giggling. Motoki just glared at the two of us and decided to leave us when he noticed the time.

"Ten bucks says Takashi will call it quits and never see nor call him again." Marina started while we followed Motoki.

"Fifteen bucks says he'll forget about it and ask him out again." I said, whispering to Marina who grinned widely.

"Okay we'll-"

"Oh,Shut up! Geez" Motoki said before walking ahead, leaving Marina and me giggling. Oh, it's so fun to tease Motoki.

"Kotoko"

"Hmm?"

"You know that you can tell us about it right?" I smiled sadly before responding.

"Yes, thanks for being there for me always. You guys rock!" I tried to sound cheerful but it turned out to be lifeless instead.

"You can tell us what's bothering you. We're all ears." I let out a deep sigh before turning to the staircase, Marina behind me.

"Have you already chosen which one from them?" I remained silent and Marina just sighed.

"You either have to go after him to Tokyo or stay back here for Keita. Sort out your feelings Kotoko. You can't have the two of them. Free the other one. Don't lead the person on if you don't have any intention of reciprocating his feelings."

"She's right." I looked right to see Motoki standing beside a wall, three steps of stairs up from me.

"It's been two days since you've been acting unusual. It pains us to see you hurt or sad." He added. So they have noticed,huh? Guess actions can't really lie.

"You have to put an end to this suffering and start the romance that was long overdue. You guys deserve to be happy." Marina patted me before she walked ahead. When I looked up to Motoki, I saw him sending me a warm smile before following Marina. So I need to make an action now, huh?

_**Naoki**_

I have arrived here in Tokyo a couple of days ago. I've got no choice. After I came back at my apartment in Kyushu, I got a ring from the Tokyo main branch hospital. They asked me to go back to Tokyo and let another new doctor, that they will be sending, assume my unfinished tasks. They said it's urgent. I don't know if fate was really helping me but I think that it's time for me to go also. The morning after, I got to meet the new doctor who will be replacing me and introduced to him the unfinished tasks that he had to continue. When we were walking in the hallway, I saw Kotoko talking with Keita, who's holding her right hand affectionately. It was quiet a sight if you ask me. I balled my hands into a fist inside my pocket and turned away from them. Maybe she has already chosen who. Maybe it is him. The chances of getting her to choose me were getting pretty slim.

The next day, I was passing by when I overheard Kotoko's friends talking about the 'date' she and Keita had. After staying for a moment, I already knew plenty of the details about the said date and chuckled humorlessly to myself. That was the reason why she refused to go out with me the other time. Later that day, I saw her in the hallway. Our eyes met and hers were happy, very opposite to mine. I didn't know what emotion did I convey most but her expression suddenly changed into a very curious one. We were walking towards each other and when we were just three steps apart, she held my gaze and was about to speak but I continued to walk towards her.

. . . and walked passed her.

"Naoki?" She called out to me silently. I stopped on my tracks for a while, waiting for her to say something but she didn't and so, I resumed walking further. Away. Away from her.

I needed to keep my silence or else I will be just blurting words that may hurt her. Words that may widen the already huge gap we had which we or I had failed to fill in. I needed to keep my silence or I'll never be able to let her go. I needed to stay away and going back to Tokyo empty-handed was the only way. No goodbyes. Just silence and everything will be alright.

"Earth to Naoki?" Suddenly the repeated snaps of fingers brought me out of the trance I never realized I was in.

"Huh?"

"You left your heart and mind in Kyushu?" Christine's small laughs filled the area in the restaurant we're in. I just grunted before I sipped my coffee.

"I've been trying to call you like the nth time already but you were out there in space."

"Well I'm back." I smirked.

"In one piece? Physically and mentally present?" I nodded, refraining myself from chuckling.

"Yes." I straightened up in my seat and looked at her.

"So, that was what happened. But I hate to say it Naoki, you screwed up long years! She had already given you the chance to win her back but you started being a coward and get back here, tail in between your legs."

"She has Keita to keep her company and maybe for the rest of their lives."

"Geez, you haven't even heard her answer of who she chooses over you two. You're jumping to conclusions so early."

"Well, actions speak louder than words."

"Those weren't enough basis. What you could see can be very deceiving sometimes. Words fills up that missing link."

"What if words and actions really did compliment each other?"

"You need to confront her about it Naoki. Who knows it is just plainly platonic for them? You'll never know the answer and you'll end up more in pain." I remained silent. I know she's right about every words that came out from her mouth. I know I need to confront Kotoko but wouldn't that only complicate things more?

Suddenly, a warm hand enveloped mine. I looked at Christine across our table.

"Give it a try. Whatever the result is, I'll be here for you. We'll be here for you. At least you'll get the answers that you so long to hear." Maybe I need time to consider what she said. I have already walked away. There should be no turning back but I know that deep down inside of me, there's this tiny hope that maybe she will choose me over Keita.

"I think I need to give her space for now Christine."

"But you're not giving up right?"

"Who knows?"

"Naoki!" I chuckled a little when she slapped my arm.

"I will not promise anything Christine."

"So, you'll just give her to Keita without feeling any remorse?" I sighed deeply.

"I have already tried my best."

"But those weren't enough. Go back to Kyushu and man up! Don't just sulk in here and be a sissy!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Argh! You're so stubborn." Christine leaned back to her chair, arms on her chest. I just smiled at her before sipping my coffee again. Can I still fix this? Would Kotoko let me fix this relationship? Haven't I had enough of shattering her to pieces before? Will I be able to take care of her and reciprocate her feelings? Will I be enough? Plenty of questions made my head spin. Maybe, confrontation would really do good.

_**Kotoko**_

"I also don't know that he will be returning home too soon. Yuki was the one who informed me about Naoki's arrival in Tokyo." I was sitting on her bed as she busied herself of putting her clothes into her luggage.

"I'm so sorry for that dear but knowing Naoki, maybe he has a valid reason for it. He left us all hanging. That guy, he really never grows up."

"No need to be sorry Auntie, I understand." I smiled sadly at her as she looked at me and touched my cheeks.

"But I have to leave you again dear. I have to go back to Tokyo soon. There's no use to stay here anymore and I already made a promise to Yuki that I'll be only extending two weeks stay here after he left." I nodded weakly. They'll leave us again, me and my father. We got silent for a little while before Auntie spoke.

"If you want you could go with me."

"What? but I-"

"Oh, sorry about that. Keita might not like it." She knew Keita? What does he has to do with me going to Tokyo if I want to anyway?

"How do you know about him Auntie?"

"Long story but forget about what I said. You can still visit us anytime. You'll visit right? You and your father."

"Yes, we will make sure of that."

"I'm happy to hear that." She hugged me tightly before releasing me. Tears welled up in my eyes making it misty. It saddens me that even Aunt Noriko has to leave now. She's always been like a mother to me. So caring, loving and gentle to me as if I was her own.

Suddenly, a honk outside brought me back to reality. Then came in my father, jogging towards us as we head down the stairs.

"The taxi's here." We nodded before we arrived at the last step of stairs and walked passed the living room.

"Thanks a lot Shige. For the hospitality and being accommodating when we crashed into your house. I know we did surprise you but you were very welcoming." Father chuckled while helping her to load her luggage in the taxi's compartment.

"You're always welcome Noriko as so as your whole family. That's the only thing we could repay you for helping us in times of our great needs in the past. Send my regards to Shigeki. Tell him I'll pay him a surprise visit sometime."

"Sure. I'll be heading now. Kotoko?" I turned to her before running and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Take care Auntie. I will miss you." My voice was muffled on her chest.

"You too. I'll miss you dear. But we will still see each other. I promise you that." I nodded before releasing her.

"Shige." They hugged for a while and after that, Aunt Noriko got in the taxi as it sped off.

"Kotoko." I know he sensed my sadness and so I did not hesitate to cry as dad hugged me tightly. Will this be the end?

I silently walked towards the hospital and sighed. This issue bothered me a lot these days. I was not able to send Aunt Noriko in the airport since I still have duty for today, in which I am very reluctant to do. I feel so empty and lonely. Everything was gone in a blink of the eye and the surprise really got me speechless. Everything was fine four days ago. I and Tomoko already reconciled but suddenly Marina dropped the bomb about Naoki's depart that's why after our shift, I rushed to his apartment only to have silence greet me.

"Good morning Kotoko." Keita greeted when I entered the nurses' station.

"Good morning too." I smiled at him before I prepared my things for the rounds.

"So, I have heard about Dr. Irie's departure to Tokyo. Have you already contacted him?" I raised a brow at his question, confused.

"You know, as a friend. You two already knew each other for a long time so I thought-"

"No, I haven't and we're not that close. Sure, I'm close to his family as well as them to us except me and Naoki. I already told you before why." He nodded before reaching out the bottle of water which I did simultaneously. I stared at his hand covering mine before I withdrew, heat crawling up to my cheeks.

"You can have it." He offered while scratching the back of his head.

"No, you can have it."

"Seriously Kotoko."

"Really Keita." I said with a smile.

"Well uhm, I think I have to go now. See you later." I was about to take the second step away from him when the stern of his voice stopped me.

"Kotoko"

I can hear his footsteps coming towards my direction. I suddenly became nervous and my palm became sweaty. I might have offended him when I withdrew my hand a while ago while his was covering mine. My train of thoughts was interrupted when he gripped my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Keita I-"

"You're too early to go for rounds. You still have half an hour to prepare."

"but I-" I sighed. I was caught and I have to face him this time but I really want to run away from him for now.

"Tell me, why are you avoiding me for more than a couple of days already? Is something wrong?" I looked away when his eyes met mine.

"There's nothing wrong Keita." I mumbled to myself but I do know that he heard it.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I- you know, busy and I can't find time for us to talk." I heard him sigh before he held my chin and turned my face to him once more. We're lucky that we were the only nurses available for now since most were already working.

"Let me change my question instead. Is this about Dr. Irie?" My eyes widened for a bit but I then quickly covered it and gave out my best to smile and ignore the questioning gaze of Keita.

"Where did you get that idea Keita? Of course not. Why would I-" I was about to ramble once more when his grip on my shoulders tightened and his face turned serious.

"Do you like him?" He asked slowly, accentuating every syllable to make it clear to me.

"Keita-"

"Answer me Kotoko." He said while holding his gaze on me the whole time, making me unable to think of an alibi to escape. We stared at each other for a moment before I gave up. My friends were right. I have to choose among Keita and Naoki. I have to let the other one go. I have to be honest so not to break his heart even more than I already did for not reciprocating his to make things clear, I did not use him because I did love him during all those years. I know I was only fooling myself and is a total hateful person for leading Keita on when I knew he cannot ever fill the space of my heart which one already had a stake claim on.

Mustering courage to tell him the truth, I sighed deeply. Sensing the change of my look, Keita gripped my shoulders more this time.

"I-"

"Don't answer it instead. Forget about it." Then he let go of me and turned to walk away. I didn't know what to do but I know I must say this to him. It's now or never.

"I like him Keita." I saw him wince before he stopped walking. I walked towards him and I saw how lonely his back appeared. His fingers were clinched tightly and he was tense.

"I liked him since the past few years and I still like him up until now." I stared at his back before my sight get blurry for the unshed tears. I know that I'm hurting him.

"I told you to not answer the question Kotoko." His voice sounded enraged but still controlled.

"But I have to." I took one step closer to him until I was facing his back.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But you wounded me." I sensed his hurt and the hurt I felt was triple than his because I was the one who hurt him. The guilt, I felt it. Slowly, I hugged his back and listen to his fast beating heart.

"I know and I know that saying sorry is not enough."

"Were you just using me the whole time Kotoko?" He asked silently. I know that I can't blame him for thinking about it. I hugged him more tightly around this time.

"I didn't. I did love you Keita, trust me. My feelings were -" I sobbed a little before continuing.

"I can never fool my heart that I love you more than I do to him. I tried and I thought I did but then he came and all the walls I built for three years crumbled."

"He still had the same effect he had on you since the past few years."

"Yes." There's no point in lying anymore.

"Why are you just saying this to me now? Now that I already fell for you, now that I think I am ready to ask your hand for marriage if you would say you would be mine. Now that I have everything planned for us. Why now Kotoko?" I gasped. I didn't know about it. Keita wanted to ask my hand for marriage? Maybe we did plan our future together but that was just because I thought he was just kidding about it but I thought wrong. Realizing that I did mess up big time, I tightened my grip on Keita and muttered the only thing I could think of since we started this talk.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that's the only thing that I can get from you. 'Sorry'." He chuckled humorlessly before he put his hands on mine from his waist and disentangled it.

"I'm sorry Keita. I really am. I know that I'm the bad guy here and I can't also forgive myself from doing this horrible thing to you. Please hear me out. Sorry can't fix everything but for now I just want to say sorry. Sorry-"

I didn't know I was already crying uncontrollably but still tried to keep quiet as possible.

"Save it." Keita said before he hugged me tightly.

"Sorry Keita. I don't deserve-"

"Ssshh." He patted my back before he put me at arms length, assessing me.

"Look at me." I followed his command with my swollen eyes and faint sobs.

"I don't want to see you cry, ever Kotoko. I always admired your smile so don't be like this."

"But-"

"I'm not finished yet." He then wiped my tears before he continued.

"It's my fault too for pushing myself too far. I already knew that you had given your whole heart to him. You have given me enough cautions and signals to stop and stay as friends but heck, I was stubborn and didn't want to be friendzoned. So the blame's not all on you."

"No, it's all mine. I led you on Keita even though I knew my heart's not yet ready. I dragged you into this mess."

"Yeah you're right but as I said don't put all the blame on yourself. You can also blame me."

"Are you still angry?"

"I'm not angry Kotoko. I'm just wounded and I needed to nurse this wounded heart but you're too stubborn to let me go."

"I'm sorry."

"If you do then you already know what to do but I guess you can't."

"Keita."

"Don't worry, I won't interfere." He sighed before continuing "I have to stay away from you starting from now. Nursing this wounded heart will not be easy especially because we just work on the same place. I can still see you everyday and it would create more heartache. But you have all my support as always, no matter what decision you make. That's how much I love you." He whispered the last sentence. I felt the hurt he felt.

"Oh, Keita." I hugged him tightly as more tears came. Such a kind heart to be torn to pieces. If only heart could be dictated.

"I'll always love you."

"No, you can love a new woman. I'll make sure of that. I will be helping you."

"Really?" He smiled a little before wiping my tears once more.

"Yes, really I will."

"Okay but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Go back to him and do everything you can do to have him back. I don't want my sacrifice to go to waste. "

"Keita."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" He then patted my back before turning to leave.

"Then I guess I have to take my leave now. We still have rounds to do."

I smiled at him before nodding as we parted ways. I feel refreshed and freed. I might have hurt Keita but his acceptance and support caught me off guard. He's worth to have, a rare catch but I do hope he can find that worth too in another person.

_"Go back to him and do everything you can do to have him back. I don't want my sacrifice to go to waste. " _

I promise not to waste Keita's efforts in making this relationship work. He already paved my way back to Naoki and all I should do is to follow. I might not meet him halfway but at least I will try to make things work.

_"Tokyo, just you wait. I'll be having a big come back."_ I said to myself, determined to follow my heart's desire before I opened the door to my patient's suite. No more turning back.

xxxxxxx

**A/n: **There you have it guys! A chapter or two 'til the end. Thanks for patiently waiting and for following this story. Got something in mind? Then tell me what do you think by reviewing. :))) Thanks! Until next chapter! ^_^

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n:** As usual, I'm very excited to update chapters so grammatical or typo errors might be prominent. Truth be told, I have already proofread a little but for some cases, everytime I uploaded it here, it turns out that some words usually goes missing and mind you, it's not really very easy to edit it every now and then just to have it edited and have some other words gone again. -.-' Anyway, on with the chapter! Wohooo! ^_^

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Naoki sighed as he gripped the cold compress on the side of his head while talking on the phone.

"Yes, that's right. No, it's better to ask Dr. Nishigaki about that since he's the one in charge of that. Yes, hold on." He paused before scanning the papers on his table, picked up one and read it silently as the person on the other line continued to talk. He nodded each time while listening.

"It's a different case as what I have in here. Okay, well noted. Yes, I think you've got everything right there. Ask Dr. Nishigaki if you still have plenty of questions about that. Thanks." Then the line went dead. He stared at the paper in hand after putting down the phone. Right when he's not too occupied anymore, he then directed his gaze to the person sitting in front of him.

Believe it or not, as much as he liked the idea of being chased in Tokyo, he still did not like the greeting he got the moment they saw each other. Well, long story short, it just involved with an enraged woman with a pair of thick wedged sandals which came in contact with the head of an unsuspecting man. You do the math.

Remembering the event which transpired half an hour ago, he glared at the woman in front of him before pressing the cold compress again on his sore head.

"With all the glares you are sending me, I still can't believe that you haven't arrived at the conclusion that it does nothing to me."

"Really now? So what do you want me to do? Strangle you to death as what I have in mind right now? Come to think of it, I think fate is on my side. You're inside the lion's den so I can do whatever murder to you and I won't be held responsible. I will be the one stating the story anyway as to how you arrived in here . ." He said monotonously before continuing, "uninvited and with the intent of murdering me."

"Please, throwing a pair of sandals is hardly a murder." Kotoko rolled her eyes before she settled her gaze the the man in front of her. She would have laughed at his expense if not for anger. He deserved it.

"It's still an attempt, a premeditated one."

"I beg to disagree, it is sure not. I was blinded with rage so no one can blame me for that."

"But you can still be pleaded guilty."

"Then sue me honey." Kotoko responded in a sarcastic way. Naoki just smirked.

"More than willing to pumpkin but I'd like to punish you myself." He said before standing up and put the cold compress aside. He then strode towards her seat in the slowest but graceful pace as possible like a predator would to his prey. Kotoko stared as if bored and put her arms on her chest. No matter how much she had prepared herself to face Naoki once again, she still can't help but feel nervous each time his gaze fell on her.

"So, I would like to hear your reason for throwing those sandals at me." He stood near her, arms on chest. The action brought creases into his white coat and baby blue sleeves.

"You deserve it."

"Enlighten me."

"There's no need. I already did what I came here for. I'm afraid I'm already satisfied with what I did and that I shall take my leave now." Kotoko stood up from the sofa and gathered her things when Naoki crouched down and put his arms in each side of the sofa as he leaned towards her, preventing her escape. She settled back on her seat, leaning back and feeling so small.

"Cut to the chase. What did you come here for?" She glared at him but it seems it's quite difficult when he's dangerously close. She can feel his breath fanning her face. It smelled of minty fresh breath that smelled so manly. Suddenly she was self-conscious. She ate lunch a while ago but she forgot if she brushed her teeth or not. Oh joy! Ignoring it, she focused on the conversation once more.

"Why did you go?" She asked which caught him off guard.

"You left without letting me know Naoki. If not for Marina, I wouldn't know about it but I was still too late. When I arrived at your apartment's doorstep, you were not there anymore." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Was there even a need to inform you?"

"Of course!" Somehow, Kotoko felt angered by his response.

"I'm your friend Naoki, or at least I thought us to be. Just a small wave for goodbye or a simple text or call would have sufficed but you did nothing of those."

"Friend?" He asked, accentuating the word with disbelief and disgust. He can't believe she just friendzoned him!

"Yes."

"Then you must value me that much for a friend then to fly from Kyushu to Tokyo just to hear my explanation. Or could it be that you have any other intention of coming here?"

"Humor me." Kotoko raised her brow and challenged him.

"Like chasing me perhaps because you like me?" She fought herself not to blush by such an offhand accusation.

"Oh well, what have I been talking. You have Keita." Confusion was written in her face.

"You don't have to explain anything. I already knew that you have chosen him over me." With the proximity they have, she can easily notice the change in his expression and the sadness that once enveloped his face.

"Is that the reason why you left?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"In your dreams. The Tokyo branch hospital summoned me to come back here."

"But you still never informed me. Was Keita part of the reasons why you didn't bother telling me at all?" She kept on pressing that question, if she's right, she thinks that maybe Naoki got the wrong idea indeed.

"Tell me honestly." She continued and held his gaze.

"I'm being honest Kotoko-"

"Naoki" They stared at each other for a moment before he sighed, a sign of surrender.

"Yes."

"How did you come up with that idea?"

"Look, I saw both of you displaying affection plenty of times. I've seen you kissed, holding hands and all." Her eyes widened at the confession. She didn't know that he saw any of those and she never did meant it for him to see. She didn't know what to say.

Naoki on the other hand just stared at her, waiting for a response or a confirmation but got none. He just fought the urge to groan. Now, he feels like a total loser. On the other hand, he thought that this is the best time for them to discuss these things.

"So?" She turned to him and held his gaze.

"We're not together." He was on a cloud nine. Of course! How stupid of him to jump to that conclusion without hearing out the truth from her first! He let go of the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding the whole time but he still need to ask things.

"What about those display of affections?" She blushed at the question and turned her face to the side.

"That was nothing and you're not supposed to see that. Wait, were you spying on us?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Kotoko glared at him and bit her lip, nearing to cussing Naoki.

"Again, what brings you here?"

"I just want to hear your explanation."

"I already told you." Naoki staightened up and put his hands on his pocket.

"Were you expecting any other reasons?"

"No" Kotoko's voice suddenly turned serious and he knew he had to brace himself for it. The woman is too full of surprises!

"I want honesty." She continued and stood up as well.

"You haven't fulfilled your promise to woo me until I said yes."

"You already have Keita. I assumed he already won."

"This is not a freaking competition."

"Then what do you call it-"

"And stop interrupting me, okay? Keep your silence. Gosh, whatever happened to the Naoki I fell in love with before? The one who prefers to keep his silence until somebody ask him something."

Naoki just smirked at her before staring at her.

"So, you already made up your mind?" She became silent and her gaze fell to the floor. All the teasing remarks that Naoki was planning went to drain when he read her expressions. Of course, she must have chosen Keita.

He just waited for her to say something all throughout the time. Whatever her decision is, he knows that he need to accept it. At least they will be having a proper closure for this. Maybe they are not really fated to be. Maybe he was wrong on pursuing her once more when clearly, within the span of three years, Kotoko already had Keita to fill the space he once had.

His train of thoughts was stopped by a couple of knocks on the mahogany door in his office.

He looked to the door and looked back at Kotoko once more before sighing and went to open it.

"Dr. Inada, good noon. What brings you here ?"

"Good noon, Dr. Irie. Dr. Nagano told me to let you read these documents regarding with the certain disease he wanted you to do a research about. Here. Should you have any questions Dr. Irie, please do swing by at Dr. Nagano's office. He'll be happy to help you with that."

"Thanks Dr. Inada."

"Welcome." The red-head woman then turned to walk away as Naoki held the brown envelope and closed the door. He went straight to his table and put it on top of the other files he collected, deciding to review the documents when he arrived home.

Deciding that silence had been prolonged enough, Naoki looked at his watch and stared back at Kotoko.

"Do you plan to stare at the floor all day or you'll say something? I still have some patients to check right now an-"

"I chose you over Keita." His eyes widened in disbelief. Did he hear it right?

"What about-"

"I came here because I chose you Naoki." Kotoko looked up to him this time, hands clenched at both sides showing how nervous she is.

"Your departure made me realize that I don't want to be left alone anymore and that I would like to give us a chance."

"How about Keita?" He asked coolly but he still found it harder to breathe. She smiled sadly at his question before she slumped on her seat and covered her eyes. Sensing that something bad might have happened in Kyushu, Naoki strode towards her and stopped a feet away from her.

"I hurt him. I led him on when I had no plan to reciprocate his feelings at all. But being the kind man that he is, he still accepted my decision and chose to support me instead. I know I am not yet forgiven for being selfish but-"

She wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"everyone deserves to be happy. I deserve to be happy and so is he but I can't be his happiness." She chuckled humorlessly.

"So I broke his heart and I'm here." Naoki sighed deeply before nodding. He's beyond surprised. Kotoko felt nervous all of a sudden when Naoki didn't give any reaction to her confession. Didn't he like the news? Well if not, she thought that maybe she just had to fight her feelings for both of them. She knew that he feels the same way and never would she back down on it. The travel from Kyushu to Tokyo was no joke. She'll make it worth it.

She sat straight after she composed herself.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Naoki just stared at her and slowly leaned down, arms in both sides of the sofa. He just stared at her face and studied it. Her eyes, nose, cheeks and those plump lips look so beautiful as ever. He gave a very playful smirk and leaned much more closer this time but she was unperturbed by what their proximity suggests.

"I just said-"

Before she could finish, he slammed his lips on hers and stopped whatever words were supposed to get out from those inviting lips. Kotoko's eyes widened. It was just a simple smack so she just relaxed a little but when Naoki angled his face and brushed his lips on hers, the butterflies in her stomach gone wild. She gasped and almost lost her balance in her seat so she wrapped her arms on his neck instinctively. When Naoki noticed this, he slowly held Kotoko's waist and dragged her to stand next to the while, he continued to move his lips against her soft ones, coaxing her to respond to his kisses. Holds tightening on his neck,Kotoko then responded slowly as she stood on her tip toes. It was such a magical moment when she felt as if fireworks exploded into the pit of her stomach when her lips brushed against his. His slightly chapped lips were so soft and his smell can drive any woman crazy. She missed him. He missed her and all emotions were poured into this overwhelmingly exceptional kiss. She sighed and angled her face to kiss him deeper this time while his arms tightened on her waist, bringing her closer to him as much as possible.

He bit her lower lip and kissed her some more, making her shiver and bit his too in the process. Her hands made its way into the mop of his brown hair and began to massage it unconsciously while responding to the fiery kisses he gave. They were so lost in each other that they almost missed the persistent knocks on the door.

They pulled abruptly and Naoki being the first one to recover, trudged towards the door and opened it. While Naoki was busy talking with someone, Kotoko took the time to compose herself which she found difficult especially when she feels as if air was knocked out of her and her traitor of a body never seem to calm down. Her knees felt like jell-o so she took her seat once more and regain her breath.

"I need to go now to check my patients." Naoki announced silently before turning to leave and held the door open. Kotoko merely nodded before following him.

"Will you be staying in our house today?" She meekly nodded and smiled.

"Then see you later."

"See you." She turned right to go on opposite ways towards the exit when he tugged her towards him and kissed her again. Although the kiss was brief, it was already enough to make Kotoko lose her senses temporarily,

"I'll see you, right?" He caressed her cheek and bent forward so that their foreheads were touching.

"Yes." She responded while breathing heavily.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kotoko dear! I can't believe you're actually here! Oh, how I missed you so much. Come here, give me a hug." Kotoko moved closer to Noriko to hug her once more.

"Mom, didn't you already hug her like thirty minutes ago? I swear this is the nth time you squealed and hugged her. " Yuuki raised his brow before focusing to the tv once more.

"I'm just happy." Noriko squealed before hugging Kotoko once more.

"Of course, I should have thought of that." Yuuki rolled his eyes.

"So, let's continue where we left off before you took a nap." Kotoko smiled nervously as she saw Noriko's excitement. Truth be told, she's embarassed to tell something she's still not quite sure of. She's still not sure of where does their relationship stand. Naoki didn't admit his feelings for her yet but is kissing considered a way of confession for affection?

"Uhh, oh yeah, uhm I went directly to Tokyo branch hospital and-"

"I'm home."

"Oh, Naoki welcome back! See who's here." Naoki went to his mom and kissed her cheek before sitting beside her.

"Oh, wait, I got to prepare the dinner. Yuuki, can lend me a hand?"

"I'm busy mom."

"Come here."

"Ouch Mom! I'm not a freaking five year old!" Yuuki screeched as his mom dragged him to the kitchen by ear.

"Of course you are."

Silence ensued as only Kotoko and Naoki were left in the living room. Only the noise from the TV was heard as they focused on it. It might not be too obvious but the two of them were nervous and didn't know it'd be this awkward to have the moment of them two alone. Deciding that the silence was too deafening, Kotoko cleared her throat and was about to ask something when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to her right only to see Naoki's arms stretched all over the back of the couch and his hands landed on her shoulder. She then turned to her left just to see him a little closer to her than he did a few minutes ago. He seemed to be unaffected though as he just focused on the news program.

Fighting the urge to grin like an idiot, Kotoko initiated some talk.

"So, how's work?" She cleared her throat once more when it turned out to be a little hoarse.

"Just fine. Are you okay?" She immediately gave him a tight lips smile and nodded. Naoki didn't say something after that so they just enjoyed the silence. Talk about awkward here.

"Dinner's ready!" Noriko announced as Naoki hurriedly removed his arms encircling Kotoko's shoulder. Noriko, who had seen it, fought the urge to giggle as she finally hear the angels singing Hallelujah! in chorus.

The dinner was spent with plenty of questions here and there about their lives since the past three years. Shigeki, Naoki's father, keeps on asking about how's Kotoko's father been doing since the incident he heard not a long time ago.

"He should be very careful of his health. Stress could lead to many health complications more than we can imagine."

"Yeah, I think so too. Well now, I always try to make sure he eats well and take his vitamins and meds, have a little exercise at least once or twice in a week and some proper and enough sleep every night. I can't afford to have him sick again."

"What a good nurse and a daughter you are, dear." Noriko complimented while Kotoko just laughed it off. A pregnant paused after when everyone decided to continue eating. Naoki was finishing off the food on his plate and slowly wiped his mouth clean with a napkin after. His eyes roamed at everyone at the table. All were busy chewing their food while Kotoko was already finished, given that she helped herself with a glass of juice.

"I and Kotoko are together." Naoki dropped the bomb. You can hear spoon and forks clattering against the plate as his father and Yuuki's jaw dropped to the floor. Noriko on the other hand just continued chewing while letting out a squeal and giggle at the same time. While Kotoko, she choked on her drink and coughed more than a couple of times before she continued drinking and glared at Naoki.

"I knew it!" Noriko exclaimed.

"Of course you knew mom." Yuuki rolled his eyes before staring at his brother.

"Papa, say something." Noriko urged her husband to talk when clearly he was not expecting to hear such good news from Naoki.

"Oh, uhhh I'm happy to hear that. When's the wedding?"

"What?"

"Dad!" They all chorused as Shigeki scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, was it too soon to ask about it?"

"Of course not, right Naoki?" Naoki just shook his head to his mother. There they come again, intervening his lovelife.

"Of course it's too soon mom. They just got back together and you're already expecting a wedding? Imagine the pressure the both of them have to face especially Kotoko." Kotoko smiled at Yuuki and made a mental note to thank him later. Wedding is not in her vocabulary for now.

"So cohabiting it is then."

"I don't think that's a very good idea too. Let them date first and test the waters. They are not too ready for marriage yet dear."

"Dad's right. I think-"

"Silence!" Naoki almost shouted and when he got everyone's attention, he sighed and looked at them with a stern voice.

"Give us time to decide on what to do with things. Geez, we're adults for Pete's sake. So I suggest you sit back and watch how things would go in the corner."

"Okay!" Noriko exclaimed too happily for Naoki's point of view as everyone let out a laugh. The dinner ended with pretty chatters with her initiating it.

xxxxxxxxx

Kotoko entered the room she used to have three years back and smiled when nothing's changed. She did live like a princess before. The rooms was still in pink and white colors as same as most of her things. The frilly pillows, the cute stuff toys, to the bed with canopy made her want to dive in easily and sleep happily in her little dreamland.

"I didn't change this room as you can see. It's been more than three years since you left but I prefer to have it this way. This is the only way to help me cope your abscence." Kotoko smiled at Noriko and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't really expect that you'll come back after all that happened." Noriko continued before she sighed and returned the hug to Kotoko.

"I'm very glad you made it back here and to Naoki too. God knows how much I've missed you,dear."

"Thanks Auntie. I've missed you a lot too as well as this room." Kotoko chuckled and hugged Noriko tightly. Their bonding moment was interrupted by a couple of knocks on the door. They separated as Noriko went to open the door.

"Naoki, come. I'm only showing Kotoko her room once more." He just scratched the back of his neck before entering the room. No matter how much he loved Kotoko, the room still didn't look so good to him. Everything was just so girly but maybe he will try to not think about it too much. He saw her sitting on her bed as her back laid on the headboard.

"Hi." She greeted with a closed-mouth smile. He nodded at her and when he dragged a chair towards her bed, Noriko clapped her hands and tell about her need to leave. Both Naoki and Kotoko bid goodbye to Noriko as the door closed.

Silence then took over before Kotoko cleared her throat to get his attention.

"So, to what do I owe this visit for?"

"Just checking if you're still awake."

"Well, I still am. So, what would you like to do."

" Do you really want to know?" Naoki smirked as he watched her cover her body with duvet.

"Of course."

"Really now?"He shook his head before he ran his hand through his brown hair. Kotoko just nodded and stared at him. A pregnant pause ensued before he dropped the bomb.

"I want to sleep with you."He stared at her with a serious face as he moved closer to her.

_'Holy guacamole!' _Kotoko thought. Her eyes widened a little before she transferred her vision to the door and then back at him again. She can't risk his family members to hear their conversation.

"Isn't it too early for that?" She whispered and fought the urge to blush in front of him.

"We're just in the right time and right place. And I really want to spend time with you so much that I-"

"But I'm not yet ready for that."

"Really now? I think you are ready since I entered this room."

"But I'm really not ready yet. Let's w-wait to get w-wed first before we-" Kotoko can't concentrate on what to say when their proximity began to suffocate her.

"before we do s-something l-like that." Naoki didn't mind though as he made himself comfortable to her side and covered his body with the duvet as well.

"We just got back together and we need to uhm, like you know, take things slowly first. I mean I'm not with you, ugh I-" Before Naoki could stop himself, he cracked up and covered his face with the duvet.

"What are you laughing at?" Kotoko did not hear any response but the shaking of his shoulders told her that he must have enjoyed her predicament. Annoyed, she kicked him under the comforter which caused him to stop laughing. Naoki took a peek at her as she raised her brow.

"You done?" Suppressing a laugh, Naoki nodded slowly and composed himself.

"So?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. What I meant was to sleep together, you know like sleeping side by side and have a little cuddling until the morning comes. I don't mean it the other way but your reaction was hilarious!" He was about to laugh once more when Kotoko glared at him.

"So? You really enjoyed my predicament a while ago."

"I did-"

"And you're even overly honest with that." She kicked him again under the covers but he didn't mind at all.

"Stop kicking me. That's starting to get hurt."

"It supposed to hurt, you dumbass."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No, I called you dumbass." Naoki stared at her and ran his hand through his now messy hair.

"Okay, sorry for the vague question. Happy now?"

"What made you think that I want your apology?" Kotoko crossed her hand on her chest and huffed loudly.

"Then what do you want?" He asked her, face serious. Kotoko stared at him for a while before biting her lip. Oh, how she loved that look on his face; her inner goddess faints already. That smoldering gaze that no one could actually pull of, those gray eyes that seems to hypnotize her every time and those inviting plump red lips that never cease to amaze her with words that coming out from it. She subconsciously fanned herself as she felt warmth starting to spread to her cheeks.

"Should I want to know what's in your mind right now?" She rolled her eyes before she cleared her throat.

"I want you to get ou-"

"So, how does it feel after checking me out?"

"Hah, checking you out? In your dreams Naoki."

"So, that's what you want to do since the very start. You should've told me you know. I would've gladly stripped in front of you." Kotoko's jaw dropped. Naoki smirked as he leaned closer to her.

"So, would you like me to do it?" He teased once more and held her cheeks which were as read as a tomato.

"You perverted jerk!"

"You know, what you thought about 'sleeping together' might be a good idea." He said, hovering over her.

"Yeah, I think so. So you better-" She tried to push him away from her and continued.

"stay on the your side of bed and we can sleep peacefully." Naoki just chuckled before tipping her chin upwards.

"You talk too much as usual Kotoko." He said before he brushed his lips against hers slowly. Kotoko's breathing became uneven as her heartbeat tripled. Just the smell of him could already intoxicate her. She was about to respond to his another breath-taking kiss when a sudden pound stopped her. She squeaked as she hit her head on the headboard when she leaned back and almost died due to embarrassment. Naoki stopped and stared at her while suppressing a laugh to escape from his mouth.

"Dare laugh and I'll kick you out."

"I would never."

"Good. Now, shut up and kiss me." Kotoko said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her.

"More than willing to." Naoki smirked before he closed the gap and covered his body with hers.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/n: **Aaaand cuuut! I'll leave it to your imagination guys but one thing's for sure, nothing happened other than them making out, okay? ^_^ Well, the story's almost done! Thanks for following this story of mine! I'll try to update as fast as I can. I hope that you like this chapter though! Until then! ^_^

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: **And I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the last chapter. I actually listened to the song "God gave me you" by Bryan White and "Forever and a day" by Micheal learns to rock while typing the rest of this chap. It inspired me a lot. Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkReveRiE-_**

Kotoko

It's four in the morning but I was already wide awake. I spent most of the time staring at the ceiling and tossing and turning on the bed, not able to go back to sleep again. I sighed as I lied on my side and stared at my phone, contemplating whether to call or text him or not. It's been a couple of weeks since we last saw each other and I never heard about him again. All I knew was that I left Tokyo with victory since we were able to compromise after all the troubles. Aunt Noriko continued to communicate with me, trying to update me about Naoki but it was not enough. I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted him to talk to me, to ask me how I am doing so far but no, he never did it. I know I shouldn't expect too much knowing that he's never the type to do that.

"Oh, Naoki what should I do with you?" I mumbled before putting down my phone and covered my face with the blanket.

xxxxxxx

"Kotoko, how's your morning?"

"Fine Keita! Goodbye!" I ran past him, well, I tried actually but before I can do it, he caught the loop on the top of my backpack and held me steady.

"Now, that's not the right way to greet a friend." I gave him a puppy face.

"Running late, aren't we?"

"Keita, I really need to go or else I'll be late. I don't want to face another long lecture about punctuality." I groaned, imagining what happened to me the last week.

"Free lunch later?" I never hesitated to nod and my answer came abruptly.

"Sure." He beamed at me and pushed me as I went for a run towards the nurses' station.

I checked my phone for any messages and scowled at the screen. Two texts from dad and five from aunt Noriko; none from him. I don't know how long will he keep this game up. I sighed before turning my attention back to the meal I have.

"What's with the long face." Keita asked, while chewing his food.

"Boyfriend disappearance." Motoki replied and winked at me before they snickered.

"Maybe he's just busy you know. He's a doctor and besides he's famous. You can never expect him to have time for love." Marina said after she finished her meal.

"Wow. thanks for rubbing that to my face." I rolled my eyes.

"But you never know what 's up in his sleeves. I mean, maybe he's doing this on purpose so that you'll miss him and be the one to make the first move." She shrugged and added "Just a thought anyway but he's kind of really hard to read."

"I agree with that." Motoki said while patting me in the back.

"But you have to trust him. I know that you're new to this relationship thingy but you'll get use to this soon."

"Yeah, but it really impresses me as to how cool was Keita with all these things. I mean, you guys have a thing for each other right and if Naoki never came back, it should've been-"

"Why yes you have a really delicious drink out there huh, Marina? Mind if I take a sip?" Motoki intervened loudly to cut Marina off. Way to make things awkward. She just settled a glare at Motoki as he finished her drink. Keita just stayed quiet but chokes on his food at some point. If not for the blush he had, I would have thought that he wasn't affected anymore. Oh, how wrong I was but I heard that he and Tomoko got back already and I was happy for them. It's just about time for us to find our real happiness.

"Break's almost over. Better hurry up." I finished my meal in one go and brought my orange juice with me as we slowly walked back towards our station. Marina and Motoki bid goodbye soon and that left me with Keita.

"Don't worry too much about him." I turned my attention to Keita only for him to send a smile to me. I smiled back and nodded.

"I know but-"

"No buts." Keita stated firmly and continued.

"Just trust him. I didn't give up on you just because I want to. He's trustworthy and if ever I have to give you up for another man, he's certainly the best candidate. You're in good hands and I don't think he's the type to cheat or to lose your trust with a snap of fingers. He's a keeper but you got to give him time to adjust."

"Keita-" I looked at him and he sent a grin before opening his arms for me. I hugged him tightly as he hugged me back.

"I love you" I stiffened and was about to reply when he chuckled.

"as a friend" he continued and I just have to pinch his ear for that.

"You better be."

"What? You actually believed me?" He laughed at me before putting his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, I may haven't gotten over you yet but I have Tomoko to shower this affection for." I smiled at that.

"And I think I'm beginning to like her again."

"Oh Keita."

Forgotten the awkwardness about me and Keita, my thoughts drifted back to him once more. What should I really do with him?

xxx

I came back home tired and kissed my father on the cheek when he opened the door for me with spatula in hand. He's cooking for dinner.

"You're home early today Dad." I stated and held his arms.

"Someone paid me a visit and I just thought that maybe he wants to talk about something privately so I left the restaurant to your uncle Kouji." I raised my brow at him and he just stared at me before pushing me towards the living room.

"That someone is there, waiting for you. So go now and talk with him. I'll be in the kitchen." I gave him a confused look before I stepped into the living room.

And he was there.

Sipping a coffee and sat with his leg over the other. He still looked the same as the last time I saw him in Tokyo. I stared at him for quite a while, didn't know what to do. Should I walk towards him or should I run and hug him tightly? But I stood still, not doing anything but just to take time and appreciate the view but he ruined my moment when he glanced at me and smiled.

"Hi." He greeted almost inaudibly. It took a lot of effort not to swoon right then and there.

"Hello." I replied meekly and strutted towards him when he patted the empty side of the couch beside him.

He rubbed his hands together, making me think that maybe he's nervous or he's about to say something serious I mean, even me do it unconsciously.

"Hey, what's up? When did you arrive here?" I started as I put my things beside me.

"Nothing much, just missed you. I arrived here just this morning. " I nodded before staring at the coffee table. I don't know but it seems like I have a bad feeling about this meeting with him.

"So, have you eaten your dinner?" He asked as he shifted closer to me and wrapped my small hand into his big ones. I relaxed a little.

" I haven't. Actually I'm so depleted and famished already but dad is still preparing a dinner." I pouted and he chuckled a little before leaning in to kiss me.

"Me too, but that can wait." I nodded and smiled at him as a pregnant pause followed shortly after.

"So, what brings you here?" I glanced at him just to see him looking so serious. My fear kicked in once more.

"I hate to say this but I have a bad feeling Naoki. Do you have something to say?" He turned to me, face devoid of any cold Naoki is back.

"I want to break up with you." He said before he released my hand in his grip and stood up.

"Goodbye Kotoko." I was too surprised to utter something. I just saw him walked out the door, his back facing me and never turned back even when I found my voice and uttered his name.

"Naoki! Naoki! Naoki!" I tried to run after him but it seems he run a mile with every step I take. I tried and tried but I was not able to reach him as my voice also started to fade away. I stumbled and got my knee scraped. I hissed a little, averting my gaze but when I looked back, he was gone.

"Naoki! Naoki!" All I can hear was my loud cry all over the street. No, this can't be!

"Kotoko! Kotoko! Hey, I'm here. " Someone shook me hard as I heard myself screaming for his name. I was about to scream again when suddenly his soothing voice came in. He's back!

"Naoki! Naoki!"

"Kotoko, you're just dreaming. Wake up." I was shook once more but stronger this time so I woke up with a jolt.

"Kotoko, I'm here." I opened my groggy eyes and stared up at him.

"I'm here." He repeated as he pushed away the hair strands on my face lovingly.

"Naoki?"I asked my voice tired. He nodded and smiled. Oh my! Before I knew, tears ran down my face and I sobbed. He hushed me and hugged me tightly and I returned it.

"Just a dream. It's just a dream." I chanted quietly as I felt him nod. We stayed like that for a while until I calmed down. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see that it was still three-thirty in the morning. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the comfort when it hit me.

"What are you doing here?" I pushed him away and stared at him wide-eyed. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. I raised my brow at him despite of the darkness in my room.

"I'm waiting."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Well?"

"Yeah, yeah I just arrived-" He yawned for a while before continuing. "a couple of hours ago straight from Tokyo."

"Are you stupid?"

"No, I'm genius." He yawned once more before turning on the lamp.

"Of all the time that you could book for a flight, why around this time?"

"I thought it was romantic." he shrugged and continued "You know, like doing this kind of thing for you and surprise you when you wake up in the morning. You know you want to give me credits and I should have a reward for doing this but for now-" He took off his wrist watch and plaid shirt then put his wallet and phone on the bedside table, leaving him with his white sleeveless shirt and black pants on.

"I need to rest, so save all those compliments for tomorrow." I glared at him while he just made himself comfortable beside me after taking off his socks.

"Get out Naoki." I sighed at him when he reached out to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Why?"

"You do know that it is not a good sight to see two unmarried couple sharing the bed together."

"What's wrong with that? It's not that we're doing something that married couples do. Wait, we really do like sleeping, hugging and kissing but no more than that."I sighed exasperatedly.

"You know that-Ow!" He pulled me on top of him and hugged me tightly.

"Sleep,Kotoko."

"Naoki,my father will not like it if-" I wriggled out of his hold and was able to succeed only to find him snoring lightly, his breathing uneven. I just stared at him for a while, smiling to myself.

"You must be so tired. Good night." I mumbled before I dozed off.

xxx

"Oh, you're up!" I said as I put the groceries on the table.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Well, it's almost twelve at noon." I said as I busied myself of arranging the vegetables on the fridge.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're fast asleep and I know you're tired. Besides, you don't have to go to work for today,right?"

"No, I don't." I turned to him and sighed.

"So, there's no problem to that I presume?"

"I guess so." I raised my brow at him and stood in front of him.

"So, tell me. Are you angry at me for not waking you up?"

"No."

"Naoki"

"Kotoko, I said no. Doesn't really matter but for now I have some errands to do so I may not be home until seven or eight." I stared at him and nodded weakly. I was actually hoping that we could spend the day together as a couple since it's also my day off.I just missed him so much. A couple of weeks with no communication whatsoever was not a joke.

"Okay." I forced out a smile as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Don't be sad, I promise to return home as early as possible." I nodded.

"I understand, don't worry about me."

"I'll prepare now." He said and left me in the kitchen alone.

"Well I guess I just need to busy myself with the household chores." I mumbled and continued arranging the stuffs.

That was what I have been doing until the day ended. We were eating silently, both me and my father, focused on savoring the good dinner that we were having.

"Naoki's been here last night, no?" I stared at my dad and nodded.

"Where's he?"

"Said he had to do some errands and won't be home until seven." Dad checked the time on his wristwatch and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure about that? It's almost twelve midnight."

"Don't exaggerate dad, it's still eight-thirty." I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed heartily.

"Well, that must be pretty important."

"What?"

"The errands he had to run. Well, I'm going to bed now." I frowned at him.

"You know it's unhealthy. You just finished eating. Go entertain yourself with some good tv programs and don't forget to take your medicines."

"Roger that,nurse." Dad said before heading to the living room. I stood up and cleaned the table after finishing my dinner.

I was about to wash my dishes when I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I hastily opened it when a message from Naoki greeted me.

_Sleep ahead. I am still tied up with some things here. Don't worry, I already had my dinner. I'm back before you know it. :)_

I sighed before typing a response.

_Okay, I understand. Glad that you had your dinner already. See you when I see you._

I hit send and not a minute later, my phone vibrated again.

_I was expecting to read "See you in my dreams." :( Are you angry?_

I smiled and bit my lip. This is totally a different side of Naoki I'm seeing for the first time.

_I'm not. Okay then, "See you in my dreams. :)"_

_Your response sounds forced. If not for the period that separate the 'not' and 'okay'. . . . :(_

_Stop being technical._

_See? You're angry. Try to read your messages again and tell me if I'm wrong._

I giggled and typed a response back.

_You're wrong. I'm not really angry you know, just missing you. :')_

_Ah, there's the word I longed to hear. :)_

_What?_

_I miss you too. 3 _

My heart melted right then and there.

_I can't wait to see you. I'll be home soon Kotoko._

I smiled and stared at the screen for one more time before washing the dishes. Just the thought of him texting me, is enough. I'm a hopeless romantic, so kill me.

I didn't know what time Naoki returned home since I slept earlier contradicting my supposed plan to wait for him. I groggily opened my eyes and stretched a little. The other side of my bed was empty. It's either he did not go home or he slept on the couch. I was hoping for the latter though. It was the last day of my day off so I also planned to wake up a little later than usual but since I slept earlier last night and had a good sleep, I woke up earlier than usual instead. It's still five o'clock in the morning. I stared at the ceiling and trying to think of what I will do for today in case Naoki decided to do "some errands" again. The house was already cleaned yesterday and aside from planning to spend some time with my man, I didn't have anything to spend my leisure time with. I sighed before standing up and went to the bathroom to do my morning routines before going downstairs.

Arriving at the kitchen, I looked at the clock to see that maybe dad was already awake and will be out soon so I decided to brew some coffee before he goes to work.

I was about to sip my coffee when I spat it out due to surprise. Naoki winked at me before striding inside while my wide eyes focused on the big yellow coated golden retriever tailing behind him.

"Good morning." Naoki said as he kissed my hair and wrapped his other arm on my waist. I flinched when the dog barked loudly, tongue out and showing me the canines he has. Oh, sweet boy. I can feel the blood draining from my face and then he barked again which caused me to squeak. I grabbed Naoki's arm and gripped on it while I hide my face on his back. The bark echoed once more all over the house and I swear, if the sweats on my palm and my horror-stricken face was not an enough indication of my dislike on this four-legged creature, me fainting would do best.

"Hush, muffin. You're scaring Kotoko here."

"Where did you even get that dog?" I asked as I straightened up and looked at Naoki.

"This is Nishigaki's. He dropped him earlier today and ask me to keep him.. He'll be away for a week and no one is available to watch over him." I nodded in understanding.

"Poor thing." I said later and was about to take a step nearer to him but he just barked so loud and made me run towards Naoki again. He just laughed at me though and offered to walk in the park.

I was in my running shoes and shorts. I had my hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a white shirt. Naoki wore a sleeveless gray shirt that hugged his sculpted torso, a sweatpant that was rolled up to his knees and a pair of red running shoes while Muffin walked beside him. Naoki had been pulling me to walk to the other side of him but since Muffin moved around a lot and I don't want to get in his way, I stayed behind them while keeping my eyes on the dog.

"He doesn't bite you know."

"Yeah, his canines are just for a show." I said as I rolled my eyes. Naoki laughed at this.

"Come on, he's a great dog." He stopped walking and faced me when we reached a certain part in the park. I wiped my sweat with the back of my hand. Stupid me for forgetting about a towel when we are to have a small exercise. I was a little surprised though when something soft touched my forehead then to my cheeks. I turned to my side and saw Naoki's face an inch away from mine,towel in hand.

I instantly jumped away from him and he gave me this strange look. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Well,uh-"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yes-wait no. No, I haven't! I just-you surprised me that's all." He raised his brow at me as I kept fighting the blush off my now red face.

"By the way where's Muffin?"

"I unleashed him-"

"What?!"

"Actually he's-"

It was all so fast. One minute I was still craning my neck to see where the creature had gone to and then the minute after I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I screamed frantically and called Naoki with every the loudest voice I had.

I can hear the meanie laughing out loud before he whistled and called the gross dog. It barked in front of my face and licked me everywhere. I swear, this will be the death of me.

"Easy there buddy." I closed my eyes tight as Muffin refused to get off from me. I can hear Naoki snickering on the background and the shuffling of his feet before the dog barked again but thankfully this time away from my face. Muffin then ran towards Naoki and barked again as he throw a frisbee a distance away. Muffin barked and ran to follow it.

"You alright?"

"Why of course, that incident made my morning. He just licked me in my face, tackled me to the ground and dirtied my clothes. Of course, I'm alright thanks for the concern."

"Chill Kotoko. Muffin's just playful." He snickered yet again.

"Yeah I can see that." I said as he helped me stand up. I sighed before cringing about the germs I got from Muffin's saliva. We then strode to the nearest faucet located not too far on the location were in. I immediately washed my face with water when we arrived and Naoki let me use his towel to pat my face dry while he jogged away with Muffin as it ran after us with the frisbee. I smiled as Naoki stopped and throw the frisbee away again. Muffin just barked and ran for it.

"He's cute."

"Yes, he is." He nodded and stared at me long enough to make me squirm under his scrutiny. I stared back at him, totally clueless.

"What? Is there any dirt on my face?" He chuckled and leaned forward which made my heart beat faster. Without answering, he kissed my forehead tenderly. I could not help it; a funny feeling spread across my chest as his kiss lingers. I closed my eyes and smiled. With just a tender kiss, my feelings for him overflowed.I must confess, I have been blessed the moment our second chance romance started. He's a man of few words but he always make up to it through sweet lingering kisses every time he deemed good. I giggled when he kissed my closed eyelids and more giggles erupted when he kissed my nose softly.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

"You don't have a clue?" Would it be weird if I say I can hear his smile basing from his teasing voice?

"No, I don't." I smiled and was about to open my eyes when a pregnant pause occurred. But before I can, I felt him shift closer and tuck the loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"When you first entered my life, you're nothing but just an annoying girl in my eyes." He snickered and brushed my hair.

"Then fate decided to play with us. Made you stay in my house, knowing more of you and hating you even more for causing troubles and frustrations in me. But then again, you were one brave girl for confessing your undying admiration and continued to shower me your affection despite the cold shoulder I gave you. As cliche as it may sound, I did not notice your worth until you were gone. Three years." He paused and sighed. I badly wanted to open my eyes already.

"It was one of the longest three years I have ever been through. I kept missing something and I know that something was the mere life of me you stole the moment you turned your back and left. You made me think and reflect my actions. You made me question myself if I was ever worth of having a life without any purpose."

"Naoki"I opened my eyes and all I saw was his pure heart full of sincerity as he utter each words and narrated the whole thing in his point of view. His heart was on his sleeves.

"Then I saw you once more, very fine for a woman. While I looked broken, you looked whole, happy and contented with your life without me, which scared me a lot. I took chances and entered your life once more and as I thought everything falls into the right place, I realized that you have met a new man who stole your heart. I hesitated to continue wooing you since you looked happy with the guy. Gathering all the strength I had, even with a broken heart and pride, I left you once again with the thought of giving you up. I was so scared that you will deny my love and that I will be left broken once more right when I thought that I am more than willing to swallow my pride and tell the world how much you mean to me. I am a coward for not facing the challenge presented to me. But then you came once more, the one brave woman that I knew who always pull me back when I hide in the darkness I created for myself. If I haven't known better, I would have thought that you are the prince charming and I'm the damsel in distress."

I chuckled at that as he snickered to himself too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared at him as if the whole universe was in his eyes.

"You confessed your undying love yet again since I was a coward for not doing it for us."

"You're not a coward-" He paused me by kissing me shortly.

"I am not done yet." I nodded slowly and listened again.

"I was so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to do. I was so overwhelmed that I thought it was not for real. But then again, it was you who saved our love, the one who started this roller coaster ride of feelings and so I decided to surrender myself. For that, thank you. Thank you for your eternal love, for your courage and for your everlasting brightness to my dull world. Thank you for saving this long overdue love story. Thank you for a happy ending and beginning. Thank you for choosing to love me and for not giving up on me, Kotoko."

I wiped the tears that managed to escape my eyes during the whole speech he made. My heart swirls with millions of emotions exploding within me.I began to sob as I continued to stare at him, smiling. Right then and there, Muffin barked and instead of a frisbee in his mouth, somehow a white small basket was what he brought with a small envelope on it and a little red box.

Naoki crouched down to Muffin and got the basket before ruffling its long fur as it barked.

"This," Naoki said when he straightened and faced me again.

"is the letter you gave me when we were in high school."

"How did you get that?" I asked as I dried my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You left this on the table beside your bed when you left three years ago together with the picture of us together." I looked down when I remembered doing it. I was so sure to forget him three years ago but looked where we have come. He then touched my hand which made me look up at him.

"I am giving this back as a sign of my acceptance of your love and as a sign of me reciprocating the love you gave."

"Naoki" Tears once again welled up in my eyes.

"And this" He held up the ring in front of me after opening the small red velvet box in hand.

"This is the token and symbol of my appreciation, love and the bond that will keep you forever with me." I sobbed with my hand covering my mouth as he slipped the ring in my ring finger. He then looked at me with the most dashing smile I have ever seen.

"You're mean. You know I don't like surprises." He laughed before kissing me in the forehead and wiped my tears away with his the overwhelming emotions for this man in front of me, I jumped and hugged him tightly. He laughed once more before balancing me in his arms while hugging my waist.

"Kotoko"

"Hmm?" I asked as I relaxed myself after he settled me down. I have my face on his neck, feeling his warmth, as I slowly register on my mind of the happenings.

"How does forever and a day sounds?" He said after a short pause. We stared at each other before I broke out into the widest grin I could muster.

"Congenial" I answered before leaning in to Naoki for one searing kiss. Butterflies went crazy and it was as if something was ignited within me, much like an electricity that flows and sparked when our body collided. Sparks fly. He smiled throughout the kiss and before I could even utter a word, a petal dropped in my head before another came.

"Finally!Kiss him some more!" I can hear laughter after along with wolf whistles. I looked to the side where the noise came from and saw my friends. Motoki, Marina, Keita,Tomoko with knowing grins.

And so with the morning sunshine whose rays made an imaginary halo on our heads, Muffin and my friends as witnesses, I kiss Naoki once more with all of me.

Forever and a day will our love last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n:**

Por fin! Okay I have to stop here or there won't be any ending happening. :)) I know it has been a long time since I last updated. I have been busy with work and I was in a long hiatus and writer's block. I will also take an exam this coming October 18th so please say a little prayer for me guys to pass it. :) I know that this ending might not be the best idea out there but this is what it leads me while typing this chap. I don't normally do drafting for my stories because I just type whatever came up on impulse that is why maybe you have noticed plenty of grammar and typo errors and plot holes even all throughout the story, my dear.

Anyhow, it has been more than a year since I first started this story and I am more than happy to finally put an end to this on-a-whim-story as I call it (since I did not actually plan on the plot itself.) Thanks to all of you guys who spend time reading this, writing reviews and for sticking in this story until the very can pm me anytime you want for those who want to make friends with me. :) This is getting longer and I am sure that there might be some missing words once I publish this chap but yeah, a big THANKS to all of you. 3 :3

**The end**

**Hugs and kisses**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

**09-09-15**


End file.
